FMA & The Transformers: The Long Road Home
by LordThunderwing
Summary: Edward's messed up journey has just begun. More lies & falsehoods are uncovered as forgotten transformers are discovered & an old enemey from the dark times of Cybertron has returned for vengeance. The chaos continues & looking to only get worse. A/N Chapters 1-4 have been revamped slightly. A/N: Did a few tweeks to chapters 1 & 15.
1. Arrival

As I have stated in the last two installments, I do NOT own FMA or the Transformers. Blah, blah, blah... This will pick up from were Escalation left off. And any fan art, I'd sttill like to see. :)

This chapter is brought to you in part by, the city of Flint, Michigan. Where "Drag Racing" means more than just chasing a guy in a dress down, Dort HWY.

* * *

**Central**  
Bludgeon lies on the ground in silence, staring up the smoke filled night sky. His moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of foot steps. He turns to face the sound, only to notice the end of a gun barrel staring back at him & the sight of Sixshot holding it. "Time to pay Megatron his 'dues', Bludgeon." A loud shot was heard, striking Sixshot in the back with a large amount of purple energy, knocking him face first to the ground next to Bludgeon & out cold.

Bludgeon scans the area with the field of vision that is available to him as he hears foot steps coming closer. He turns to face the sound & to his surprise, looks up to the transformer. A four pointed crown on his head & a large orange barreled gun attached to his right arm. "You? Then, it is true... He is alive?" Bludgeon asked. "Bludgeon... You will serve the Expansion."

**The Long Road Home: Arrival**

**Mu Ko Ang Thong Island, Thailand. August 17th, 2012. 11:55 PM, local time. (+15 hour difference from California.)**  
The moon shined brightly in the night sky. The area was peaceful & serene. A picture perfect night. High above the island, a bright golden light floods the area with the sound of large doors creaking open. A large helicopter emerges from the light & begins to travel to the Northeast. A moment later, Thunderwing emerges & transforms landing on the shoreline of he island. "Dammit, I lost track of him." He said as the Gate closed behind him.

Inside Ed, who sat in the front of the cockpit, checked to make sure he, Lust & Wrath made it through in one piece. He looks over behind himself & saw Lust sitting in the center seat & Wrath just behind her. "We'll find him soon enough. What we need to do is find out where the hell we are?" Ed proclaimed. Thunderwing scanned the area & noticed several different radio waves streaming through the air. The language was foreign & indistinguishable to him, or the others. The feeling of trouble brewed inside his gut. Telling him to leave & now. He changes to his jet form & flies off to the East.

"Where are we going?" Wrath asked, noticing they were low the surface of the water. "And why are we flying so low?" Ed asked. "We really need to hide & figure things out... We're too exposed." Thunderwing replied as his monitors showed those inside local geographical locations. "What is all this?" Ed asked curiously. "It's something that society here calls, the World Wide Web. Also dubbed the 'Internet'. A lot of information mixed with mindless bullshit. I'm using it to find us a hiding place." Thunderwing replied.

"Can't believe there is something on the other side of the Gate... Are we in the future, or is this a world similar to our own, but yet, different?" Ed asked as he slowly rocked back & forth. "That Edward, is some really good questions. A couple of which, I can answer... The year here is 2012. We are more than ninety years from where we were." Thunderwing stated calmly, taking everyone by surprise. "N-Ninety years?! How is that possible?" Ed asked, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Honestly, I don't know. I do know that this world-as alien as it may be to us-holds excellent technology." Thunderwing answered, taking Ed by surprised. "And because of this, we really should do something with your arm & leg since we don't know what the people & environment are like." He added. "So, what are you planning on doing, Shadow?" Lust asked as she folded her arms. "We need some supplies & materials. But first, we need money. I'll be sure to make a small withdrawal tonight. " Thunderwing said, putting a hand to his chin. "Withdrawal?" Ed asked nervously.

**Bank of America branch in Los Angeles, California. August 18th, 12:15 AM local time. **  
Several police cars sit in front of the large building as Detective Mustang walked inside & noticed the vault door lying "face up" in the center of the main lobby. Looking calm & collected as he surveyed the damage. _"Who or what the hell could do this?"_ He thought before another officer approached him. "We finished our preliminary sweep of the scene, but it doesn't look like much was taken." He said. "That doesn't make much sense... Why go to all this trouble, just to take so little?" Mustang asked. "CSI was about to check the surveillance footage & noticed all the electronics were fried throughout the building." The officer added.

"Detective, a call just came in. Something is going on at the USC Medical Center! Code 30" Another officer shouted as he ran up to Mustang. "Jesus Christ... First a bank job, now more shit hitting the fan?!" Mustang asked furiously. Meanwhile, at the USC Medical Center. Wrath walks through & gathers several different pieces of surgical equipment that he was tolled to search for & places it all in a duffel bag. "There's quite a bit of high-tech stuff in here, do you think you have enough room?" He asked. "Don't worry about that, I can manage without it. Just take the necessities & hurry, it's starting to turn into a circus out here." Thunderwing replied as he hovered in his jet form above the facility.

"Attention, unidentified aircraft. You are inside United States airspace... Please squawk 'I-dent' & leave the area at once. If you refuse to comply, we will use deadly force." The voice said over Thunderwing's communication channel. "You people must be crazy, if you plan on following through with such an act. Especially, in a populated area... That'd make for a bad headline to act so recklessly. Besides, I'm just borrowing a few things for a while... So keep your panties on. I'll be out of the area in a minute." Thunderwing replied sternly over the comm. channel as Ed looked out the window in disbelief that he is now becoming a thief. _"Somebody just shoot me."_

"Wrath, hurry up! They're becoming trigger happy & want to rain on our shopping spree." He ordered. "Okay, I'm done." Wrath replied. A cylinder of light surrounds him before fading into nothing. Thunderwing's engines ignite forcefully, shattering every window in the building below & quickly taking off into the horizon. "Do you think we'll get into trouble for this?" Wrath asked, looking back behind them. "Did you leave that note?" Thunderwing asked. "No. Why?" Wrath asked. "Just curious." Thunderwing replied.

**Santa Maria, California. 12:30 AM.**  
Three yellow cylinders of light appear alongside of a local Holiday Inn hotel. Ed walked next to Lust with Wrath in tow as they entered the main lobby. "I'll check us in & get a couple of rooms... Wrath, try not to break anything." Lust stated before making her way to the front desk. Wrath scoffed at the comment, not wanting to take orders from her, even though she was the only adult with them at the current moment.

Lust returns after a few minutes holding a single key. "This place is booked solid. All they had left was a room with two beds... Sorry." She said, noticing a slight sense of nervousness in Edward's eyes. _"What's he worried about?"_ She thought as they made their way to the elevator in the lobby. They walked into their room on the fourth floor & admired the look of the room. "Wow, I feel like I'm moving up in the world... And all with stolen money." Ed said sarcastically as he walked inside & laid his overcoat on the foot of the bed before sitting down at the left side with an exhausted sigh of relief.

"I'm going to have a shower... I recommend you two do the same as soon as I'm done." Lust stated before walking into the bathroom. She turns her attention to Ed, who continued to sit contently at the edge of the first bed, watching Wrath bounce on the second, like it was a trampoline. "Edward..." She said, causing him to look at her curiously. "Now, be a good boy & don't peek-in on me. Alright?" She said seductively & giving a playful wink. Wrath stopped his jumping & took notice of Ed's blushing. "Sure... Like we want to see you... You're not that special." Wrath stated maliciously. Lust extends the first two fingers of her right hand, both blades just missing his neck's jugular veins.

"I'm sorry, what was that again?" She asked angrily. "Um... (gulp) I said, I'll keep an eye on him." Wrath answered nervously. "I thought that's what you said." She commented as she retracted her blades, walked into the bathroom & slammed the door shut. "Wow, nice job of pissing her off." Ed commented, after waiting for a few moments in silence. "Look, Elric. It's not my fault that she can't take a joke." Wrath spatted as he folded his arms in smug filled defiance. Ed quickly stood to his feet angrily & began to stare him down. "That was not a joke, Wrath! You were insulting her & she almost took your head off for it!" He shouted.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend. But she did betray our master & our cause. And besides, I don't have to li-" Ed grabs Wrath by the caller of his shirt, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "In case you've forgotten, your master is dead! And you're alive probably because of dumb luck. And now that we're stuck with each other, you think you've got the right to 'rag' on her or anyone & for what?! She has honor & dignity, try showing a little more respect & treat her like a person, you gimp!"

"Ha! That's like the pot calling the kettle 'black'... Envy told me, you've been the same hight for the past six years or so." Wrath retorted. Ed released him, took off his flask jacket & laid it at the foot of the bed behind him. Wrath looks at him curiously as Lust walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue bathrobe. She suddenly caught the image of Ed punching Wrath with his left fist. She watched, slightly shocked at the sight. "Is that the best you got, Beany?!" Wrath said as he propped himself up. "No, but this is..." Ed said before his left foot connected under Wrath's chin, sending him over the other side of the bed.

"Edward, what the hell are you-" She was interrupted as Wrath quickly rose to his feet & prepared to make a flying lead at him when a yellow cylinder of light suddenly surrounded him & disappeared with him. "Sorry I didn't show up sooner, but I wanted you to get your punches in." A familiar voice said through Ed's wristwatch. "What the hell is going on?" Lust asked sternly, but Ed only walked past & gently closed the bathroom. "Lust, can we talk for a minute?" Thunderwing asked through her wristwatch.

Ten minutes has pasted & Ed walks out from the bathroom wearing the same attire he walked in with. He runs his left hand through his damp hair before he noticed the half-darkened room he now enters in. The moonlight lighting the section near the front door & first bed that Lust was now sleeping in. He climbs into the neighboring bed & rolls to his right side. The idea of sleep was interrupted with the sound of voices emanating from the neighboring room.

"Hey, do you have the stuff?"

"Yeah... You got the cash?"

"Right here. Show me the stuff."

"Nah uh. You show me the cash first."

Ed turns to face Lust in the neighboring bed as she turns to face him as well. Both with annoyed & frustrated looks on their faces.

"No! You show me the stuff, then I show you the cash!"

"Fuck you! You show me the cash first!"

"Oh, for God sakes... HE"S WEARING A WIRE!" Ed shouted.

"What?! You dirty son of a-" The speech was interrupted by a hail of gunfire as several bullet holes formed about three feet above their heads. Afterward, Ed released a sigh of relief as silence took hold once again.

**The following morning,** **8:30 AM  
**The sound of car horns honking outside began to ring through Edward's ears, waking him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open & he attempted rubbed them with his left hand, but found it to be weighted down. He smelled a sweet fragrance hit his senses. Making him to quickly notice that there were a pair of slender arms wrapped lightly around his waist & to peer down to see that Lust's face was gently nestled into the lower portion of his neck. _"What the hell? What am I, a teddy bear to her?"_ He thought as he started to blush lightly at this "awkward" moment. Especial when he noticed his arms were wrapped around her.

The only plus out of this, seemed to be the fact that her robe was still on as well as his clothes. Comforting him with the thought of knowing they didn't do anything they might've regretted later. Nothing is worse than not remembering what you did from the previous night. The sudden images of his nightmare from the last night began to haunt him. He slowly began to creep his way free, doing his best not to disturb her. After a short moment, he finally freed himself & noticed how peacefully she slept.

He quietly put on his shoes on & walked outside, wondering what may have possessed her to cuddle him like that? He leaned against the handrail & deciding not to dwell on the thought, but went back to his nightmare. The being he saw was massive in size & had a thunderous voice. Was this another premonition, much like the Thunderwing scenario? His train of thought was interrupted when a pair slender arms secured themselves gently around his neck from behind. "Good morning, Edward." a familiar sultry voice whispered in his ear.

"Um, yeah... Morning." Ed replied nervously, also wondering what is possessing her to act like this? "There's no need to be shy... What's wrong? Is something on your mind?" She asked worriedly. "Yeah, it's about last night... That dream was just so haunting, like what I had with Thunderwing... For a short moment, I saw it destroy another world. Actually, more like devour it." He replied as he stared at the ground below. He felt her arms loosen from around him before feeling a pair of hands began to massage the base of his neck. "I wouldn't worry about it Edward... It may only be a dream." She said as she noticed him relaxing in her hands. "Funny, that's what I thought about Thunderwing" He replied.

"Edward?" She asked, hearing a small groan in acknowledgment as his head tilted slightly forward. "I was thinking... While we're waiting for our large friend to finish your new arm & leg, and since we have some spending money, let's have some breakfast & then we can do a little shopping." She said in a calm & yet, seductive tone. Ed turned his head slightly & wondered what may be going through her mind. Why was she being so nice to him? Was it because he tried to defend her from Wrath's behavior, or is she taking a "shine" to him in some odd way? And if that's the case, why is he questioning it?

His thinking was interrupted with the growling of his stomach, catching Lust's attention. "Well, I guess breakfast would be a good idea." He said with a slight embarrassing tone. She smiled & turned to walk back into their room. After a few moments, she walks out wearing her traditional black dress & holds his flask jacket & red overcoat in her arms. "Would you like me to braid your hair for you?" She asked as she held out his hair tie. "Umm, okay." He replied, not knowing how to react to her gesture, but he can't do it with one hand either.

He stood quietly for a moment & began to think back to the past. Smiling at the thought that someone that was his enemy then, is standing behind him & helping to braid his hair now. On top of which, having a homunculi controlled Thunderwing may seem insane, but as a bodyguard while treading in an unknown world, may be the sanest choice. "There... All done." Lust said in a somewhat cheerful & yet, content tone. A tone that caught him off guard & now puts him in another awkward moment as he turns to face her.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "What's on your mind?" She asked. "Well, I noticed we were in the same bed this morning & I hate to ask, but did we do anything?" He asked nervously. "Edward, how can you not remember something that we shared? I could never forget the passion you showed me last night." She answered, watching Edward's expression changed from curiosity to pure terror. _"What?! Did I sleep through it or something?" _She smiled & began to lightly laugh at the sight. "I wish I had a camera right now. The look on your face is priceless."

Ed suddenly calmed his nerves & realizes, he was just played. "You're just screwing with me, aren't you?" He asked, as she calmed her laughter. "Well, I saw an opportunity to play with your mind & I decided to take advantage of it. After all, I am that which is my name. I use the emotions & temptations of the weak-minded to fuel their desires, so that I can manipulate them into doing my will when they don't even know it or refuse to see it for what it is... You Edward, on the other hand I will admit, you're a rather tough individual to tempt." She added while handing him his black flack jacket.

"Thanks for the compliment. Seriously, that makes me feel special knowing that I can resist your abilities." He said sarcastically as he put his jacket on. "Well, eventually Edward, you will succumb to such temptations. After all, you really are no different than any other man I've ever met." She assuringly said as she began to walk away still holding his overcoat in her arm. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood to play games." He added as he followed, sticking his hands into his pockets & suddenly discovered the locket was still in his possession. He wasn't sure what to do with it, especially since alchemy doesn't seem to work in this world. They learned that back at the bank last night.

**Abandoned town of Betteravia, California. 9:00 AM  
**Inside a large yellow storage barn, the now seven foot tall Thunderwing stands in front of a small workbench & tirelessly continues to finish manufacturing Edward's new leg as Wrath walks inside through the main doors while eating a Milky Way bar. "What'cha doin'?" He asked as he walked up to the table. "Working on Ed's new leg... Watch your eyes." He replied as he grabbed the handle to the near-by MIG welder. Wrath grabbed a pair of welding goggles & held them up to his eyes just before Thunderwing started welding the final section to the new leg while Wrath watches him curiously as he finishes.

"What's with those flat panels that you took, did you really need that many?" Wrath asked, looking at the stacked 48'' x 48'' silver panels that rested against the nearby wall. "Those are panels made from titanium. The material strength is as strong as some steels & it's about forty-five percent lighter & highly resistant. Basically, this makes Winry's stuff seem like tinfoil." Thunderwing replied with a cocky grin.

"By the way, while you're here. I want to make something very clear..." He adds as he turns to face the young boy. He suddenly grabs him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground & ending at eye level. "If you ever insult or try to kill either Ed or Lust like last night again, I will personally & aggressively smash your head out of your ass... Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a stern & angered tone. Wrath acknowledged his question with a slight nod combined with a look of fear. "Good... Now make yourself useful." He added as he placed him back onto the ground & handed him a Dell laptop computer. "Play with this & try to find some information that is helpful." Wrath looked at it curiously before going to sit in a nearby chair.

**Los Angeles Police Department, 9:30 AM.  
**Detective Mustang sits in his office, still baffled over the previous night's events. Nothing made any sense, the robbery at the bank, the strange jet over the college. He ran a hand through his hair as another officer with short blond hair walks in & closes the door behind him. "Hey, Roy... I got good news & bad news." He said discouragingly. "Wonderful... So what do you have for me Jean?" Mustang asked as he put his feet on the edge of his desk. "The guys in the lab couldn't get much off the recordings... And worse yet, if you think having the Feds on the case is bad, try having those even higher walk in & takeover." Havoc replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mustang asked, placing his feet onto the floor & leaning forward in his chair. "I'm talkin' about the N.S.A. They walked in, confiscated everything & left... But, the guys in the lab did manage to get something out of the security footage." He replied, presenting a CD-Rom disc to Mustang. He inserts into his laptop's CD drive before looking back at Havoc. "How much did they find?" Havoc lights a cigarette before giving his answered. "Not much... About thirteen seconds worth."

They watch the scene & look on in shock of the ten to twelve foot Thunderwing rip the bank vault door off it's hinges & tosses it onto the center of the lobby room floor. "You can't be serious... This has to be a trick." Mustang said as he leaned back in his chair. "I know this looks weird, but if the N.S.A. is going around & eying everything that happened last night, this would have to be something big." Havoc added. "What the hell are we looking at then?" Mustang asked.

**N.S.A. Headquarters, Washington D.C.  
**In the morning's hustle & bustle through the hallways of the building, near the deputy directors office is rather quiet. Inside, a slim, dark haired, well dressed young man sits at his desk as he overlooks the lawn down below. He swivels his chair around to face his desk as he reaches into his breast pocket & pulls out his cell phone. He turns to look out his window once again as the phone rings at the other end of the line.

"It's me... I know I'm not suppose to call, unless it was important. But, I feel this is an extremely important circumstance... It would seem that, those on the 'other side' have dropped the ball, so to speak."

A short pause as he waited for his opportunity to speak once again.

"It would appear, we have unexpected & very possibly, unwelcome guests. Simply put, one of which being, Thunderwing."

Another pause.

"Yes, it's him... And he's not alone. There are three individuals tagging along & it appears that he can manipulate his size at will... I mean, he broke into a bank vault in Los Angeles & stole about two hundred thousand dollars in cash, was seen hovering over the USC campus, then took the three passengers to a hotel in Santa Maria before flying out to Betteravia where he has been hiding out in an abandoned refinery... Your thoughts?"

Another short pause.

"Currently, we're monitoring any & all movement with satellites & we're recording all phone conversations. My question now, how do you wish to proceed?"

A lengthy pause comes through as he leans back in his chair.

"Alright... But if you're sending them, tell them not to screw up again & get caught like last time. You have no idea how many strings I had to pull to get that to go away."

A short & final pause occurs as he stood to his feet.

"Agreed, I'll keep you informed." He said, ending his conversation.


	2. Hide & Seek

This chapter is brought to you in part by, the city of Flint, Michigan. #3 in violence. #2 in unemployment. And #1 in potholes.

Also proud to live in the, USA... A country that is owned by evil corporations. Maintained by alcoholics. And run by carnies...

* * *

**Hide & Seek**

**Local International House of Pancakes, 10:00 AM.**  
Edward & Lust sit at a window seat across from one another. Ed eating a stack of pancakes with bacon all the while keeping his right hand out of sight as Lust sipped away at her hottle of coffee. "Edward, that's your sixth helping of pancakes. Don't you think you've had enough?" She asked concernedly. "I can't help it, I'm hungry... Besides, I'm running on a sandwich & a big gulp from last night." He answered as he used his fork to cut through his meal. "How's the coffee?" He asked.

"Not bad, but what is with this mug? This is enough coffee for ten people... What were they thinking?" She asked, somewhat on edge from the strength of the morning brew. "Edward?" She asked as he reached for the bottle of boysenberry syrup with his left hand. "What, something on your mind?" He asked, taking notice to the timid look in her eyes. "It's nothing... Nevermind." She replied, looking at her reflection in her coffee mug. "Well, if you want to talk later, we can... If you feel like it." He added as he drowned his pancakes with almost a third of the bottle.

**Betteravia, 10:30 AM.  
**"Hey Wrath, find anything useful on that thing?" Thunderwing asked, walking up to the young boy. "Well, for one... You're famous now." He replied, turning the laptop around. "Crap!" He exclaimed, seeing the photo of him hovering over the USC campus with the headline above that read, "UFO over USC. Friend or Foe?" Wrath turns the laptop to face him again. "Also found a lot fun stuff out there. Like this game called, World of Warcraft... I made a few friends playing that." He stated proudly. "That's nice." Thunderwing stated, not impressed by Wrath's few discoveries & goes back to work on Edward's new arm..

"Can I ask you something?" Wrath asked. "Sure kid... What's on your mind?" He replied as he worked on the elbow joint. "What did you use to do? You know... Before you became what you are." Wrath asked, patiently waiting for an answer. "Are you asking me or Thunderwing?" He asked, looking back at the boy. "Just you." Wrath replied. "Well, before I took this body for a joy ride, I was an assassin." He replied as he returned to his work. "Cool... Did you kill a lot of people?" He asked excitedly. "Yes... And a lot of them were bad people too." Thunderwing replied as his focus to the wrist joint of Ed's new arm.

"How'd you do it?" Wrath asked, setting the laptop off to the side. "Well, I use shadows as my weapon. For example, if I were to step onto your shadow on the ground, I can make multiple daggers pop out stab you to death by my will or I could even use my own shadow to do the same thing as well... And that's how I got my name." He answered, noticing Wrath sitting almost in awe. "Can you still do any of that?" Wrath asked. "Nope... Lost that when I took this body. But in the end, I guess it makes some sense." He answered before turning to face him. "C'mer for a bit, I need your help with the hand. Besides, you should know how all this works just in case something happens to me or something."

Wrath was surprised by the request, but complied. Wondering why he was being nice to him since he threatened his life earlier. He drags the chair he was sitting in & uses it to stand on so he would be able to see the work before him. "Your hands are smaller, so you'll be able to do the small stuff better than I can at this moment." Thunderwing added as he showed the blueprint of what he wanted. "Are you serious about this? He's gonna get mad when he finds out you build in all these weapons." Wrath said, taking note of the design schematics. "Well, since alchemy doesn't work here, he needs something to offset that handicap" Thunderwing added before getting to work.

**Town Center Mall, 11:30 AM.**  
Edward & Lust look around in awe at the large building as the walk through the many different stores that lie inside the large mall. "This place is huge. You can almost spend half a day in here." Ed stated before taking his red overcoat off & throws it over his shoulder. He looked over to Lust, a small smile crosses his face as he listened for an opinion of some sort. "Would you care if I explored on my own for a little while?" She asked. "Not if you wouldn't mind if I did the same?" He asked. They decided to part ways for a short while to do their "personal" shopping that each had in mind for the day.

Ed walked a short path between the line of stores making his way towards the store called "Macy's" in search of new clothes. He walks to the "Mens" area & quickly sees a black leather overcoat. He sets his red coat on top of the display rack & tries the black coat. He likes how it seems to look on him & decides to purchase it. He searches for a shirt & a pair of pants that might work with the coat, along with something for Wrath to make him blend into society.

As he begins to make his way to the checkout area when he comes across the jewelry counter. He thinks back to the time she took care of his brother while he was in the hospital & decides to get her something nice. He finishes purchasing his new wardrobe & walks out wearing his new overcoat. He packs is red coat into his shopping bag & walks out of the store. It was half past twelve as he made his way back to the center of the complex when he approaches a jewelry store to his right. He walks inside & looks over some of the display items behind the shatterproof case.

"May I help you, Sir?" The man behind the counter asked, startling Ed. "Um, yeah. I'm looking for a coupe of gifts & maybe a trade offer." Ed replied. "I'm sorry, Sir. We don't do trades... I could help appraise something for you. It was a profession of mine not too long ago." He stated. Ed reaches into his left pocket & grabs the locket. He presents it the middle-aged man behind the counter, taking note of the gentleman's reaction. "This is a very interesting piece of jewelry... I don't think I've ever seen craftsmanship like this. It's quiet attractive, really." He stated. "It's also a locket." Ed added, grabbing the man's attention. He opens it & discovers the small strand of hair inside. "Oh, seems to have some debris inside." He said as he removes the hair & disposes it into the trash, making Ed grin slightly to the sight. "_Well, that was easy."_

"Well, tell you what I'm willing to do... I don't normally do this, but since you're thinking of buying a couple of items & since you look honest. I'll take this as a $50 dollar credit toward your first purchase." He stated. "Okay, um... how about that purple cross?" Ed asked. The man reaches down & into the glass counter & presents the small item to Ed. "This is a amethyst & pink tourmaline pendent with a 10kt white gold chain. Our price, $276 dollars." Ed rather liked it. The pink gems at the points of the cross matched Lust's eyes. "Okay, I'll take that & the one with the blue gem." Ed said, pointing to the other necklace.

The Men brought out the necklace & Ed looked at it in attention. "This is a blue topaz with ten small diamonds around outline the gem with small cut blue topaz gems at the corners. And this comes with a 10kt white gold chain. Our price is $292 dollars." The man stated. Ed nods in agreement follows through with the purchase. "Here you go... Enjoy the rest of your day & thank you for shopping at Fred Meyer." The man said as Ed took the two small boxes & placed them into the pocket of his new coat. "Thanks, I appreciate the help." Ed said before walking out.

It was now close to one in the afternoon as he walks back to the center of the store. He walks over to a nearby bench & waits patiently for Lust to return. He sits down & watches the hustle & bustle of the crowd go from store to store as young ladies walked by smiling & winking at him. He waves & smiles nervously, not know how to deal with flattery since he has minimal experience. He looks down at the tile floor, keeping his attention diverted from the people walking by. He thinks back to everything that happened before they arrived in this world & begins to question as to why they were sent there? Is there a problem or is this their punishment for all the things they've done?

His train of thought broke as a familiar voice called out his name. "Edward? Edward, where are you?" Thunderwing voice rang through Edward's watch. "Keep your voice down. We're in a public place." Ed whispered into his watch before standing & walking over to a nearby pay-phone with his shopping bag. "Sorry... I have your arm & leg finished. I'm on my way to pick you & Lust up. So, find a place that is discreet." He said. "Great, but I don't think Lust is done shopping yet." Ed added. "Yes I am." She stated, forcing Ed to turn in a startled fashion. "Damn, you scared the shit out of me!" He said, grabbing his chest. "I know... I have that affect on people." She sighed.

"I'll arrive at your location in about thirty seconds. So, find a dark corner or something." He stated, just as Lust suddenly developed a feeling of uneasiness that seem to surround her. She looked from the corner of her eyes & noticed the area around them was surrounded by several men in dark clothing & trench coats. "Edward, I'm beginning to doubt that we have thirty seconds." She noted, bring them to his attention. "Excuse me, Sir." One of the men to Ed's right said as he approached them slowly. Lust narrowed her eyes slightly, feeling rather threatened by this particular uniformity of these individuals.

"Who are you people?" Ed asked. "We're with the National Security Agency. I'm requesting the two of you to come with us." He said as he held out a pair of handcuffs, grabbing the attention of those around them. "Sorry, maybe another time." Ed said just as a yellow cylinder suddenly surround him & Lust before fading away. The agent calmly reaches into his inside pocket to retrieve his cellphone. "It's me... Targets are lost. Begin operation, Delta... Send in the Boomers."

**Betteravia, 1:30 PM.**  
A dark grey sedan roams slowly through the quiet & dusty streets of the old refinery. It stops at a pile of rubble & broken equipment facing the five yellow buildings off to the distance. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Chief? I mean, my buddy told me this area is hot." Havoc stated as he checked the laser sight on his 9mm gun. "I know this is a risk, but I feel that if this thing & those following it wanted to do any serious damage. They would've done it by now..." Mustang said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Personally, I wish I had a weapon that had a little more punch then this. Like a fifty caliper BMG or something." Havoc added.

They sat by & waited patiently as the minutes ticked away. Thunderwing suddenly appeared & began to transform in midair to his robot form. He lands with a thunderous thump, seeming the shake the ground around him. "Holy shit, look at the size of that thing!" Havoc shouted. "There is no way, that thing is the same thing from the bank." Mustang added. Yellow lightning cracks violently around the large mechanical beast as their eyes opened widely, seeing its size quickly reduce before them. "Okay... Maybe it is the same one." Mustang added.

The group walks into the large barn & sees Wrath playing on the laptop with a light smile on his face. "Enjoying yourself, kid?" Thunderwing asked, tossing him a white paper bag that had a label on the front which read, "Burger King." Wrath reached inside to grab his box of fries. "How'd your date go?" He asked before filling his mouth with fries. Ed nearly jumped out of his shoes at the question. "What?! All we did was have breakfast together... That's all... I-It's not like we did anything." Lust just looked at him calmly, setting the shopping bags down onto the table. "Calm down, Romeo. We're just picking on you... Besides, I'm sure you can have any woman you want." Thunderwing stated, patting Ed's back.

Ed just looks down at the floor out of frustration as Lust looks at the large robot with a glaring stare. "Alright Ed, take your coat off. Time for your new arm & leg." He said, watching Ed comply taking off his new overcoat & flask jacket, but keeping his muscle shirt on. He folds them neatly & sets them next the bags. "How's the brain working since you made the deal with the Gate?" He asked, walking over to Wrath & motions him to move, so that he may sit. He reluctantly moves to the floor with his meal & computer, freeing the seat for Ed. "Great. Having access to the scientific knowledge that this big lug has is very helpful." Thunderwing answered as he knelt down & began to disconnect the wires to Ed's nerves before unlocking the gears in his shoulder to free his arm.

He couldn't help but flinch at the slight twinge of paid that shot through his upper body. He rises to his feet & walks to the table to gather Ed's new limbs. Ed lifts his left pant leg to access the connection point. Thunderwing walks over with his new limbs & kneels down, setting Ed's new arm in his lap while he attaches his new leg first. Ed couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship & effort he put into the work. Especially, in such a short amount of time. The new limbs looked smooth & virtually seamless. Looking very close to his real limbs, except for the fact that their made of metal.

Thunderwing finishes locking Ed's new leg into place. He stands to his feet & motions for Lust to approach him before turning his attention back to Edward. "Tell me, how much pain do you feel when your arm is changed out?" He asked. "A lot... I remember the first time around, I actually past out from the pain." Ed replied, looking down at the floor. "Well, then I'll make this quick." He stated back, grabbing the new arm from Ed's lap. Holding it in his left hand & bracing Ed's shoulder with his right, noticing his expression change from calm to dread as he looked away & braced himself.

He shuts his eyes & screams out the top of his lungs as the pinion gears locked inside. He hunches down slightly, holding the right side of his neck as the pain continued to shoot through the area near his shoulder. Lust walks to the back of Ed's chair & placed her hands on the base of his neck & began to gently massage the area. "Well, nice to see you have a 'magic touch' to him." Thunderwing said, noticing Edward's body relax from the pain. Wrath finished his meal & was about to walk outside.

"Hold on kid, I need your help." He stated, handing the boy an allen wrench & pointing to a screw at the base of the thigh where the new leg connects to the thigh joint. "Ed, we're going to connect the nerves. Brace yourself... Three, two, one... Go." He & Wrath turn their keys in unison, noticing Ed tense up at the sudden shock to his body once more. The joints emitted a light blue glow, showing a "powered-up" effect. "The lights are very pretty & all. But are they necessary, let alone useful?" Lust asked, but Thunderwing only gave a mischievous smile & folding his arms.

"I'm beginning to think, you enjoy causing me pain." He said wearily, seeing Lust smiling lightly at him from behind as he look up toward the ceiling. Wrath takes the opportunity to walk outside & looks up to the now cloudy sky, feeling the light warm breeze run through his hair before turning his attention to the main road off to his right, in the distance & noticed that there hasn't been any traffic in a short while. Being as quiet as it is, it allows him to listen for things that don't seem to be natural. Being a homunculus does have its advantages. He suddenly sees a grey helicopter in the distance that seemed to be approaching them.

He hurries back into the building & shouts out in a panic. "Hey, we got company coming!" Ed rolled his pant leg down & stood to his feet & runs to the table to grab his coat as Thunderwing walks to the door to peer outside. "This might get ugly..." Wrath looks outside & sees a small green tank with a small turquoise that was hauling a large cannon on the back. "Might?" Wrath said worriedly as Ed & Lust join them to see what was outside. "Kinda small, aren't they?" Ed asked. "Size doesn't matter when you deal out the same amount of damage as your larger counterpart... Curious though." Thunderwing replied.

The action outside catches Mustang & Havoc's attention as they see a large flatbed truck with a pair of large cannons mounted on the back drive down the dirt road next to them, followed by a yellow jeep. "Chief, did I just see a jeep drive down the road with no driver?" Havoc asked as Mustang looked in the rear view mirror & saw a large green tank with a pair of cannons mounted on its back. Its main gun barrel pointed in their direction. "Havoc, RUN!" They quickly exited the vehicle as the tank fired, diving for cover as their car is destroyed with a thunderous explosion.

"Well, I think this is our time to leave." Thunderwing stated after seeing the large fireball in the distance. The helicopter lands & transforms as a brown space shuttle lands just next to it & changes into a robot form as well. "Get back." Thunderwing ordered before yellow lightning started to crack around him & his stature began to grow. The armored vehicles took aim & began to fire. Violent & thunderous explosions rock the area. Neighboring buildings collapsed due to the concussional shock of detonation from the high-powered weaponry. The large tank pulled up alongside the flatbed truck as the yellow jeep transforms behind the pack with a proud smirk on his face.

"We may not have had the element of surprise, but at least we took'em down without any problem." He stated watching the flames dance across the area. "In war Swindle, it is not wise to underestimate your opponent, until you see they are not going to get back up." The truck replied before changing to his robot form. Notably the tallest of the group. "Well, if you ask me. I think they overrated this guy." The tank stated.

"I'm almost incline to agree with you, Brawl. But, the boss has told us, this was the destroyer of Cybertron. Do not take 'it' lightly." A small blue transformer stated as he approached his larger comrades with two other machines similar to him. "Well, Barricade. You & your 'Micromaster' buddies can go back to your little base now... Not like you did much." Brawl said, waving his hand in an unflattering gesture. "Fine... But listen, you might want to heath Onslaught's warning." He stated before turning to walk away.

(Begin soundtrack: P.O.D. Boom)

A pair of wings emerge from the flames, followed by the body that they were attached to. The monstrous, Thunderwing turns to face his attackers, fanning the flames with his wings as he turns, all with a sinister smile on his face. Black lightning begins to crack off of his body as the ground begins to shake. He throws his arms out, screaming in angered fury as bluish/white dome of energy surrounds him, sending chunks of debris in all directions. Those below normal size were instantly blown back without warning.

"Combaticons... Quickly merge into, Burticus!" Onslaught's orders are carried out as Swindle becomes the right leg while Brawl became the left. The brown shuttle, Blastoff changes to be the right arm as the helicopter, Vortex becomes the left. A large silver shield covers the monstrous robot's chest as Onslaught's head is replaced by a larger silver helmet. The lighted dome fades as Thunderwing stands tall & makes a low growl in the pit of his throat as he cracks his knuckles. "You challenge, Bruticus... Bruticus will crush!" He makes a mad dash for the winged monster that faced him.

He attempts to strike Thunderwing's face with his right fist, but was blocked by Thunderwing's left arm & countered with a right hook of his own, damaging the left eye wall & breaking the glass shielding. Bruticus reals from the attack, holding the side of his head. "You hurt Bruticus. Bruticus angry!" He makes another short dash & tackles Thunderwing, forcing him to the ground. He punches Thunderwing's face with his right fist, but showed little damage. Thunderwing quickly grasps Bruticus by the throat with his right hand & rolls over to be on top & rises to his feet, his hand still clenching Bruticus' neck. He places his left hand around his neck before lifting him off his back & his feet off the ground.

"You are strong, that I'll admit. But when united, you think with your fists. Which is undoubtedly bigger than your collective brains... Brute power may be your strength, but the lack of intelligence to use it properly is your weakness..." Black lightning cracks off his body & begins to surge through & around Bruticus'. He struggles to free himself, but to little avail as sparks & pops are seen & heard emanating from his joints & combiner connections. Thunderwing forcefully tosses him to the ground, forcing Bruticus to separate back into his five component individuals. They lie on the ground motionless, their eyes dim of light, show a sign of unconsciousness.

"That went well... The boss is gonna be pissed about this." Barricade stated, folding his arms in disgust as he watched the whole scene from a distance with his other patrol members. Ground Hog looks around at destruction, not believing what he or the others have witnessed. "Well, there's no way we can take on something like this. We may want to call for more bigger guns."

(End soundtrack.)

"Hey, I see some spectators down below." Motorhead said, pointing to Mustang & Havoc who were seeking refuge between a small patch of trees. Barricade ignored his finding as he held a finger to the side of his head. "Forget them. Fireshot & Vanquish have reported the U.S. military is on-route to this location... It's time for us to leave." He said before changing to a small formula-one race car as the others changed to their respective forms & driving away at top speed. Direct-hit, Power Punch & Bombshock take the moment to retreat themselves, seeing that the battle was now a lost cause.

Thunderwing stands with his arm folded as he looks down his battered enemies when a foreign transmission suddenly catches his attention. Inside the cockpit, the message that captured Thunderwing's attention, gained Ed & company's as well. Seeing the message in a computer typing fashion. "This is URGENT... Please head to Arno Isle in the Marshall Islands. We can explain everything... The area will be secured. Jamming stations will block local radar detection... we'll be waiting." The message was signed with the classic Autobot symbol. Ed couldn't help but feel skeptical by wondering if this wasn't a trap of sorts.

"What do you guys think?" Thunderwing asked through the console in front of Edward. "Anywhere is better than here for the moment." Lust answered, folding her arms. "I have to agree... Might as well try. If it's a trap, we'll just have to deal with it as it happens, I guess." Ed added, still feeling uncomfortable from the additions of his new limbs. Wishing he could just have a nap right at this moment.

Thunderwing's engines ignite, lifting him off the ground before changing to his jet form & taking off to the cloud covered sky. Ed leaned his head back & closed his eyes. He felt relieved that he now has the chance to relax before he has the chance to die again. The thought that there may be some friends in this world is worthy of some scant comfort, but quickly dissolves at the thought of the Decepticons being here as well. Plus, the idea of Envy still lurking out in the world is also another uncomfortable notion.


	3. Tales of the Forgotten

Tales of the Forgotten

**Marshall Islands, August 19th, 8:45 AM.  
**The sky in the early morning hours is covered by a cloudy scene keeping the sunlight from breaking through. Hiding the morning sky & most importantly, the large jet form of Thunderwing as he & his passengers head for the island East of the Thailand shoreline. Edward takes no notice of the time as he continues to rest his aching nerves from the replacement of his limbs. He was thankful for the small amount of silence in the cockpit, but was short lived. "I don't like sitting in the back all the time." Wrath whined.

He unfastens his safety harness & stands on his seat to peer over to those who sat in front of him. He braced himself against the control panel with both arms & leaned forward, looking down at Lust, who sat in the center seat. "Well that is the arrangement that Shadow made. If you have a problem with it, take it up with him... Other than that, shut up." She retorted.

He was about to sit back down, when a sudden thought crossed his mind. "What happened to all the medical stuff we took?" A moment of pause took hold. Ed cracked his eyes open & looked at the console in front of him. "Um... I'm sure it's fine." Thunderwing replied. Lust leaned to her side, resting her elbow on the armrest & her head in her hand, rubbing her forehead in disgust.

"Wait, we stole all that stuff for nothing?" A frustrated Wrath asked. "Not really... We know how injury prone Edward is. I was just being prepared." Thunderwing replied. "Hey, things happened. It's not like it's totally my fault." Ed argued. "How many concussions have you had Ed?" He asked. "Um... Eight I think." Ed replied, trying to think back in his fuzzy memory. "You think? Lust, how many has he had?" He asked. She rolls her eyes as she thinks back to figure an accurate number. "Eight? Let's try thirteen." Ed suddenly sunk into his seat. "_Thirteen, why can't I remember all of them?"_

* * *

(Begin soundtrack: CCR – Bad Moon Rising.)

**Edward, 6 months old.**  
His father holds him in arms as he stands near the refrigerator, watching Trisha finish making dinner. She walks to the fridge & swings the door open. They both hear a low "thud" sound from the outside of the door. Both looked at each other with wide eyes before looking at the young Edward.

**Edward, age 3.**  
His father tosses the young boy into the air. Edward's laughter filled the room. "Okay, here comes the big one." He tosses Ed as hard as he could, but just a bit too hard & with more than needed effort. A loud crack was heard before Hohenheim caught him in his arms, noticing that the boy was out cold & looked up to see the dent in the ceiling's drywall. "Oh, crap." He groaned. "Honey, what was that noise?" A familiar voice from the kitchen rang. "Nothing dear... I just, bumped something."

**Edward, age 8. Alphonse, age 7.**  
Young Edward climbs atop the seat of a chair he dragged over to reach several books off the second & third shelves of the bookcase in his father's study. As he pulls a book free from the second shelf after it was wedged tightly between two other books, a large book falls from the top of the bookcase & lands on his head, knocking him to the floor & out cold.

Al walks into the room holding a sandwich & reading a book from the same room. "Hey brother, mom has gone out for a few things and..." He stops & looks at Ed on the floor. "Brother?" He nudges Ed with his sandal, but gained no response. "Uh, oh... This is a problem. I'm alone, my brother is dead & no one is around for miles."

He drags Ed outside through the back door & lays him down onto the grass. He grabs a shovel & begins to dig a small hole near his unconscious brother. Twenty minutes later, his drags him to the shallow hole & begins to cover him with the dirt from the hole. He finished & stood quietly & said a quick prayer to himself. "Don't worry, brother. As God as my witness, I'll continue on in your name... Okay, I'm going in."

An hour later, the dirt mound begins to stir as a hand breaks through. Ed sits up, coughing & spitting dirt out of his mouth. "Al?" He looks at himself & the mound of dirt that covered him. "What the hell? Dammit, I'm gonna kill him." He stands to his feet & walks into the house. Dirt falling freely from his head & shoulders. He sees Al sitting on the floor of the study, reading a book on advanced alchemy. He knocks on the door to grab his attention, displaying a disgruntled look.

Al's eye open wide in shock as his heart filled with fear. "Zombie!" He screamed as he grabbed broom from the corner of the room & charged at his older brother. "Die, you brain eating bastard!" Ed puts up his arms in self defense as the scene cuts back to reality.

(End soundtrack)

* * *

**Arno Island.**  
Thunderwing changes to his robot form & lands on the beach of the East end of the island. Ed & the others are teleported to his left shoulder as he scans the area for those that contacted them from earlier. A rustling of the bushes down below grabs their attention as a near seven foot tall red & grey robot with a small satellite dish on his back, appears before them & waves in a friendly gesture.

Thunderwing kneels down, shaking the ground beneath the small Autobot's feet as the giant's knee rests on the ground. He raises an open hand to his shoulder for Ed & the others to walk into before lowering it to the ground so that they can meet the small Autobot face to face. Ed jumps out of Thunderwing's hand followed by Lust & Wrath as they watch Ed approach the robot before them.

"I wish we could've met under better circumstances, but I guess beggars can't be choosers as the humans would say." He said before extending his right arm & open hand. Ed took his hand with a sense of caution & gradually shook the Autobot's hand up & down. "My name is, Countdown... I'm the Autobot commander of Aerospace operations." Ed releases his grip as he takes notice of the others standing just behind him. "Um, great... I'm Edward. She's Lust & the kid is Wrath. And the big guy is..."

"Thunderwing... We are very well aware of that. And we're aware of the fact as to how you arrived." He stated. "Great! Can you help us get home?" Wrath asked excitedly. "Unfortunately, no... We arrived here by accident. And we don't have the equipment to build a Dimensional Doorway... Tell you what, follow me & I'll explain better. And Thunderwing, you'll have to reduce to enter our facility. Nothing beyond 4.572 meters, if you don't mind."

Countdown stated before turning to walk into the shrubs behind him.

(**A/N:** 4.572 meters = 15 feet.)

"Do you think we can trust him?" Lust whispered, bending down slightly to Edward ear. "Do we have much choice? I mean, we're stuck in a world, being hunted by everyone within eyesight." He replied as they watched Thunderwing reduce his size to fifteen feet. Keeping on a defensive, in case of a trap. Lust puts a finger to her chin as a quick thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Did anyone remember to grab our bags or the money we took?"

Ed, Thunderwing & Wrath look at each other. "Just forget it." She sighed. "Sorry..." They said in unison before following Countdown's path of choice. He stops nearly fifty yards from the beginning of the foliage & taps the center of his right forearm, reviling a small console built inside. He proceeds to press a button on the left, activating a large door to rise upward from the ground that was a foot thick of high tempered steel & stops on a forty-five degree angle.

"Down we go, my friends." Countdown stated, leading the way with Thunderwing taking the rear. They make their way down the short tunnel, hearing the large door closing behind them as the progressed. Taking note of the lights lining the upper & lower corners as they approach a wide elevator. The doors open from the center & retract off to the sides, allowing them entry. Countdown motions Thunderwing to step inside first, due to him being the largest & widest of the group.

He folds his wings slightly & enters the elevator backwards to avoid having to tune around inside. Wrath walked in ahead of the others without a care. Ed stood aside & motioned for Lust to step in, surprising her with the notion that he was actually showed some manners. Something that he rarely used or showed. Ed walks in with Countdown before the doors sealed. "How far down are we going?" Ed asked. "Not far... A moment or two." Countdown replied, holding his arms behind him.

"I will say, we are somewhat impressed & yet, on edge with the amount of damage you have done... Not just in this dimension, either." He stated before the elevator slowed to a stop & the doors opened, showing three Autobots that appeared to resemble construction vehicles. Two stopping what they were doing upon seeing Thunderwing emerge from the elevator. The hallway wasn't wide enough to open his wings all the way, creating some slight annoyance on his part before noticing two of the three Autobots staring at him in nervous shock. One being a dozer & the other a crane truck.

"Neutro, Crumble. There is no need to be nervous or worried, are large friend will not damage anything." Countdown tried his best to sound reassuring. They look at each other instilled with fear as the recorded destroyer of their home planet, walks past them & gives them both an evil grin. After the group past by, the third member of the construction team, Groundpounder. Looks at them inquisitively. "What's up with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Two large doors open to reveal a large control room with a long line of computers that surround the entire room with several different Micromaster Autobot stationed at every computer. One such Autobot from the right, turns from his station to greet them as they enter the room. "That was a quick trip up top... Are these our guests?" The red & yellow Autobot asked. "Yes, Road Handler. They've arrived, along with Thunderwing." Countdown answered before taking note of everyone stopping on a dime to the news of the recorded monster's presents.

"It's quite alright, he's with the humans... He perfectly content." He did his best to reassure them all with his statement but only received some rather awkward glares. Ed looked around the room taking note of all the different Autobots currently in the room. "Why are you guys so much, 'smaller' than the larger ones?" He inquired. "Well, there is a story behind your question. But we can discuss it later... But right now, I'll have Sky High show you to the rooms that we made for you while we wait to here back from our espionage team & get a location on the Decepticon's base."

Countdown motioned for the white, jet like Autobot to step forward from his computer console, which he complies & signals for Ed & the others to follow him. Thunderwing turns to join them only to be stopped by Countdown. "I need to speak with you in privet about a certain matter." He stated, motioning him to follow him to another room that had a large chair that sat behind a desk. He walk behind & sits down & gestured Thunderwing to have a seat. He declined, due to the chair's inability to accommodate the interstellar jet form on his back.

"So what did you want to discuss with me about?" He asked in a low tone. "First, the emblem on your back is not natural... But, that does belong to you. Or I should say, the possessor of this body, correct?" Countdown asked, sitting behind his desk calmly. The beast before him only grinned evilly & yet, a sense of intrigue can be noticed in the feature as well. This was a look that seemed to shift Countdown to a uncomfortable position inside, fearing he may be treading through unfamiliar territory.

"Not bad, you guessed right about the whole thing. But what I'd like to know, is how you know about me in such a way?" Thunderwing folded his arms, trying to keep from sounding intimidating. But that is rather hard to do when you re-enforce such a word just by being present. "Well, through many different infiltration & espionage opportunities, we discovered that there is a way out of this dimension & that our enemies have been making contact with those on the other side... That is how we've come to know about you, Shadow-Thunderwing."

The sudden combination of names grabbed the giant's attention as Countdown leaned back in his chair, somewhat more relaxed. "With that aside, I want to get to the heart of the matter... As you may or may not know, there has been a level of 'deceit' within the Decepticon faction. Here, it's no different... The one who is in command of our Micromaster counterparts, is a Decepticon who goes by the name of Scorponok... He has a significant following that is very powerful. And to make matters worse, he's been doing some 'unorthodox' experiments."

"Such as?" Thunderwing asked, holding a hand to his chin. "We believe that he is in the process of creating some kind of, mechanical beings... If this holds true, then this could mean that Scorponok is planing an all-out mutiny. He has the Combaticons, the Seacons & many others at his side... There is a chance that this may not end on a high note." Countdown stood to his feet & handed the giant a file size PDA computer.

"Does any of this have to do with Nova Prime?" He asked as he looked at the "roster" list. "Nova? Impossible, he disappeared long ago...Although, they never did find out what happened... This is all new information to me. And I have a bad feeling of it all." Countdown held a hand to his chin & began to wonder in his thoughts. "Well, then that makes you & Optimus Prime both now." The giant replied, handing the PDA back to Countdown.

"Despite all of this news, my most important question is this. Will you be willing to help us rid this world of Scorponok & his regime? Then we'll be able to go home, using the same method he used to escape to this world." The giant took a moment to consider the offer. This is almost too good to pass up. The ability to go home & to bust some heads in the process. He looks down at Countdown & extends an open hand. "Alright, I accept. But, if I smell anything that might be a setup or betrayal... Heads will roll & I will throw all of you into a meat grinder. Are we clear?" He asked, bowing down to meet Countdown eye to eye. He nodded in compliance with a sense of new found fear surging through him.

"By the way, how did you guys get here anyway?" Thunderwing asked. "We followed him here after Ultra Magnus tracked Scorponok on Nebulos... After being injured during a fight between them, he escaped here." Countdown answered before they both walked back into the control room. "I thought you said it was an accident." The giant stated. Countdown only looked down at the floor in disgust. "Perhaps it should be more like, a mistake than an accident."

While the meeting with Countdown was taking place, Sky High was in the process of showing Wrath to his own room with Ed & Lust close in tow. "Wow! This is fancy." He said as the boy enters to see his privet room which accommodated a large bed, a large screen wall mounted television, a full kitchen & bathroom. "This is my room?" He asked. Sky High nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, this is your privet room... I'm glad it's to your liking." Sky High walked out to the hallway, the hydraulic door closing behind him.

He escorts Ed & Lust to the neighboring room which had the same décor, but the placement of everything was reversed to the other room. "This will be your room. I hope you enjoy." He said, looking at Lust as she gave the room a quick once over & sat down at the edge of the bed. "So, where's my room?" Ed asked, catching Sky High's attention as he was about to leave the room. "Your room? As I stated, this is your room." He replied, turning to face the alchemist. Ed displaying a look of confusion.

"Well, Tread Bolt reported seeing the two of you together on the balcony of the hotel the morning after you first arrived. So, we just assumed that the two of you were a couple. So, only two rooms were constructed..." Ed's face turned to minor shock, but with far more embarrassment as his cheeks began to burn. Lust however, just leaned back slightly on the bed with outstretched arms. "W-What? Look, it's not what you think." Ed nervously tried to clarify to situation. "Yes it is. Don't listen to him." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Tell you what, you two figure out what you have going & then we'll go from there... Call if you need anything." Ed was about to protest, but the door closed behind the Autobot shortly after he walked out & before Ed could say a word. "_Why me?" _He thought as he hung his head low in submission, fearing that the battle had been fought & lost. He turns & walks to her, somewhat defeated. "Why are you doing this? I mean, this head game of yours." He asked.

She looked at him with a seductive smile, enjoying the look of nervousness he's displaying. "Because, I like doing it. It's fun with you... Besides, you're cute when you're nervous." Her answer in turn made him blush slightly, his mind still trying to process what she said. "_She... She thinks I'm cute?" _His train of thought was broken by the sudden sound of growling emanating from his stomach. Lust raises an eyebrow, a sense of surprise filled her features. "You have to be kidding me. How can you be hungry after eating eight helpings of pancakes & drinking almost half a gallon of various syrups?!"

"I guess I'm still a growing boy." He answered with a boyish smile & patting his stomach. She smiled before standing to her feet & walks into the small kitchen. "What are you doing?" He asked, her actions blocked from view due to a wall blocking his line of sight. "I'm going to make you a sandwich, just make yourself comfortable." She replied, before shutting the refrigerator door. He takes his overcoat off lays at the foot of the bed before sitting down next to it.

Slowly changing from channel to channel in hopes of finding something interesting.

_(Ch 16) This is MSNBC. Where we take the news, spin it with our brand of propaganda & mindset. Forcing our viewers to share our beliefs... All eight of you..._

_(Ch 17) Your sending that many men up against Rambo? Then I hope you've got plenty of one thing._

_What's that?_

_A good supply of..._

_(Ch 18) Zip-lock bags. They keep everything fresh..._

_And now back to fishing with Tetto & The Boys._

_(Ch 19) At the Naval War College it was metallurgy & nuclear reactors, not nineteenth century philosophy... "War is a continuation of politics by other means." von Clausewitz._

_I think that what he was actually trying to say was a little more..._

_Complicated?_

Lust walks into the room holding a plate with two sandwiches that were cut from corner to corner. Her attention drifted to the movie on the screen as she sat down next to Ed & they each took a half of a sandwich as they continued to watch.

_Yes, the purpose of war is to serve a political end, but the true nature of war is to serve itself._

_Ha! I'm very impressed. In other words, the sailor most likely to win the war is the one most willing to part with the politicians & ignore all except the destruction of the enemy. You'd agree with that._

_I'd agree that, that's what Clausewitz was trying to say._

_But you wouldn't agree with it?_

_No, sir, I do not. No, I just think that in the nuclear world... the true enemy can't be destroyed._

The captain taps his spoon at the side of his glass.

_Attention on deck. von Clausewitz will now tell us exactly who the real enemy is... von?_

_In my humble opinion, in the nuclear world the true enemy is war itself._

Ed looked at the floor as he pondered over the story that he had heard. It was interesting to hear the truth behind the meaning of war from a movie. They continue to watch with great interest when Wrath suddenly barged in holding a white t-shirt in his hand, a dopey smile of amusement on his face tells part of the story as to why he suddenly entered without bothering to knock. "Hey guys, I was going through my closet & found a bunch kinda like this... But, can either of you read this?" He asked, displaying the front of the shirt for them to see.

It was a white shirt with a yellow smiley face with a few symbols underneath, in a language that neither of them could understand.

已经度过了愉快的一天，  
你表面上的对接接吻混蛋。

He looks over towards Lust, who just shrugged her shoulders before turning back to Wrath. "Sorry, never seen that kind of writing before... Why don't you try one of the Autobots or something. They might be able to translate it." Ed suggested. Wrath pondered it for a moment before leaving the room. Ed gave a sigh of relief afterward as he took a part of another sandwich.

"Oh, I got something for you." He reached into his overcoat pocket & pulled out one of the small jewelry boxes that he he bought back at the mall. "Here, this is my way of saying, thank you. And, I'm sorry." She looked him curiously, wondering what he may have meant. She never received a gift as a thank you & an apology before. Or any gift for that matter. She opens the box to see the small purple cross inside & lets out a light gasp as she gazed over to him & sees the small smile creep across his face.

"It's beautiful, Edward... But, I can't help but ask, why? I mean, everything that I... 'we' put you & your brother through & giant robots aside, you want to thank me?" Ed looked at the floor as he clasped his hands before returning her gaze. "Well, I wanted to show you my gratitude for trying to take care of Al, while I was down & out... And, it's also my apology, for not being able to make you into a human when we had the Philosopher's Stone. But thinking back on it, maybe it was for the best. Who knows, it may have had some serious aftereffects."

"_Dammit! Why does he have to be so nice? Now, I have to piss him off with some bad news... This is going to suck." _She takes one more look at the necklace before closing the small box it was held in. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't accept this." She said as she handed the box back to him. "Why not?" He asked worriedly. She turned her head, unable to face him as a foreboding feeling beginning to build in the pit of her stomach. "Because, I don't deserve it... Not after..." She suddenly hesitated in her words, trying to bring her thoughts together.

"Lust, what are you talking about? I know about your past & some of the things you've done. I know you were told to do those things. But, you're free from that life now. It's never to late to better yourself or your life... Just take it a step at a time." His words were reassuring, but her conscience continued to nag at her. "Edward, I need to tell you something & you are not going to like it... Your friend, Maes Hughes, is dead." Ed's eyes suddenly widened as he wanted to speak, but his mind couldn't form the words needed, due to the news that he was still processing.

"Edward, I swear to you, that I wasn't the one that killed him... He became aware of the truth behind Sloth's identity & a few other falsehoods... Was I there, yes. But, Envy was the one that killed him in the end. But know this, I was a dog myself just following orders... I'm sorry." She looked away, hiding her face from him with locks of dark hair, knowing that he must be angry beyond imagination.

He sat by & quietly fumed with anger over this piece of information. But he realized it took a lot to come out with the truth & to show remorse, is a sign of humanity & humility. He looked at the box & thought for a moment about what to do. He took the necklace from the box & nudged himself closer to her side. She was suddenly surprised when he moved the hair off her shoulder & held the two ends of the chain in each hand. "I'm just helping to put it on. I wanna see how it looks." He said as he worked the chain's clasp.

"Edward, I..." She was somewhat in shock at the fact that he still gave her the gift, even after she told him the truth about his fallen friend. She gazed at him to see that warm, light smile giving her a sense of comfort. "I think I made a good choice... It looks real nice on you."

His voice seemed calm & cool. She couldn't help but smile back before wrapping her arms around him & giving him a light kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush almost instantly. "Thank you, Edward." He patted her back lightly with his left hand, unsure if he should try to be more physical, but the idea of of being slapped came to mind. She loosened her hold around him & leaned back, but kept her fingers clasped together behind his neck & gave him a warm smile. Something he wasn't use to seeing on her very often.

The moment was broken however, when the sound of an alarm began to scream throughout the complex. The automatic door opens as Ed & Lust walk out into the hallway to see several Micromasters run past them. He managed to stop a brown & tan colored Autobot as Ed was putting on his black leather overcoat. "What's going on? Why all the excitement?" He asked. "Outside perimeter alarm has been tripped. That means, we have intruders topside." The Autobot replied.

They ran into the control room as they saw on the large monitor what looked like a large lobster moving steadily along the beach. "What the hell, is that thing?" Ed asked. "That would be, Nautilator. One of the Seacons & definitely not the brightest bulb on the shelf either." The same brown & tan colored Autobot stated, standing next to Ed. "Seacons?" Ed asked before seeing a large turtle like robot with two large cannons on his back emerge from the water, along with what looked like a shark with arms & legs & a piranha with arms & legs.

A stingray suddenly flies out of the water & transforms into its robot form before landing hard on the beach as a octopus with legs appears before transforming into his robot form as well. Wrath walks into the room & looks up at the large monitor. "What are those things?" He inquired. "Oversize fish sticks..." Thunderwing replied. Countdown turns to the larger winged beast behind him. "If you don't mind, we'll leave the hand to hand fighting with you. Big Shot & the others can supply cover fire for you, if needed."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." He retorted before turning to walk out of the room. "Wait, the Seacons have the ability to merge into one being. He has keen hunting & fighting skills. And is immensely strong..." He looks back at Countdown with a short gaze & an evil smirk. "Good, that makes things more entertaining... AH!" Thunderwing takes a couple of steps back at the sight of a blue transformer that looked as though he had a wide jet pattern attached to his back. Everyone looked surprised at the sight of the larger beast back away in shock.

"Dammit, Tread Bolt! How many times have we told you to stop sneaking up on everyone?!" Big Shot shouted, but Tread Bolt only shrugged his shoulders. "That's it, I'm going outside. Screw this." Thunderwing stated before marching out the control room door with several Micromasters in tow. "C'mon, Edward. Time to test the new arm." Ed looked down the hallway, wondering what he meant by that. He looked back at Lust, who just shrugged her shoulders & Wrath just drifted his eyes away, which alone, was just enough of a tip off.

"What was he talking about, testing the new arm? I can't preform alchemy here. So, what did he mean by that, Wrath?" Ed asked, folding his arms in disgust. "Well, Big Guy thought it would be a good idea to give you something that you could use for defense... You know, since you're a useless human & all." He replied with a toothy grin before being slap on the back of his head by Lust. "Edward has proven his worth far more that you have boy. Besides, in case you've forgotten, you can't use alchemy either... That's basically the pot calling the kettle, black."

"Sorry, didn't mean to insult your boyfriend." Wrath suddenly fell to his knees, holding his head as the ringing sound continues to pound through his head after Ed slammed his metal fist in the back of Wrath's head. Ed stormed out of the room as Wrath collects himself & was about to charge after him when he was suddenly lifted off his feet by the Micromaster, Flax. "Hold on kid, save the energy for the fight up top."

Wrath turned his head to face Flax, who was still holding him by the back of his shirt. "What? I can't fight those things. I can't use alchemy either?" Wrath whined. "No problem kid, we'll give you a standard issue gun to take to the field." Flax stated reassuringly. Lust on the other hand, envisioned Wrath with a gun.

* * *

Wrath takes the weapon in hand & he looks at it with a new sense of glimmer & hope. The look of insanity filled his eyes before he started to fire the gun wildly in the air & running hysterically through the hallways. Filling it with the sounds of cackling laughter & gun fire. Every Autobot within listening range attempted to capture the young homunculus, but failed at every chance.

The scene of the complex ceiling collapsing on top of them. Meanwhile, up topside. The ground sinks down above the complex. Becoming a large crater.

* * *

Her reality returns before she walk around the Autobot who was still holding Wrath off the ground. "I really don't think giving the boy a gun will be a very good idea." Wrath looked at her with half opened eyes. Not welcoming her opinion.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the complex. Thunderwing, Ed & several Autobots. "Time to have some fun." Barrage stated as Ed turns his attention to Thunderwing. "Okay, Wrath told me you did something to this new arm. So, what'd you give me?" Thunderwing looked down to him before kneeling down. "Here's the deal... It's thought controlled. All you have to do is think of what you want it to do & it'll engage the weapon you want. If you want it to change to its gun mode, just think of it. Same goes for the sword."

"Sword?" Ed asked somewhat unnerved. "Don't worry, it's energy based." Thunderwing said before motioning everyone to take their respective places. The Seacons were about to tread through the forest Nautilator was suddenly hit with a barrage of cannon fire. He quickly changes to his robot form just as the attacks stop. "Hey, that actually hurt you little shrimps!"

Ed suddenly burst out of the bushes about twenty yards from the Seacon, enraged after the "shrimp" comment. "Hey! Who the hell are you calling a half pint so small, he can be crushed by the smallest grain of sand!" Ed's hand collapsed into his forearm as it expanded slightly around the base & glowed with bright blue energy that accompanied a slight humming sound.

"Huh? Where'd you come from, you undersized sack of..." Ed takes aim fires a three foot wide blast of energy that interrupts Nautilator's speech after the blast strikes him in the chest & knocks him to the ground also knocking Ed back almost ten feet from where he stood. He sits up & gazes at his arm, somewhat in shock at the fact that he actually did that. "Wow! This thing's got some kick."

"So much for the element of surprise..." Big Shot stated before changing to his gun truck. He fires a shot that strikes Seawing in the right temple. Causing him to stagger slightly. The rest of the Seacons transform into their respected robotic forms & drew their weapons. They were about to open fire when a sudden rustling was noticed from the large trees behind their small opponents. Thunderwing stands tall as he begins to make his way to the beach.

Nautilator regains his senses just before he screamed in horror as Thunderwing's right foot came crashing down on top of him. Unforgivably, crushing him into the ground. The Seacon leader, Snaptrap lowers his rifle almost displaying a sense of respect towards the monster that crushed his comrade. "The legendary destroyer of Cybertron. I will say, this is truly an honor to see you for the first time... But also for the last. Seacons, merge into, Piranacon!"

They quickly comply with the order. Tentakill & Skalor become the legs as Overbite & Seawing become the arms. One section of Snaptrap's back shell becomes a chest reenforcement plate. The creature stands tall with clawed feet & lone spikes atop his knuckles. "_This could get a little ugly."_ Ed thought as he saw Piranacon draw the large sward from his back. Thunderwing cracks his knuckles & gives an evil smirk, as though he were looking forward to what he was about to do. "Alright, it's just going to be you & me, asshole. Let's dance."

Both monsters make a running charge towards each other to the center of the beach. Piranacon attempts to slice into his opponent, but Thunderwing swatted the sward away with his left arm before striking the Decepticon in the face with a right hook. Piranacon drops his sward to the ground as he staggers slightly. He regains his senses & tackles Thunderwing to the ground. He attempts to strike Thunderwing's face with his spiked fists, only to be caught in Thunderwing's open palms. He kicks Piranacon off, throwing him onto his back just above Thunderwing's head.

Thunderwing quickly rolled onto his stomach & back to his feet. He lifted his right leg & attempted to crush Piranacon's head, only to be blocked & thrown off balance once again, only closer to the open water this time. Piranacon waited for Thunderwing rise to his feet once again before charging at him from behind. Forcing them both into the water & now out of sight.

In the control room, those inside watch the battle unfold. "This is not good. The fight has moved to Piranacon's backyard now. Thunderwing might have some difficulties in that type of environment." Countdown stated before another alarm began to sound off. "Countdown, we're getting an energy reading from the area where that strange doorway opened previously." Road Handler stated as he continued to watch the monitor that showed the different bars of spiking readings. Lust's eyes narrowed, skeptical of this particular set of news. "_Is someone trying to open the Gate from the other side. If so, is someone coming retrieve us, or kill us?"_

Outside, Ed & the available Micromasters wait patiently by the sand & forest line for the battle to return to dry land. The Autobot, Seawatch patrols the area in his hydrofoil mode where the two juggernauts had disappeared. In the murky depths however, the fight continued. Piranacon has a clear advantage in these conditions. He holds Thunderwing in a headlock in his left arm as he rams his right knee into Thunderwing's abdomen. He throws him into a rock formation & watches it crumble to the collision.

"Underwater, no one can hear you scream." He amusingly stated as Thunderwing rose to his feet. "Good... Because everyone knows how you scream like a little bitch anyway." Piranacon charged at Thunderwing with the intent to give retribution for the remark. But Thunderwing grabs him by the throat & swings his twin engines forward.

On the beach, Big Shot & Ed watch as Sidetrack & Sunrunner poke at Nautilator's body to see if he can do anything other than just "twitch" incoherently. "Wow, that's one messed up bot." Big Shot stated as Ed just scratch his head. "Yeah, but what do we do with him? I mean, he's kinda like a beached whale... That just happen to get stepped on." Big Shot nodded to the notion just a moment before a thunderous explosion of near atomic force occurred out at the open sea. Without warning, Seawatch comes crashing down through several trees.

On the beach, a crisped & burned Piranacon crashes onto the sand, but did little from cracking the ground beneath him. Thunderwing makes his way out of the water shortly after Piranacon's "graceful" landing. He stands over the now "barbecued" Decepticon & grabs him by his chest plate & cocks his right arm back, ready to put the exclamation point on this fight. His consecration was interrupted by a bright light the appeared about a hundred yards off to his left, followed by the all too familiar sound of creaking doors opening.

"Ed, did you do that?" Thunderwing asked. "No way! You know I can't do that crap here!" He replied as they all witnessed what appeared before them. A large transformer, his armor was black & dark purple trim. An amber like glow emanated from his joints & eyes. His face was covered with a mid-evil style mask. Flames burning off its back. It looked over towards Edward, staring into his eyes & piercing into his very soul. Ed suddenly developed a frightening chill up his spine.

"_**Yes, it's finally good to be free once again... It's been a long time!"**_

"Hey, um... Kinda in the middle of something here... Who or what in the hell are you?" Thunderwing asked as everyone including, Piranacon turned their attention to this new arrival.

"_**First, 'Hell' is nothing more than a vague word, trying to describe a place. Where I come from, is a place too terrifying & violent, it's actually beautiful... The best word to describe it, is 'chaos'. To answer your other question, my name is that of my status... FALLEN!"**_


	4. Heading Out The Back

This chapter is brought to you in part by, the city of Flint, Michigan. Where, "Double wide" can mean your crib & your date.

* * *

**Heading Out The Back**

**Arno Island, 9:30 AM**  
The scene was calm & peaceful. The chirping of birds can be heard in the forest as the sound of the water moves across the sandy beach of the island. A true paradise that anyone would enjoy in their free time. However, the beauty is short lived with the sight of the large Thunderwing, flying just above the tree lines before crashing onto his back & taking down about several acres of bush before coming to a complete stop.

(Begin Soundtrack: Dream Theater – As I Am; start time – 1:14)

The individual Seacons charge at the strange new transformer, hoping they as a group may fair better as the Micromasters hold their own assault until they see how their Decepticon enemies will do against this being called, Fallen. Seawing & Tentakill make a rushing dash towards Fallen. He waves a hand in front of him that seemed to unleashed a wave of yellow lightning that surrounds then & causes them to fall the the ground, their bodies paralyzed from the foreign power.

Overbite changes to his shark form & charges to attack Fallen from behind as Skalor rushes him from the front & attempts to strike him with a right hook. Fallen grabs Skalor's outstretched arm & swings him around, colliding him into Overbite & sending them both into the waters next to them. Snaptrap draws his sword & swings for Fallen's head, only to be caught in his hand by the edge of the blade as he grasps Snaptrap by the throat.

"_**You have no idea what you are dealing with. And are becoming tiresome opponents for me."**_

The area is suddenly overwhelmed with a blinding flash of light & with the screams of Snaptrap. Thunderwing rises to his feet as he sees the Seacon fall to his knees before leaning back slightly. Smoke billowing from his joints. His eyes totally void of their usual glow. The door to the complex below opens, allowing the rest of the Micromasters rush out with weapons in hand. Fallen takes little notice of them as he scans the horizon to determine his own whereabouts before turning his attention to Edward.

"_**All of you are trapped in this dimension with only one way out. And, you wish to challenge me in this manner while refusing to see that you are in a losing battle... Not that it matters in the end. I have someone I want to payback for what happened in the past & finish what I started. In turn, we all want something... Isn't that right, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."**_

Ed's eyes widened when he spoke his name. A whole new sense of fear began to fill him from top to bottom. This thing knew his name, and if he were to return to his side of the Gate, his friend's & family's lives would be threatened & countless more. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his brother again, not after "literally" going through Hell & back to make things right. He removes his overcoat & flack jacket & hands them to Heave, who stood behind him. He clenches his fists as the fear began to switch to anger as his right arm changes to its cannon form. "So, you're from our dimension. What do you plan on doing once you get back?"

"_**Well, that you will have to see for yourself... Hmm, on second thought, you'll be too dead to see it. But, you get the point"**_

"Well then, that's all I needed to know." Ed raises his arm & fires a blast of energy that strikes the large transformer in the chest, but unlike the one Seacon, Fallen stood firm as though mocking his attempts. The Autobots sudden follow his lead & begin to unleash their own barrage at the one called, Fallen. Tread Bold changes to his stealth bomber form flies into the morning sky about half a mile above Fallen before dropping his payload of warheads. The ground almost begins to shake as the bombs detonate around Fallen's feet, but still he stands unwavering by explosions around him.

Thunderwing grabs the door to the complex & pulls it off its hinges & tearing its hydraulics apart. He turns his attention to Fallen who waved a hand out in front of the Micromasters, sending a force of energy that sent falling to the ground bound by yellow bands of electricity. Ed looked on in shock, all of their combined efforts & it didn't even slow him down. Thunderwing suddenly lunges towards Fallen, running above Edward. Nearly stepping on him by a matter of a few feet. "Hey, you almost stepped on me, you lug nut!"

Thunderwing ignored his remark as he swung the large door above him, looking to crush Fallen's head. As he brings the door down, Fallen throws his right fist into the center & leaving a deep indentation. He pulls the now, dented door from Thunderwing's grasp & fiercely tosses it aside just as the giant connects onto Fallen's face with his right fist, sending a forceful shock wave that tears across the sandy beach.

Fallen returns the gesture by ramming his left fist into Thunderwing's stomach. The brute force of the impact shook the ground once more, shattering it beneath the giant's feet & causing him to fall to one knee from the shot to his gut. He returns the blow with his left fist into Fallen's abdomen, lifting him off the ground as the force shatters the ground once again. Fallen reaches up to strike the giant's face with his right & connects, sending a shock wave of his own that makes its way across the sand. All the while, the expression on Ed's face told the story.

"_**Enough of this nonsense & pointless fighting. I'm going to show you, just what you are dealing with!"**_

Fallen slams his fist to the ground, creating an explosion of atomic magnitude, shattering the ground beneath Thunderwing's feet. Followed by a dome of light that carried the force of the explosion outward. Pushing the waters back as the blast vaporizes everything on the East side of the island. Ed, Heave & Barrage just make it back to the entrance of the complex, seeing the lights along the walls flicker as the ground shakes. Barrage draws his weapon & fires at the ceiling near the entrance way, causing it to collapse down, blocking the exit.

(End Soundtrack)

After a short moment, the ground had steadied as the lights continued to flicker. Heave called for the elevator, only to receive no response. Barrage forced the doors open & sees the cables were still intact. "Time to have some fun, Heave. C'mon." Barrage grabs one of the thick cables & begins to slide down to the bottom of the shaft. Heave handed Edward his jacket & overcoat, a sense of slight hysteria filled his core. Heave was never one for excitement or danger, but his comrades needed help. Ed put his jacket & overcoat on as Heave motioned for him to climb onto his back before leaping for the cables & following Barrage.

They reach the top of the elevator after a couple of moments of travel. Barrage opens the service hatch & jumps down into the darkened compartment. Heave & Edward follow shortly after as Barrage forces the doors open. Only to see the way leading to the control room was blocked by a large amount of debris & rubble. The only light in the hallway was emanated from Groundpounder & Neutro's headlights as they work feverishly to clear the way.

They see another that looked like a cement truck, standing by with his arms folded. "Takedown, what's the situation?" Barrage asked. "We got survivors on the other side & clearing this as fast as possible... What the name of, Primus happened up there?" He asked as a police car & ambulance pulls up before changing to their robot forms. "Stakeout, Fixit. Nice of you two, to join us finally."

"Sorry, we would've been here sooner. But the entire base is a mess... Iron Works & Erector don't really have too much faith in this place. They'll give it an hour before it finally comes down on us if we don't get out of here." Stakeout stated just as Groundpounder cleared a way to the double doors that lead to the control room. He changes to his robot form & forces the doors open, grinding the hydraulic motors to scrap.

They take note of the damaged computer stations & fallen ceiling tiles that littered the floor of the darkened room. Edward rushes in with Stakeout & Fixit, knowing the clock was ticking as they could hear the sound of steel creaking & the loud pops of rivets breaking free. "Edward!" He turns to face the voice behind him, only to be met with a pair of arms wrapping around his upper back & a pair of something that's warm & soft, press against his cheek along with the necklace tapping his forehead. He's glad for the fact that the room was somewhat dark, helping to hide his blushing as she held him tightly.

"I'm okay, really... I've been through worse." The statement was "weak" at best & did very little to comfort. Lust loosens her hold & places her hands on his shoulders. "Don't bullshit me, Edward. You're not that good of a liar." He could only give a heartfelt smile before Countdown approached him. "All of our monitors lost the signal from topside after a strange energy reading was detected... What happened?" Ed turned to face the Autobot leader & began to think about how to explain what he witnessed, when the sound of steel tearing began to echo through the complex.

"The superstructure of the complex has been compromised. We have to get out now!"Stakeout shouted as he helped Road Handler to his feet. "The elevator doesn't have any power... Let alone, the rest of the base." Barrage stated. "Not a problem. The control room doubles as an escape pod." Countdown opened a small control panel on his right forearm & presses a round red button that was labeled, "In case of imminent collapse, press this button." He follows the instructions & shortly after, the room began to vibrate.

**Topside 9:50 AM  
**Nautilator witnesses two large doors open from the center of the island just before a diamond shaped pod flies out from the newly opened hole. It flies up for almost two hundred feet before the rocket engines suddenly shutdown, causing it to drop like a stone. A shadow overcasts the weary Decepticon as the look of pure dread fills if facial features. "Not again..." The scene goes dark after the pod crashes to the ground.

Several moments went by before Ed's eyes fluttered opened as he felt a warm breeze entered the damaged structure through a large opening that seem to have been made, perhaps from the crash. He attempted to move himself, but found that to be difficult due to Lust & Wrath being on top of him. He attempts to free himself just as the two homunculi began to regain their senses.

Wrath rolls to his side, off of his legs as Lust lifted herself off of Ed's chest before glancing at him & noticing the slight red on his cheeks. She gave a seductive smirk, knowing that he would've gotten a peek down the top of her dress. Whether intentional or not, she couldn't help but to slowly lean forward & whispered into his ear. Wrath sees Edward's jaw hang open slightly as his face grew redder before she pecked at his cheek.

Standing to her feet, she rubs the top of his head & flicking the small strand of hair that stuck up like an antenna off the top of his teasingly. She walks outside, careful not to trip on any debris as Wrath looks at Ed, who was still in somewhat of a daze before shaking his head in disgust. "So, are you in love yet, or what?" Ed looked at him in an oddly, pondering on the question himself. But he quickly put it to the back of his mind, knowing that this was not the time to ponder such a concept as he rose to his feet.

She walks outside with a look of astonishment at the damage that was done. Ed & Wrath soon follow to survey the area. To Edward's amazement, the Seacons were still present, but scattered around the beach. And yet, (surprisingly) still in one piece, for the most part. Countdown emerges from the wreckage of the escape pod & opens his right arm once again as he joins Ed & the others.

"This is Countdown, to any Autobots in the area. Please respond." An eerie silence overwhelms the airwaves, sending everyone's nerves on edge. "Thunderwing, respond... Astro Squad... Anyone! Dammit!" A worried look falls on everyone before Countdown took note of the pod's damage. Before they saw Nautilator free himself from the wreckage. Ed rolls his right sleeve & changes his forearm to its gun form as Countdown armed his arm mounted guns, ready for an impending fight.

Edward pushes Lust behind him, forgetting the fact that it takes a lot to kill her, but she welcomed the gesture as Wrath hid behind Countdown. Nautilator staggers to his feet, reading for a fight. But at that moment, Thunderwing rises out from the ocean, slightly hunched over as he makes his way to the beach. Once there, he falls to one knee out of exhaustion & catching himself with an extended arm to maintain his balance. Also causing Nautilator to fall onto his rear-end from the shock of the monster hitting the ground. Countdown lowered his weapons, but Edward was being a little more cautious about the situation.

Ed looked him over, noticing the badly cracked & burned armor. His engines were powered down, possibly flooded from the water, which was spilling out from the cracks alone with a mixture of other fluids. "You look like hell. Are you alright?" The giant looked down at everyone before giving himself a quick glance at his own condition before giving a weary reply. "I need a vacation."

Countdown turned his attention back to Nautilator, who was still sitting quietly to himself, contemplating his options. "If you are looking for a fight, you will be on the losing side of the battle." Nautilator glanced at the monster that was still kneeling & now holding his abdomen as the cracks in his armor slowly began to repair themselves. All the while, hearing a low growl coming from the pit of his throat. Causing the Decepticon to cower from retaliating.

"Judging by your reaction, you seem to be a little more, submissive. Do you wish to answer my questions? Or, do you want to answer to our large friend?" Countdown asked, pointing to Thunderwing, who rose to his feet & clenched his fists. Cracking his metal knuckles as they drew inward & all Nautilator could envision, was himself being torn limb from limb. "W-What do you want to know?" He asked nervously. "Why are you here, and were are my comrades?" Nautilator only grinned with a sense of bravado, now feeling embolden by his new self-worth.

"In answer to your second question. I don't know... All I saw, were these four bots that started pickin' them up before disappearing with them. And they don't work for us, either. They didn't bare a badge like you or me." They looked at him oddly, curious about the whole story. Ed's right arm changes back to normal as the next question that he & everyone else most likely thought of asking came to mind "What did they look like? Besides the lack of emblems."

"They were all big... Built for death. One had a large cannon on his right arm, like Megatron & just as scary." Thunderwing's attention suddenly perked at the description of one of the kidnappers. "_Galvatron, here? Where or how did he get here? And why the Micromasters? What are they planning now?" _He thought, noticing the other Seacons were beginning to stir. "I have one question that I want an answer to..." Thunderwing said firmly. "Who the fuck is, Fallen?!" Nautilator just shrugged his shoulders as Countdown noticeably just looked disturbed by the name. As thought, it were a swear word.

Edward walked in front of him & stared up to meet his blue optics. "Well? You heard him. Answer his question." He said firmly. He turns his attention to the Decepticon, angry at the fact that there are no answers, just more questions. "What about you?" Again, Nautilator just shrugged. "Don't know... I don't believe in old fairy tales & superstitions." Ed ran his hands through his thick bangs in frustration. "Okay, what about the other four then? Any names that you can recall?" He asked.

"Yeah, a couple... One was called, Cyclonus. And another was, Grindcore." Countdown placed a hand to his chin in curiosity, questioning the names to his current knowledge files. His train of thought was interrupted by Lust, knocking on his chest plate, attempting to gain his attention. "Are you going to explain to us about this 'Fallen' character or are we going to have to force the issue?" She asked angrily, extending her fingernails.

Countdown felt very intimidated by everyone around him. However, the human saying, "Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn." suddenly came to mind, knowing that the woman before him, has the reputation of upholding such a threat. "Um, well... Our cultures are not so indifferent. We have what you call, 'spiritual beliefs'. At least some of us do... But many have moved away from that, saying it's just stories... Anyway, Fallen is supposedly to be one of the original thirteen Cybertronians under the mythic, Primus. The being that created Cybertron & its inhabitants... But, the one known as Fallen, had betrayed his creator by siding with the 'evil' known as Unicron. And so, was cast away into the Infernos."

Edward places his hands into his pants pockets, thinking this story is all to similar to man's biblical upbringing before Countdown continued. "Several millennia ago, there were some vague records on the sudden appearance of Fallen from when both Megatron & Optimus Prime disappeared & were presumed dead... Rumors flew about how he was locked away in the core of Cybertron."

"And now, he's free." Ed stated, folding his arms. "So, where could he be going? He added. "The one place that would have a back door out of this world... Scorponok's base of operations." Countdown stated, looking down at Edward. "Which is where?" The giant asked in a booming tone. Countdown looked up, unable to help but feel a slight sense of anxiety. "Roswell, New Mexico."

**Home of the Deputy Director for the N.S.A., 3:00 AM  
**The phone rings on the nightstand in the dead of night. He flicks the light switch on the bottom of the lamp near the phone & sleepily looks at the Caller ID & recognizes the number. "Yes, sir... Is there a problem?"

"We now have a change of plans."

"How so?"

"I've lost contact with, Banzai-tron & his crew. They were in the process of bringing me the new inmates from Garrus-9 & have yet to report back. This I now fear the worst... On top of which, we have a new visitor. And he just made short work of the Seacons & Thunderwing."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm not going to take such an act like this so... Wait..."

"Sir?"

"There's an intruder in the complex... Yes, it's the one that attacked Thunderwing & the Seacons... The Combaticons & Micromasters are engaging the entity."

"Sir, maybe it would be prudent if you left. Escape back to the other side."

"Perhaps you are right... Continue on with the plan as laid out..."

"Yes, sir. Within a short time, the network will be on-line... Now go, quickly."

The line goes quiet before he hangs up the phone. He worries for his leader's safety & well being but, he knows that now is not the time. There is work that is needed to be done in order for his success. He reaches for his cell phone & calls an all too familiar number to a research laboratory deep with in Area 51.

"It's me. You better release the virus now. Things have begun to escalate..."

**Roswell, New Mexico. (30 minutes after the initial call.)  
**Ten miles to the Northwest of the city, Thunderwing changes from his jet form before landing hard onto the desert floor & skidding across, tearing the ground as though riding a surfboard & stopping just short of the entrance-way to the complex below, which was strangely left wide open. The giant folds his wings as he makes his way inside, appreciating the fact that the tunnel was designed for large combiner transformers.

He can feel the temperature begin to increase as he traveled deeper within the compound as his crew inside the cockpit witnessed what he sees on their respected monitors. Edward & Lust shared the center seat while Wrath finally got to sit up front as Countdown sat in the back. The seating arrangement was somewhat "awkward" at best, it was uncomfortable as well. Mainly due to the fact, the cockpit is now facing the ground. Although, things could be worse. They could roast to death outside. Especially, when it's 300 degrees Celsius. (572 Fahrenheit.)

As Thunderwing turned a corner, seeming to follow the burn marks across the ceiling, he spots the five Combaticons that littered the floor. Not taking note of the presents of the giant that stood over them. His nerves stood on edge as thought the feeling of death seemed to echo through these quiet halls. Countdown was having a difficult time understanding the data he was receiving from outside. "This is very strange... There are no other life readings except for what is in front of us..."

"It's as though, the base has been abandoned." Lust stated. "I don't think so... I'm detecting a dimensional anomaly... As though, something that was here & yet, not meant to be here..." Countdown retorted. "You mean, something like the dead returning to the living world, right?" Ed asked, surprising Countdown, along with everyone else. "That is one way of putting it, yes... Very good, Edward."

Thunderwing steps across the small pile of inactive bodies before stepping into a large room with a "Stargate" like portal that sat in the back of the room only many, many times larger. It appeared to be undamaged from the control console to the device itself. "This is it... Our ticket home. But, what about those guys out in the hallway?" The giant asked as he looked back. "They should be up & around in about an hour or so... We'll let the Seacons fill them in... Look at the console, so that I may be able to determine where Scorponok may have gone with his remaining crew." Countdown stated as he readied himsellf.

Thunderwing hunched down slightly, allowing those inside to see what he sees. Countdown lets out a small groan of frustration. Everyone knew, it can only be bad. "What's wrong?" Ed asked. "The coordinates have changed... He could've gone anywhere. As it is, I'm not sure where it may take us." Countdown answered. "Anyplace is better than here... I say we go." Lust stated. Wrath raised his hand in agreement. "I vote, go." Edward nodded his head.

"Alright, here we go." Thunderwing folded his wings once again before entering the gateway. Unsure of the soil they may be stepping on, let alone the world they may be walking into. And also failing to notice the pile of helicopter parts that sat in a nearby corner. Strangely similar to a military unit.


	5. Truth

Ah, summer time in Flint, Michigan... Once again, the hookers walk the streets off Dort HWY. Dust from the demolished GM factories fill the air. And the only thing higher than the temperature is the unemployment rate. Hey, nobody told you this was at the end of the rainbow...

**

* * *

**

**Truth**

The monstrous, Thunderwing emerges from a "Stargate" like portal inside of a large building that looked to be rundown & unused for a rather long time. After setting foot onto the dusty & debris covered ground before the portal closes behind him & his passengers. The sky outside had an ominous orange glow. Hard to determine if they arrived during sunrise or sunset as the giant walks outside & takes in the sight of the buildings that were crumbling before him & his crew after years, decades, even centuries of neglect. Windows blown out, framework exposed & rusting to the elements as well as the plant life seeming to taking back from what was once mass-produced.

He slowly walks through the broken streets of this ruined city while inside, Countdown begins to make a determination as to what planet they may be on. "Where in the hell are we? It's like there's no one here." The giant asked just as Countdown suddenly realized the planet they were on. A memory of a conversation from a time long ago on Cybertron between him & Ultra Magnus suddenly came to his mind.

"_The humans stated, they want to bury this tragedy... As do we. But in the end, humanity will move on & justice will be served. Scorponok will pay for this heinous crime against life."_

Countdown knew he couldn't bury this by himself & he needed answers ready for when questions are most likely to be asked. He began his search for slightest of contacts from his console which was now connected to the communication dish on his back, via a small cable protruding from his right arm. "I'm not detecting any life signs... No radio signals. Just dead space."

The emphasis on "dead" did not settle well with those in front of him. Countdown's control panel gave a sudden siren screamed, informing him & everyone else of pending danger. "Thunderwing, behind you!" The warning came too late as the giant was struck in the back by a fierce dropkick from the metallic Envy that appeared out of nowhere. He crashes head first into a condemned twenty story building that collapses down onto the giant after impact. Smoke, dust & debris fill the air around the area.

Envy wastes little time beginning to sift through the rubble, furiously digging & tossing large chunks of concrete & twisted metal. He finally comes across the cockpit & grabs hold of the lid protecting its occupants. "Welcome home, Fullmetal Pipsqueak!" He tears the lid from its housing, but quickly noticed that the inside was empty. "What?! Where are you, you filthy bastard!"

In a nearby parking garage, Edward & company breath heavily (with the exception of Countdown) after making a hasty jog to find cover from the maniacal Envy. "How the hell did he get here & what did he mean by, 'welcome home?' This sure as hell isn't our home!" Ed stated before taking notice of Countdown's stoic expression. "Edward, please try to understand. You & everyone else, may not be ready to hear this."

Thunderwing explodes from under the mound of granite & mangled metal. Throwing Envy off balance as the beast gives a furious roar of anger before turning his attention to his smaller adversary who was sitting on the ground & looking up as the giant balled his fists while making a loud growl from his throat. "Nice to see you decided to drop the extra weight... But that won't save you from me tearing you apart, piece by piece."

Envy began to question his odds of survival in his current form. His regeneration has been cut down & his weapons are nothing compared to Thunderwing's. Speed is on his side, but does not match up to the giant's brute strength. Envy's train of thought was interrupted by the large right hand grasping his throat. He lifts him off the ground & holds him into the air at eye level. He swings his right leg in an attempt to strike the giant in the side of his head, but only to have it intercepted by Thunderwing's free hand. Envy is forcefully thrown into a twelve story apartment building, causing the face of the building to collapse on top of him.

"What do you mean by, 'we may not be ready to hear' what?" Ed asked, looking up into the Autobot's eyes. Countdown only looked at him with an expression of sympathy along with dread, knowing that he was now going to dwell into a covered past. "Edward, the one you called, 'Envy' was not lying when he called this place your home... And yet, it is not."

The conversation was cut short due to the sound of Thunderwing's furious roar & then the crash of Envy's body colliding into a building not far from their hideaway. "We should keep moving. Their feud may approach our location..." Countdown's statement was well received & began to run after him & following his lead out of the complex, far from the action outside. Edward, (feeling anxious) still wanted at least one question answered. "Well, at least tell us where in the hell we are?" Countdown held back his answer until they were a safe distance from the battle now behind them.

Envy crashes through another large building before collapsing down on top of him. Envy's HUD display cries out with warnings & failures that began to occur from what has now become nothing more than a street fight. This mechanical body is no longer capable of handling such punishments. He quickly came to the conclusion, that this was a losing battle & the desire for self-preservation began to kick in.

_[EMERGENCY EJECT - ENGAGED]_

_[SELF DESTRUCT WILL ACTIVATE AFTER EJECTION IS COMPLETE]_

_[HAVE A NICE DAY]_

The center of the mechanical body's chest opens slightly in a five foot by five foot cavity that leads deep to the center. Envy climbs out only to be surrounded by twisted steel & broken concrete. The sound of thundering footsteps reminded him that this fight was far from over & now, he would be squashed like an ant. The giant takes note of the homunculas standing atop of the lifeless metal shell.

"Sorry Shady, gotta run." Envy leaps to the ground below & disappearing into the overgrowth of weeds & bush that seems to be taking back the land around it. The giant begins to pursue by stepping over the empty protoform only to be consumed by the thunderous explosion of Envy's exploding bio-metal body, knocking the giant off his feet & landing on his back. He lied on the ground & looked up to the early evening sky. "Ouch."

Nearly a mile away, Edward & the others stop in their tracks to look back towards the area of the blast. "That couldn't be good." Wrath noted. Ed just looked back at him with an expression filled with sarcasm. "No shit, Sherlock. What makes you think that?" Wrath just glares back with a look of annoyance. Countdown motions for them to continue on to a safer location & preferably some place out of sight as the sky continued to grow darker & the stars began to appear.

They enter what appears to be a rundown hotel complex. The lobby smelled that of decay & sea water, but at least they were now out of sight. The building overlooks a long stretch of beach that looks to be untouched for a great deal of time. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right." Ed's frustrated tone echoed through the empty building as Countdown attempts to explain the history of the world they were on.

"Edward, I'll try to explain this as clearly & as simple minded as possible... I guess in your own Earth years, it all started about six hundred years ago. Scorponok arrived on this planet & began to proceed with his experiments. Ultra Magnus & his team tracked him to this world, but arrived only to find the inhabitants beginning to kill one another. The ones that began the killings were changed in someway. They not only killed the innocent, they turned on the Autobots as well."

Ed folds his arms as he continues to listen to the grim tale while Wrath just casually plays with a small pile of patio stones, tossing them at some glass bottles that were scattered around the area. He was enjoying himself until a sudden thought crossed his mind. He walks into the hotel to bring up his idea with the group, only to walk in on Countdown's story about the planet they were on. And judging the demeanor on Edward's face, he wasn't happy & yet, he was all ears.

"We evacuated as many of the people as possible, but there were some that refused to join us... I admired their convictions, but they should have known a lost cause when they saw it... Condemning themselves to an epidemic that inevitably consumed them."

"What was the name of this planet, before all this happened?" Lust asked, nervously anticipating the answer. "My dear, this world... was called, Earth." Ed's arms fell to his sides as everyone's eyes widened at the information. "W-What about our... I mean..." Edward's words escaped him as Countdown knew where he was going with this & figured he would answer his question in mind.

"Edward, if you're questioning your heritage, I can assure you that it's not a lie... The world that you have made for yourselves is rightfully yours. However, many decided to start over from scratch & try to avoid as much of advanced technology as possible. Those on another world, chose to go beyond what they had on this world. Where they may be, I have no idea. But I can assure you that, they are out there."

Edward had heard enough & made his way out of the building, heading towards the beach. He flips his coattail back before sitting on the loose sand. His legs bent slightly as he stared out at the open water. He takes note of the large piles of junk & scrap metal that littered the beach, some of which seemed to have made some odd formations. The moon shined brightly in the night sky as Lust walks up from behind & sits down next to him on his left. Positioning her legs to the side & leaning on her right arm.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concerned & yet, sultry voice, immediately grabbing his attention. Looking at her, he can't help but somewhat surprised at the fact that, she took a simple question of concern & make it seem sexy. "To be honest, I feel like I'm at the threshold of Hell." She looked at him with a light smirk, musing over his answer. "It could be worse... You could be all alone & no one to help you home. Or worse yet, you could be stuck with just Wrath." The sudden idea made his nerves stand on edge at the notion of being stuck with the greedy wild child.

"I gotta ask you something... Why are you acting this way towards me? I mean, I guess I'm kinda flattered by it. But, why me?" Lust only smiles seductively at him before flicking a lock of her hair off her right shoulder. "If you really want to know. I'm fallowing through with what you said."

"What I said?"

"You said, 'If I wanted to be human, I have to start acting like one. And start caring about something or someone other than myself." She gently places her left hand on his & looks into his eyes. The moon's light shined down & lit the dark tresses in her hair, making look as though she had a halo over her head. Although, she was far from being an angel. He can't help but see a warmth in her features that seemed somewhat uncommon with her, but he welcomed it with a small smile.

"Aww, how touching... The Fullmetal Shrimp with a sin that's trying to sweat talk her way into his pants, just like the whore that she is." The two quickly rise to their feet & turn to face the familiar voice behind them & readied themselves for a pending confrontation. "Envy? What happened to your metal body? I didn't think you could eject from something like that." Ed stated as he rolled up his right trench coat sleeve. "It was just a 'pretender' shell... Besides, it was a pain to regenerate & I had business with you."

"Such as?"

"Why, killing you both!"

(Begin Soundtrack: Chevelle - Antisaint)

He rushes towards them at an unprecedented speed. Lust rushed to intercept with her blades extended & made her first attempt to impale him. Envy grabs her arm & spins around in a 360 degree motion. She retracts her blades just as he releases her & collides into Edward, who did his best to catch her, but only to soften the impact as she flew into him head first & knocking them both to the ground.

She pushes herself off of Edward, allowing him to sit up. Groaning as he pushed himself up. "He's actually stronger than before." She whispered, but Edward only gave a mischievous grin. "Well, lets see if his toughness matches his strength." He clapped his hands together & placed them on the sand. Blue lightning dances on the ground, taking Envy by surprised as a couple dozen large stone spikes burst from the ground & engulfing Envy.

Both showing surprisement at the fact that Ed's alchemy worked & allowed them to breathe a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as Envy broke through his stone prison. The look of shock filled their features, not due to the fact that he freed himself, but more as to what they saw under Envy's skin. Areas of polished metal have now become exposed. Envy had yet to take notice of this fact, but kept his focus on the two in front of him. "Sorry, Fullmetal Pipsqueak. It's gonna take more than that to kill me... You should've figured that out by now."

Edward rose to his feet before he helped Lust up, a small grin crept across his face once again. Envy snarls at the sight, but he was curious about the alchemist's amusement. "What's so funny, you little bastard!"

"Did you forget that we're not here alone."

"Wrath, that little brat? He's no threat to me. And Shady's having a nap at the moment."

"I wasn't talking about them..."

Envy realizes what Edward meant by his last statement & quickly turns around, only to have his left cheek be met with Countdown's right fist with the sound of metal clanging as Envy staggers slightly before sending a right fist of his own, but is caught in the Autobot's left open palm, taking Envy by surprise. "As you can obviously tell, I'm actually quite strong for my size."

He pulls Envy close to him, keeping his arm extended out before slamming his right fist down onto Envy's elbow, instantly breaking it. He cries out in pain as he's thrown to the ground. He makes a quick leg sweep to Countdown's legs, throwing him off balance & onto his back. He converts his left arm into a sword & jumps onto Countdown's chest, ready to pierce through his core.

Wrath quickly appears from behind & dropkicks Envy in the back, sending him flying face first into the sand & stopping just short of Edward & Lust's feet. Sparks burst from Envy's broken elbow as he looks up to see Ed's face was rather neutral, but Lust's showed much more evil intentions. _"I am so screwed."_

Lust extends all of her finger nails & makes one deadly inclosing sweep in attempts to slice Envy into as many pieces as possible, but he leaps back out of harms way, his right arm hanging on by the cables that are integrated with his nervous system. The pain was excruciating & made this fight more difficult for him.

She makes another running charge & makes a sweep with her right, only to be evaded with a quick duck. She quickly slices with her left at Envy's right elbow, cutting the cables & severing the arm completely off. Pain shooting through the remainder of his arm as he thrusts his left arm, (still in its sword form) aiming for her stomach in hopes of exposing the jewels that lie within.

She just avoids the attack, but it still catches the right side of her abdomen, causing her to stumble to the ground while holding her side. Envy raises his blade, looking to bludgeon her head, a maniacal smile crosses his face. Edward suddenly rushes from behind with a three foot long, blue energy sword that appeared off the top of his forearm & sliced Envy's right arm off at the shoulder, potentially saving her life or one of them.

His screams of pain along with blood & sparks from severed wires consume him. Never feeling so helpless before in his existence. _"What's wrong with me?! Why can't I regenerate?! Why..."_ His concentration was interrupted with Edward grabbing his hair & piercing his upper back & through his chest with the same sword that took his arm. "That's for the pain you've caused for so many years." The sword retracts just as his arm changed to its gun mode, still being held tightly to Envy's back. "And this, is for all the short jokes!" The blast punches through, destroying his vital organs & leaving a large hole exposed through his chest.

(End soundtrack.)

He falls to his knees, staring into Lust's eyes & sending a chill up her spine before falling onto his back. Ed carefully walks over to her, keeping his eyes on the half dead homunculus on the ground as he extends his left hand & helps her to her feet. She stands at his left with her arms gently wrapped around his neck & resting on his right shoulder. Envy's eyes scroll down to see Edward & Lust standing together, the sight would turn his stomach, if he could feel beyond his chest.

The sounds of heavy footsteps are heard as they see Thunderwing appear from behind the hotel, seeing that everyone was in good health during his absence. They take notice of his open right hand in front of him as he kneels down & lowers his hand to the ground. Everyone's eyes widen when they see a familiar looking blonde haired man jump out from the giant's hand. Envy's hatred quickly grew at the sight of the man & the fact that he has now been rendered helpless.

"Dad? How the hell did you..."

"It's a long story Edward... I'll explain in a moment."

Hohenheim kneels down to Envy, a look of sadness crosses his face. Envy just looked at him, still seething at the notion of being unable to attack him. "This is my fault." Edward just looked at him curiously, wondering what was behind his father's statement. "What are you talking about?"

Envy rolled his eyes to the frustration. "For a bookworm at times, you're rather slow when it comes to the obvious... I was the first taboo & this man, is my creator." Edward's eyes widened at the sudden news as Envy looked on with a sense of delight. "Well dad, do you want to tell your son the truth or should I continue?"Envy suddenly coughed up a large amount of blood, an indication that his end was drawing closer.

"Envy is the homunculan version of Hohenheim's first son..." Everyone with the exception of Hohenheim, looks up to the giant after his initial statement. "Many years ago, he died of mercury poisoning... He then tried to resurrect his son afterward & Envy, was the end result..."

"Well, if he's my half-brother... Then, who's the mother?" Ed asked, looking for an answer. Wrath turns his attention away, humming lightly to himself. He turns to Lust who just raised her eyebrows when there eyes met. This was a sign to him, that she knew the answer. He pulls his eyes away from her's for a moment when he suddenly realized the answer as he lowered his right arm. "Ewww, you & Dante?"

Hohenheim said nothing as the sound of the light chuckling from the giant beside them. Hohenheim rises to his feet, sadness still crosses his face. "I'm sorry that I turned you into this monster." Envy presented a malice grin, showing no emotion in his eyes. "I have no regrets... And despite the fact that those two may hold something towards each other, they do have one thing in common. And that, is me."

"What are you talking about Envy?" Lust asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Well Lusty, I'll be happy to explain. You see, our master told me that the time had come to find some new sins. So, I went out to find the perfect candidates... You were first." Envy slowly sat up, pieces of metal & interior tissue fall from the gap in his chest. Countdown raises his right forearm mounted cannon, keeping Envy in the cross-hairs.

"I traveled the country to find the next 'Lust' & while in Ishbal, I saw this woman. She was perfection, a real knockout. While in the market place one day, I disguised myself to look like a local... Handed her a piece a fruit that I laced with a fatal disease." Lust's arms fell to her sides as her eyes widened at the stunning revelation of her past. "Wait, you're say that..."

"That's right... I killed you. Well, the former you."

Lust falls to her knees in shock & disbelief, Ed clenched his fists as his anger began to rise once again. "You bastard, you robbed her of her life!" Envy only smiled, not seeming to care what his "half-brother" thought of the situation. "Well, if you liked that, you'll love this... You remember how your mom died? Well, that was no freak health problem. I made myself look like the local postman, gave her a letter that contained the virus that I made & that's all she wrote. Though, you weren't around to catch it yourself was disappointing, but you saved me from having to find someone to be Sloth."

Edward lowers his head, hiding his face with his bangs as everyone looked toward Envy while the comments about his character ran through their heads. He looks at Ed, taking delight in what he thinks is his grieving moment. "Aww, what's the matter Edo? Are you crying? That's what little boys do when they want their mommy. Is that it?" Ed slowly raised his head, showing his enraged demeanor through his eyes. This took Envy back, not expecting this from Edward & watching his right arm change to its gun form once again.

"Envy..." Edward takes aim at the center of Envy's head, the look of shock covers his face at Ed's new attitude. "Burn!" The blast of energy tears the flesh away from Envy's face & neck, exposing the metal beneath as he was knocked back into a mound of junk automotive parts & twisted metal. He looks up at Edward with his glowing cybernetic violet eyes, his bone structure looked to be completely replaced with this metal substitute. "So, this is what you look like underneath now... It's all about equivalency, Envy. You took the Cybernetic Grafting, thinking you will become 'indestructible'. But in turn, you had to give up a lot in the process... Nothing's for free."

"Actually, Edward, I have to contradict you on part of your statement." Ed turned slight to face Countdown, who walked over to his side. "I think this is more like a 'fail-safe', produced by Bludgeon... If Envy were to betray him in someway, this would be the punishment."

"You bastards think you know everything... You don't know shit about anything. You think you can stop for what's about to come... You're just as dead as everyone else." The junk pile behind Envy suddenly stirs & takes form. A mechanical creature with a horrific face & disproportionate body loomed over Envy from behind. He slowly turned to face the creature only to be bitten by the monster's sickening, drooling mouth. Envy's screams of horror & pain go unaided due from shock at the sight that they see.

Edward pulls Lust to her feet as he sees more of the junk pile stir to life each seeming to just as hideous or more so than the last. "W-What the hell is that?" She asked as she watched the last of Envy being consumed by the creature before her. "I think the term you should be using is, 'they'." Thunderwing added, turning his sights to the buildings to his right & sees five larger robotic creatures appear from behind the crumbling structures. Two of which, were as large as him.

Countdown stands back to back with Ed, his satellite dish rotating in a clockwise motion while Wrath hid behind Lust, not wanting to end up as dinner like Envy. "Edward, I'm detecting at least twenty of them in this area & more are closing on this location."

"But still, what are they? And why do they smell like rotting flesh?"

"There is only one thing that we had on Cybertron that we used to call creatures like this... Similar to what you call, 'zombies', we call, Cannibalizers."

The term "cannibal" did not settle well with everyone as they ready themselves for a fight of survival.


	6. Children Of The Fallen

"_**Oh great brothers of the night, who rideth out upon the hot winds of Hell, who dwelleth in the Devil's lair; move & appear!"**_

Anton La Vey

* * *

**Children of The Fallen**

(Begin soundtrack: Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen Score album – The Fallen)

**Planet Charr.  
**On this cold & isolated world, the landscape is barren, dark with minor craters surround the planet from random asteroids over the centuries. The Fallen scans the lifeless area before looking into his open right hand, gazing at the red gem in the center of his hand. Amused at the sight of the power created by foolish man.

He tosses the gem from his hand to the ground before him. He waves his right hand as a wave of flames follow his motions, burning a transmutation circle onto the rocky surface around the red gem. Similar to that on Earth, only with ancient Cybertronian writing & symbols.

"_**Stupidity is truly universal. Those who cross the line curiosity & greed, often forgo the lives of others & their own in order to fulfill such behavior. Countless meta-cycles of trial & error until, someone got the method right. As naive as they are, their expandability makes up for their ignorance."**_

"_**As my time draws near, I need soldiers for my upcoming tasks... My children of darkness, sin & criminals of that which is holy to thy other power that be. Come forth, and receive your place by my side & take what shall rightfully be mine & yours."**_

The circle glows brightly with a yellowish light as the gem glows red before dividing into seven pieces. From the rocky soil, seven beings began to rise. Two were larger than the others, even The Fallen. One a full figured female while rest were male, all of them transformers. Their eyes glowed red as they stood before their creator.

One stepped forward, his body was streamlined & broad like a fighter jet. Large laser cannons mounted off his shoulders with a pair of long katanas hang from his left side. "How may we serve you, father?"

"_**Our moment is near but, I need for current events to play out before making my entrance."**_

"Such as?"

"_**In a short time, there will be two Primes in this universe. I can already foresee one will fall but, there will still be one left standing."**_

"And he is the one we are to eliminate?"

"_**Yes, but wait for the right moment to strike."**_

(End soundtrack)

(Begin soundtrack: Black Label Society – Concrete Jungle)

**Abandoned Earth.  
**The area was a truly a beautiful scene. The moon was high in the sky, the waters calmly climb & recede up the beach. It was a perfect romantic scene, only to be violated with the scene of the horrid screams of the zombie like mechanoids that cry out in hunger & pain.

Edward claps his hands before placing them onto the ground. Large spikes quickly explode from the ground & impales seven of the large zombie like creatures through their chests & foreheads as Lust slashes away at several of the same disfigured beasts, cutting away at the exposed joints & dismembering their bodies yet, ignoring the heads as she watched sparks from severed wires ark & fluids leak out freely.

Wrath being much faster than an ordinary human, quickly maneuver's around each of his own targets & severs joints at the knees of each creature from behind with his left arm that was transformed into a steel sword that he made from the nearby scrap that littered the sandy area as Hohenheim creates several stone like golems that began to attack the steel abominations.

The monstrous Thunderwing contends with the two largest creatures which was proving to be difficult do to the fact that they don't feel pain as such that cripples them. He holds one down onto the ground by its neck before tearing its left arm off from the shoulder as the second creature sinks its disfigured teeth into his right wing. Thunderwing draws his wing closer & turns to face the zombie machine & clobbers the creature with the arm that he obtained from the one that continued to lie on the ground.

"Stupid bastard tried to bite my wing off." He look the area over to make sure it was undamaged, but noticed the saliva from the monster began to dissolve the outside bio-tech panels away from his wing's skeletal structure. "...The hell?!" He looks down & noticed the creature on the ground was attempting to slowly situp with an outstretched arm only to be forcefully knocked back down by Thunderwing's left foot.

"Just die already." He lifts his left foot of the creature's chest & quickly smashed it down onto its head, crushing it instantly. Suddenly, the right arm, chest & both legs transformed into similar creatures as their larger counterpart. "You've got to be kidding."

Countdown sees the transformation with a look of shock, determining that this situation was quickly deteriorating. "They've developed a form of combiner technology... Shadow-Thunderwing, we need to leave! More are on the way & this area is getting hot!"

"That's gotta be the biggest understatement of the year!" Edward shouted, looking at Countdown's direction from his left as his right arm changed to its gun mode, a look of disgust & exhaustion tells how his demeanor is at this nightmarish moment. He quickly takes aim & fires between the eyes of one of three, ten foot tall zombie like machines that approached him. It fell face first to the ground as the rest slowly continued to advance.

He takes aim at another creature just as he was teleported away along with the others into Thunderwing's cockpit. The creatures gathered around him ready to enjoy their meal before them. The giant made a low growl in his throat & throwing his arms out as a bright force of energy & black lightning explodes from around him, sending the zombie machines flying in nearly every direction. His engines power up & lift him off the ground, allowing him to transform to his jet form in midair & taking off into the night sky.

(End soundtrack)

Approaching the planet's outside orbit, the occupants inside gaze at the planet from above. Taking in the beauty from high above. "It looks quite beautiful from this far up, doesn't it?" Hohenheim stated. Wrath just leaned near the window, annoyed with the old man's poetic comment. He smiled as a deviant thought crossed his mined. "Yeah, special... Can we burn it before we leave?"

Lust raises her eyebrows at the idea as Edward leaned forward. "Hey, show a little respect for a grave site you gimp." Wrath turned to face the blonde alchemist sitting behind him. "Yeah, it's a grave alright. A planet sized one, loaded with flesh eating zombie robots & no other sign of life." He fired back.

Countdown glanced at Edward & Wrath's "meeting of the minds." "Well, as much as all of you wish to leave, I'm afraid we can't as of yet." Everyone looked back with dark glare, sending a wave of uneasiness through him. "And the reason we can't leave is because?" Lust asked.

"During the war on Cybertron, there was a recording of all of the knowledge that our race had gain throughout our existence. We stored all of our data onto a single disc, including the last known location of the Autobot's most important historical artifact... After one of Optimus Prime & Megatron's fights, the disc was lost to the far reigns of space. Me & my compatriots have been searching for it in hopes of finding a way to restore our world. But as the years dragged, so did our search."

Ed focused his attention forward, clasping his finger as he processed the story he had just heard. "And let me guess, you don't want to leave because you think this 'disc' might be on this planet, right?" Countdown continued to look at the monitor before him. "Well, yes... When we first arrived, I detected its presents & have a probable idea on its location. However, the choice is yours whether we take the risk."

**Abandoned Earth, Area 51.  
**Edward & Countdown make their way through the seemingly empty military facility. Ed used a flashlight for maneuvering through the debris while Countdown used his shoulder mounted lights. They take note of the broken computer systems that littered the floor of almost every room, along with the claw marks on the walls.

The smell of mold & rot filled the complex as they progressed deeper in just as they come to a tunneled shaft. "Stinks down here." Edward muttered. "You're sure we're not going to find any of the zombie things, right?" He added. "I did not detect anything when we arrived. We should be just fine."

Outside, Thunderwing sits quietly in his jet form on the ground just thirty yards from the building's entrance. Inside the cockpit however, Lust sits in the center chair, looking to her right out the widow at the entrance way, her legs crossed with the lower one bobbing nervously as she gently massaged at the necklace that the young alchemist gave to her. Those in front of her just slept away.

The front Wrath's shirt was becoming wet from drool while Hohenheim snored away. She tried her best to ignore them, but it was becoming difficult as her urge to kill them both was creeping ever so steadily. Her thoughts we're interrupted when the monitor before her suddenly came on with a message from the consciousness of the large robotic aircraft.

"_Stop worrying about him so much. He's just fine."_

"I should've gone with him." She muttered.

"_Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm tracking him as he goes... Nothing has attacked or tried to eat him yet."_

The last statement offered little comfort for her, but was appreciated & produced a slight smile.

"_Now, if you would, please stop bouncing your damn leg before I blow the hatch & eject you from the cock pit. First class."_

She gives a death glare at the monitor, the idea of "rearranging" the whole console came to mind as the communication line opened & the sound of Edward's voice came though, easing her mind further. "Can you guys hear me okay?" He asked. Lust was about to answer, but was cut off by Thunderwing, who's booming voice woke the old man & boy up that sat in front of her. "Yeah, we hear you loud & clear. What's it like in there?"

**Inside.  
**"Smells funky... Like old beer & dirty socks." Edward stated into the small pop-up control panel in his right arm as he & Countdown approach a large pair of double doors with an Autobot symbol mounted on the front. The area was dirty with what looked like dried blood stains that were splattered across the doors & walls. "Edward, this may very well be vacuumed sealed... If you would please, step aside."

Edward looks to his left to the dirty blood stained wall before thinking of the fact of how creepy & disgusting the thought was before looking to the right & seeing that the condition was no better, if not worse. He looks at his black leather trench coat, wanting to avoid getting it dirty since he lost his red one. "Oh sure, go & stand near a blood stained wall." He muttered

"What?!"

The sudden familiar feminine voice blasted through the comm. channel, taking in the sense of anxiety & anger of the tone. "Me & my big mouth." He muttered.

He walks to the left side of the door while Countdown toys with the door's control panel that was stationed on the right. As three green lights blinked in unison, the doors began to open & a quick rush of air flows into the room behind the double doors.

They peer around the corners, the smell of decay was almost overwhelming, almost causing him to vomit, even though his stomach was nearly empty at this moment. Making the situation worse. "Jesus!" Ed exclaimed.

"What? What is it? Are you alright?" Lust asked worriedly.

"I, (cough) I'm fine... Just got hit with the worst smell in the world."

They walk inside to a large control room & see a corpse sitting in a chair, facing a large monitor. They both approached with caution & see that being in a vacuumed environment had (in some ways) "mummified" the body. A hand gun lays on the floor. On his stained & discolored uniform still carried the name tag of the deceased. Countdown leaned forward to read the name only to be taken aback in shock. "Witwicky, S." He muttered. "You knew him?" Ed asked. Countdown shook his head before answering back. "No, not directly."

"Edward, the atmosphere down here is not good for your health. Perhaps you should return to the surface."

"I'm fine for another few minutes. (cough)" He looked in the man's lap & noticed two books. One a bible & the other a journal. Inside the journal, he sees a picture of three people. The man, a blonde haired woman & a young boy. Ed peers through some of the pages as Countdown trails off into the hallway. He continues down after a short time before coming to a vault door. Upon opening it, he sees the item he & his comrades have searched for.

New hope for his race had begun to burn within his core as he takes hold of the golden disc. He turns only to meet a rifle barrel pointing into his face. Meanwhile, Edward stands in the entrance of the control room & the way to the surface as he continued to read the journal of Witwicky.

"_December 24__th__, Trying to find a cure to this disease has been nothing short of a nightmare. All of our efforts have met failure after failure. Some of us have begun to lose hope & began to contemplate their own form of piece. In our church, I heard the song of 'Amazing Grace', then silence. I walked in, only to find several of my closest friends were dead. Poisoned. _

_At this point, I can't blame them for what they did. They only wanted to see their families again. It had been so many years. Do I regret staying behind, yes. But knowing my family is safe, does give me the strength I need to do what I have no choice but to do. I hope the Lord will for give me, for what I now do. A Christmas Eve to remember, and to forget."_

_Spike Witwicky._

Ed places the book into his left inside pocket, depression filling his heart, trying to find the words to say to the mummified man in the chair. A sudden shot is heard from down the hallway to Ed's left, he rushes to the door frame just missing a beam of energy that glided by the right of his head. He ducks behind the wall as the sound of gunfire continues.

Ed's right arm changes to his gun form as the firefight suddenly ceases. He hears stumbling footsteps before seeing Countdown falling to the floor of the door frame. "Countdown, what happened?!" He asked, seeing the Autobot's chassis was damaged & burned. "Edward, take the disc. Get it to the Autobots... Find the Matrix."

"The what?"

"Go, get out of here!"

Countdown shoves the disc into Ed's chest, knocking him onto his hind as the sound of footsteps & tank treads can be heard. "What about you? I can't just leave you behind!"

"You have no choice. You have a universe to save!"

Countdown rolls onto his back & aims at the top of the frame. Firing twice, it collapses. Ed can hear cannon shots being exchanged on the other side. After a short moment, it went quiet. He sat in shock of the moment, unaware of the individual standing behind him. "Hey, Elric."

Edward nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the boy known as Wrath. "What the hell are you doing down here?" He asked as he stood to his feet.

"Your girlfriend went crazy & kicked me out of my seat & told me to check on you... Where's our 'bot buddy?"

Edward looked to the pile of rubble with a heartfelt look. "Someone or something else was here & he sacrificed himself for me & for this." He said, pointing to the large disc at his feet. Wrath looked at him, raising an eyebrow as Edward lifts the large disc in his hands with some degree of difficulty. "Give me a hand with this, will ya? Thing weighs a ton."

"Never send a human to do a homunculus' job." Wrath took the disc from the blonde alchemist, taking note of the weight of the artifact. The rubble from the collapsed wall is suddenly pushed away by a small yellow bulldozer & front loader. The two heavy pieces of equipment were not the thing that drove fear into Edward & Wrath, but rather the fact of seeing the Decepticon, Bombshock in his tank mode with the Autobots, Road Handler & Stakeout.

Edward did not like the looks of the scene. Along with the fact that their eyes were now glowing red was another tip off. "Hey, it's our 'bot buddies... Maybe you can help carry this thing." Wrath stated eagerly just before they raised their rifles, taking aim at our heroes as Bombshock loaded another round into his cannon. "Eh?" The boy asked.

"Oh Christ, we're dead! Run!" Ed shouted.

Ed & Wrath make a mad dash back to the topside, frantically making argumentative chat along the way as Wrath continued to carry the disc in his hands & dodging random gunfire.

"Elric, This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! What are you talking about? I never asked you to come down here!"

"Lust was the one who sent me down here! I'm blaming you for bringing me on this bogus adventure of yours & making her fall for you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! And besides, you weren't invited anyway."

"Hey, I only wanted to complete my body. But, noooo. You had to open the gate for your 'little' brother!"

"Oh for Christ's sake, don't start that shit now, we have brainwashed robots that want to kill us!"

They reach the end of their sprint to freedom with the sight of Thunderwing, still sitting in his jet mode. "Let us in, let us in! For God sakes, let us in!" Edward frantically shouted. They're quickly teleported into the cockpit just as their Micromaster pursuers exit the building. Lust looks at Ed with concern filling her features. "Hey, I'm okay. Really..." He stated, still trying to catch his second wind & blushing slightly at the feeling of her practically groping him as she checked for any wounds.

He looked out & down to the Micromasters below, wondering why they haven't attempted to shoot at them. It was puzzling, along with the fact the their eyes were glowing red. Thunderwing's engines suddenly ignite, nailing everyone to their seats. "Dammit, warn us when you're going to do that!" Edwards shouting met no acknowledgment as the left the planet of the damned behind them. "Hey, didn't you hear me a minute ago? Where are we going?" The only response he received was the monitors showing the monster's plight.

_[NEURAL UPLINK ACTIVATED]_

"_Override."_

_[OVERRIDE FAILIER]_

"_Emergency Shutdown."_

_[COMMAND NOT REGINIZED]_

_[NEW COURSE CHOSEN]  
__[PLANET CORATA-VAZ LOCKED]  
__[ENGAGING INTERSTELLER DRIVE]_

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I have no control over this body anymore. It's out of my hands now."_

**Planet Corata-Vaz, 20 minutes later.**  
Landing on the planet's surface, The monstrous machine enters a large cave. The entrance looked to have been dug to fit something very large. He kneels down onto a large platform & suddenly powers down. His engines power down as those in his cockpit look on curiously & fearfully, the monitors showing commands & failures.

_[SYSTEM NOW IN STANDBY MODE]_

"_Deactivate Primary Weapon Sets."_

_[COMMAND CONFIRMED. PRIMARY WEAPONS OFFLINE]_

"_Encrypt with random password authorization and engage double firewall system."_

_[ACKNOWLEDGED] _

"_Guys, this is not good... I can see the room we're in & I don't like any of this. I doubt that there's anything you can do for me, but at the very least, you can do something for yourselves. Sorry I have to do this... Think well of me."_

They watch as the lid to the cockpit opens & their harnesses retract. Gravity suddenly & quickly took hold as they tumble out of their seats & onto the ground below, with the exception of the gold disc that was still seated safely in Countdown's former chair.

Hohenheim lied face down as though he were rundown by a bus with Wrath lying in the same position on top of him, crossways. Ed was back to back with Wrath, his feet at the boys head as Ed attempted to push himself up, but found it difficult due to Lust straddling him. She looked at him with a seductive smile, causing him to blush, as she placed a hand to his cheek. "That was so nice of you to break my fall like that... Oh, and you too Mr. Elric." The only response received was a muffled groan.

The sudden sound of jet engines approaching fallowed by by metal footsteps quickly break the mood, forcing them to their feet their massive companion's large foot. What they see walk in was a transformer. Burned & scuffed purple armor with a skull like face & what looked like horns off the top of his head. His eyes glowing bright red as he walks up to a control console.

"_Who is this guy? He doesn't have a badge... Is he one of Nova's guys?"_ Ed thought to himself, taking note of the large room & the large well in the center of the room & a strange rock hovering above by a hydraulic clamp. The stranger pulls down a lever & watches the rock lower onto the well. It begins to glow bright green with small bursts of lightning dancing around the object. "Soon, they will all be dust."


	7. Revelation

If you're driving around & see an '82 Chevette with spinners. Then you must be in Flint, Michigan.  
Welcome to an insurance company's worst nightmare.

* * *

**Revelations**

Continuing to stand in front of the control panel, the unknown transformer stands silently after lowering the meteor onto the well-like cradle as he looks at another hand control, designed for one's hand print. He extends his right arm with an open hand, but suddenly stops just inches away. Ed watches him, seeing the conflict within the unknown Cybertronian.

"Though I do the first task willingly. This, I cannot... How can I, a patriot, one who has witnessed firsthand the sorry state of Cybertron, let loose this ally of Armageddon... I believe in no—Nemesis Prime, but so far your dream of a utopian universe with Cybertron at its very heart, regulating its smooth function... has been one long nightmare." He said, looking up to the giant beside him.

"_Ultimately, knowing what I know & having sat in judgment of others, perhaps less culpable, I find I cannot follow through. He need not know. The chances of anyone happening across the Nega-core are minimal. And when it is done, when we are one... it will no longer matter!"_

He turns to walk out of the cave. Ed & the others in tow carefully walk out from behind the left leg of Thunderwing. "Ally of Armageddon... There's a helluva title." Ed muttered before looking back to the Nega-core, a new found sense of fear & dread fill him just as he heard the sounds of voices outside, shortly followed by the sounds of a loud explosion & gunfire.

The battle outside is short lived as conversation takes over once again. Lust leans down to Edwards ear, grabbing his attention. "Edward, this might be our best opportunity for us to get out of here." She said quietly. "Nice idea, but we don't know who's really out there." He replied.

Suddenly, a flying object rockets overhead before landing on the hand control. Thunderwing's eyes light up as newly programmed commands initiate as he stands to his feet & looks to the cave entrance. Outside, the small group of Autobots, lead by Ultra Magnus with Hound to his left & Sideswipe to his right, looking into the cave while Warpath kept the unknown transformer in his tank mode's cross-hairs.

"What have you done?" Magnus asked with his usual authority filled voice.

"Simply ensured that the contents of the cavern are well & truly beyond your reach. The guardian, once awakened... never shall be passed." The unknown transformer stated calmly, his body building with pain from his recent battle. _"I have faced my personal maelstrom... this is yours."_

"What are you--" Hound's question was interrupted with the sight of a glowing pair of eyes & low growl before a fist slams to the ground in front of them.

"THUNDERWING!" Magnus shouted, making Warpath take notice & began to fire at will, trying to avert the beast's attention away from his comrades, but also giving their prisoner the time he needs to escape. Transforming to his jet form & took off to the star filled sky while the Autobots (in the guardian's wake) fall back to a safe distance.

Sideswipe keeps his rifle drawn on the monster as it slowly retreats back into its dark dwelling. "Well, look decided to come back home... Out of one cave & now another. But if he's here, maybe the humans that disappeared with him are back as well. And who else is involved in this whole mess?"

"Looks like they have the Big Bad on a leash. For the time being!" Hound stated before turning his attention to Ultra Magnus. "Magnus?"

Magnus' attention was on the Cybertronian that was leaving the planet's orbit. "Clearly, this is much bigger than we thought. Something's begun here... and who knows where it'll end" He presses a button from his pop up control off his right arm, sending a command to his privet galactic cruiser, launching a tracking probe to follow their unknown attacker.

**Ark-32, 1 hour earlier.  
**Nightbeat stands in the shuttle hanger, awaiting for his fellow Autobot, Hardhead to arrive. Deep in thought, troubled with his distorted past. Literally, a puzzle with missing pieces. Five minutes passed before Hardhead had finally entered the hanger & approached Nightbeat.

"Hardhead, I'm glad you came."

"Okay. So, what do you need?"

"What I'm going to tell you is confidential. I have never shared this information with anyone... A short time ago, I was investigating something on another planet & while there, several cycles of my memory was lost or possibly removed. By whom or what, I'm not sure."

"Uh, huh."

"It's not just the missing memories I'm concerned about. It's my entire state of mind! If something else was done to my neural processor, I could easily be a danger to you & other Autobots. I intend to retrace my steps, find out exactly what happened in those deleted cycles, but I need you with me. I want you to watch me like an Ardurian Roc, and if I lose control, even for an instant... eliminate me."

Hardhead stood silently for a moment before finally acknowledging him. "Sure... So, where do we start?"

**Gorlam Prime, 1 hour later.  
**As Nightbeat kneels down & examines the local humanoid life looked to be frozen in time of sorts, Hardhead just looked in awe of the city & its inhabitants. **"**Things have changed since I was last here."

"Really? Looks to me like the whole world just... stopped."

"Appearances can be deceptive. There's actually a lot going on, but it's all internalized. It's as if they've entered--en masse--a chrysalis-like state & evolution has sped up. From organic to techno-organic to..."

"Us?"

"Yeah." Nightbeat transformers into his vehicle form before Hardhead follows shortly after, changing into his armored personnel carrier. "What's the plan?"

"That carrier-wave summary I sent back to my ship—before whatever happened... happened—mentioned a specific excavation site. We'll start there. One good thing, at least we don't have to worry about gridlock."

As Nightbeat leads the way, weaving around the stationary traffic while Hardhead... well, plowed through it. Traveled down the freeway—unknowingly being followed by a small white truck—they continue toward the work site. Hardhead's tires screech as he came to a stop in front of Nightbeat, taking note of the small army of vehicles coming toward them. "What you said about gridlock... start worrying!"

The army before them begin to open fire, weapons drawn from their headlights making Hardhead retaliate as enemy fire "pings" & strikes his armor plating. "Hardhead, they're Cybertronian!"

"They're hostiles, pure & simple. Fire at will." He said, firing a couple more shots at the four fast moving Micromaster vehicles before they broke formation, allowing Road Handler & Tailspin to each take a guardrail, using it like a jump ramp as though twin daredevils & open fired on Hardhead's side-panels. "Back up, now!" He ordered, continuing to shoot back before he & Nightbeat noticed that they were blocked in.

From left to right; Iron Works, Mudslinger, Tote, Stakeout, Sidetrack, Flax, Big Shot, Dropshot, Bombshock, Growl & hovering above the group, Tracer.

Hardhead transforms & draws his hand rifle & continues to fight back as the Micromasters continue their assault. "We're penned in! Tough as I am, there are limits to how much punishment I can take."

Nightbeat transforms, noticing that he has yet to receive one scratch. "Where as I, appear to be off limits. Which, worryingly, tends to back up my supposition that there's something else in store for me." Hardhead makes a run to the guardrail, not wanting to take anymore than he already has. "We gotta go!"

"Where?"

"Down!" Hardhead leads the way, along with gravity. Crashing through another freeway overpass. Nightbeat wished only to find a safer way down, but saw little alternative still being surrounded.

**The Dead Universe.  
**Inside the wreckage of the Cybertronian ship, Ark-1, Nemesis Prime (formerly Nova Prime) looks over the inside of the aged & forgotten control room. Jhiaxus, enters the room, hunched slightly as normal. Wise, yet arrogant. Brilliant, yet overly prideful. "I thought I'd find you here... where it all began."

"Ended. In that fateful moment when we crossed the threshold from there to here, our lives—as they were—changed forever. We can never go back to what we were."

"But we can go back."

"Yes, thanks to you, Jhiaxus, our long exile in this forsaken place of fossilized tears is now almost over. Finally, we shall return to the light, but take with us..." He places a hand on a small console in front of him, before it crumbled into dust. "The Darkness!" Throwing his right arm out, his shoulder mounted wings narrowly striking Jhiaxus. "How go the preparations?"

"All three Nega-cores have been activated, Nemesis Prime, as have their respective guardians, but... our opening gambit has not gone unnoticed."

"Explain."

"Upon Thunderwing's return, the human alchemist had also returned with him & Cyclonus drew unwanted attention on what should have been a clandestine incursion. I strongly suspect he exceeded his remit. And somehow, Nightbeat has found his way back to Gorlam Prime."

"The human is of no concern... The atmosphere of the planet is not hospitable for most organic life. That alone, will be his end. The situation on Corata-vaz is regrettable but ultimately containable. Thunderwing is the very epitome of unstoppable force & immovable object. However, the exposure or loss of Nightbeat at such a critical stage would entail direct action on my part, something I wish to avoid at all costs. Jhiaxus, see to this personally!"

**Corata-vaz.  
**Inside the cavern, out of sight from the action taking place outside. Wrath peers around the corner, watching the Wreckers attempt to lure out the giant guardian with an excessive amount of firepower as they closed in only to be repelled back by Thunderwing's bluish/white energy dome mixed with black ion lightning.

"I think they're going to be a while." He stated before wiping the sweat from his brow & turning back to the others, seeing Edward & his father sitting on the ground, their backs against the wall while having a difficult time breathing & seeing Lust sitting to Ed's left, both playing with their respective communicators. "You guys don't look too good." He said before the fighting resumed outside.

Ed glanced at his direction with the look of despondence on his face. "You're... an... idiot." Wrath scowled at the blonde's reply & was thinking of retaliating only to have the tips of Lust's blades meet his throat. "Mind yourself, little boy."

"_PRIMARY WEAPONS ONLINE"_

"_ULTRA MODE ENGAGED"_

They suddenly hear the loud sounds of clanging metal. Looking out, Wrath watches Thunderwing change to his Ultra Mode as the onslaught continued. "Now it's gonna get bad." Hearing the boy's comment, Ed continued to sit by & stare at the large glowing rock.

"_He's guarding this... No, someone has him guarding this. Protecting it from anyone outside, but why not us? They'd have to be aware of us being here, or maybe they don't, or maybe they don't deem us as a threat... All this has a purpose, but what? It's rigged as though it were--" _His eyes widened when the truth suddenly came to him. _"It can't be... I mean, could it? Could it really be a bomb?"_

**Gorlam Prime.  
**After being pursued by the Micromasters, Hardhead & Nightbeat exit an elevator that (strangely enough) seemed to have been constructed for those of their size. They shine their respective lights down the tunnel shaft from the elevator. "Anything coming back to you?" Hardhead asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe. It's as if... I know where to go. What direction to take. But I can't see what's co—muh." Nightbeat places a couple of fingers to his temple, a sudden change came over him. "Nightbeat? Night--" Nightbeat quickly spun around, the barrel of his gun pressed against the forehead of his Autobot companion.

"Nightbeat's not in the drivin' seat no more, huh?"

"No. He... is ours"

"And you are?"

"The future. We are... preparing... a template for the entire universe here... on Gorlam Prime, fine-tuning an existing species to make it... capable of withstanding the very worst extremes of this or... any other reality! Soon... two universes will... be fused into a synchronized whole, a... clockwork mechanism maintained & regulated by the Cybertronian elite. You have no place... in it!" He stated as several Micromasters appeared from the darkness behind Nightbeat.

Nightbeat squeezes the trigger & takes the shot. Hardhead stumbles back, a hand over his face. "OW!" Nightbeat stood in shock, that was a point blank shot & he took it with no ill-affect. "Wh--?" Hardhead snatches the gun away from the controlled Autobot & crushes it in his left hand. "Um... Hard. Head. It's not just a name, y'know."

"K-Kill it!"

The Micromasters fire upon the Autobot as ordered. Hardhead falls back before changing to his A.P.C. & taking aim at the tunnel's ceiling with his cannon & firing a loud, echoing blast. Caving in the tunnel & killing some of the opposition under the rubble.

He backs away down the tunnel. After a moment, he comes across a vault door. He transforms & opens the door. Seeing lake of glowing slime-like water. He walks into the lake, feeling a tugging sensation within his core, a calling. "That way... lies only darkness & desolation. A place... utterly bereft of life." The familiar voice makes Hardhead stop in his tracks & turn to face his brainwashed friend.

"We call it... The Dead Universe! What it was, what races & species once called it home... Such details are lost forever. All we know for sure is... nothing lives there. Nothing... bar that which keeps us as we are. Accept that... your time is done... Your course run... And it will be quick. The pain... momentary. Resist... and your suffering shall be eternal." Hardhead lowers his weapon, seeming to have surrendered.

"There."

Hardhead raised his rifle & fires a pinpoint shot through Nightbeat's brain. He falls forward like a freshly cut tree with the present Micromasters looking on in shock. They fire at will as Hardhead entered the deeper waters, ready to face his future, head on.

**The Dead Universe.  
**Jhiaxus screams in agony, holding his head, grabbing Nemesis Prime's attention. Who is not pleased & feels his worst fear may just have come to pass. "What?" He sternly asked.

"The instrument... is gone. Gone!"

Nemesis' eyes narrow, displeased by this information. The center of his chest begins to glow brightly. "This necessitates a confrontation I had wished to defer until it was far too late to affect the expansion in any way, shape or form. It seems I must do what Nightbeat was meant to & eliminate Optimus Prime."

**Corata-vaz.**  
The Wreckers along with the aid of Hound's team, continue the all out effort of trying to get the unstoppable monster before them out of the cavern. The battle seeming to be endless to Edward & the others as he continued to try to call out to anyone. A small screen pops up from the top of his right forearm. Static gives way to the image of Ultra Magnus, who looked surprised at the sight of a human on his monitor.

"Finally, I got somebody!"

"What? Who are you? Never mind, clear this channel."

"Now wait just a damn minute! We're the ones that came back with Thunderwing. Y'know, the one that the Wreckers are fighting with outside!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist"

"Oh... You're that short human that disappeared a week ago."

Ed nearly exploded into one of his usual outbursts until his father grabbed hold of him from behind & held him back as Lust while placing a hand over his mouth to keep him from saying something that would not be constructive, let alone be insulting to a degree. She grabs his arm with a free hand & looked into the screen. "Listen, we're inside the cave that our large companion is guarding."

"Really? Tell me what's in there."

"A control station that is connected to a giant glowing rock & a pair of posts to the left."

"A glowing rock?" His train of thought was suddenly interrupted with the image of Hot Rod appearing on another monitor. "Ultra Magnus, I found the Magnificence & I know everything behind Jhiaxus' plan."

"Everything?"

"Everything... The thing in the cave is a Nega-core. Its function is to multiple/accelerate the effect of an expanding anomaly in the Benzuli Expanse. There are three of them. The one on Corata-vaz, one on Rotan, and one on the fourth moon of Bhul."

"Bhul—the stellar cartography archive."

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

"Right. Well, each has their own guardian—Thunderwing, Monstructor & Sixshot. And each guardian has a neural implant, effectively making them slaves to Jhiaxus' will. Getting at the cores won't be easy! There's activity on Earth too. That's where their power supply is... Oh, and the whole set-up is linked via multiple space bridge portals to a hub on Gorlam Prime."

"Good work, Hot Rod. Now all we have to find is the weak link!"

The conversation did not fall on deft ears as Edward & the others heard everything. Now knowing what they were dealing with that was in front of them, but also what they were stuck in the middle. "Great... between this & the Fallen, we're screwed royally." Ed groaned, forgetting momentarily that the channel to the other two Autobots was still open. Ultra Magnus placed a hand to his chin, curious to the human's comment. "The Fallen?" He asked.

**Garrus-9 Penitentiary.**  
Optimus Prime & Fortress Maximus watch the monitors of the battle on Corata-vaz when Prime suddenly felt this overwhelming feeling of dread & a sudden tugging among his core. "He's here."

"Who's here? How? The Last Resort is at its highest security rating. Not even a Cortynivian Shadow Worm could get in."

"He's here... Nova Prime."

The sealed reinforced bulkhead doors give way as they decay & are pushed aside. The double doors appeared torn & crumbled as Nemesis Prime pushes them aside with little to no effort before stepping through. Many Autobots converge on the scene, but seeing that Optimus was not among them was disappointing at best, but more along "irritation" if nothing more.

Two Autobots stand before their elder Prime. One with duel chest mounted guns the other a blue & yellow bot holding a tail rotor, pointing his arm mounted guns at the intruder. "Don't move! Stay exactly where you are. You so much as flinch, we'll cut you down!"

"Poor pitiful things. My business here does not involve you!" Nemesis grabs both Autobots by their faces. His grip was unbreakable. Their bodies electricity coursing through, life quickly escaping them. He releases his hold of them as other Autobots see their lifeless & decayed bodies fall to the floor. "The Prime will come to me. Now." Nemesis walks through the barrage of gunfire, ignoring those trying a futile attempt to stop him.

Back in the control room, Prime's feelings are confirmed. His predecessor had come for him. "'Hostile' is in motion, sector four downshaft. Tac-teams, G-South & K-East intersection!"

"Fortress Maximus... call them off."

"What?"

"Conventional won't cut it here, Max. We'll just lose a lot of good 'bots. Our destinies—his & mine—are intertwined, our fates... inseparable."

**Autobot cargo vessel Nightbird, en route to the Benzuli Expanse.**  
As the ship steadily makes its way, deep inside the ship, the Technobots feverishly worked on Thunderwing outlawed Bio-cybernetic grafting process after getting the green light from Prime. The room was filled with four large bio-tubes & multiple computer station. Nosecone stands at his station, have a discussion with Jetfire, who was still at Garrus-9. "Best E.T.A. Is six cycles, I'm afraid."

"Can't you get more speed out of that crate, Nosecone?"

"We're pushing the engines to their limit as it is, Jetfire. And anyway, the carapaces aren't fully meshed. I'm assuming you don't want us rushing that."

**Garrus-9.**  
Jetfire stood at his control station. On the monitor before him was Nosecone & to his left on another monitor was Cloudburst, who was also stationed at the Benzuli Expanse on the Autobot ship, Mirror-manifold.

"Unless you can deliver them to Cloudburst & the others soon, it'll be an empty gesture. But you're right. This isn't something we can afford to rush. We've seen firsthand just how badly that plays out... Cloudburst, you get all that?"

"I did. I understand. We'll hang on as long as we can." The communication breaks. Jetfire puts a hand to his chin, something just popping into his mind, Nosecone observing his actions. "Hmm..."

"I know that 'hmm.' It normally implies something that's eluded the rest of us."

"I was just thinking about Bludgeon & how managed to control Thunderwing via an Axis Cradle override. Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way."

**Garrus-9 (Sub-level).**  
While everything else was going on, Optimus makes his way into the Solar Pool generator room. Entering the room, weapon in hand, his senses tensing as he sees the elder Prime step out from the shadows. "It doesn't have to be this way, Nova."

"It dose. We are one, not many. And call me Nemesis Prime. Nova was me in embryo, unshaped. I am so much more now."

"I sense... something coiled & venomous where there should be light & hope. What has happened to you?"

"Only what I wished to happen. The Matrix was a leash, a shackle of good intentions, limiting the sheer scope & range of what I—and we—can achieve. This on the other hand has no limits." Nemesis forms a ball of black energy in front of him as though being manipulated by him before attacking Optimus. Feeling as if being burned from the inside-out. He falls to one knee, smoke billowing from joints & vents as Nemesis approaches him.

"It is ancient, beyond names. It is simply the Darkness, the polar opposite of our creation force. I found it... or it found me... in the Dead Universe! And now, when this universe & that one come together, the Darkness will grant me dominion over everything that survives the fusion. But first, you must be gone."

Meanwhile, sitting in his own Axis Cradle that he designed with multiple monitors & keypads. He connects multiple wires to his head. "Springer, I'm going to try to override whatever or wohever's controlling Thunderwing. When I give the word—move in. And move fast, because I have no idea how long I can hold him."

"Understood."

**Gorlam Prime.**  
Jhiaxus sits at his control station surrounded by four monitors, each with a different slave. "No, that won't do at all. It's as well I saw fit to keep a reserve in mind, as it were, should a back-up guardian be needed... Arise, Bludgeon!"


	8. Revelation: Part Deux

Welcome to Flint, Michigan  
Where the car in your driveway is worth more than your home.**

* * *

****Revelation: Part Deux**

**Garrus-9, Sub-level.  
**Nemesis Prime reaches out to grab Optimus, only to feel a sharp tug on his life. His chest began to glow from the dark power within. He pushes that feeling aside, focusing on the task at hand. Optimus watches his predecessor's actions falter. The more Nemesis reached out, the more effort it took to grasp him. Prime rose to his feet, but not with out stumbling back slightly, smoke still seeping from various parts of his frame.

"What... is... happening?"

"Deep down Nemesis, is what you always feared. The thing you call the Darkness is more like our Matrix than you ever truly grasped. It seeks to pass. From Prime to Prime. It's why, Nemesis Prime, you knew I had to die. Otherwise this 'Anti-Matrix' would instinctively follow the succession. As far as it's concerned, you're yesterday's Prime."

"I command the Darkness, Optimus Prime, not you."

"It commands you!"

"NO!"

Nemesis' body explodes in a fury of negative energy & anger, lightning dances off the tips of his shoulder mounted wings. "Truth is, Prime, I don't need to be up close to rid myself of you Forever!" With an open hand, Nemesis fires a electrified blast of negative energy at Optimus, who was able to block the blast with his left forearm, but did little (if any) to deflect the constant flow of energy that continued to wreak havoc on his systems.

"Whh-Whatever you have become since, you are still a Prime! Renounce this course you have set yourself on now... before it is too late!"

"And why should do that? This is progress, Prime—evolution! We Cybertronians shall become the template for an entirely new universe. It is simply our due & fitting destiny."

"What you call 'progress' I call 'playing God.' And I will stop you at any cost!"

**The Benzuli Expanse.**  
The Autobot science vessel, Mirror-manifold, now floating adrift after Cyclonus' relentless assault. Engines; dead. Power; near depletion. The Autobot cargo ship, Nightbird finally arrives just as Cyclonus fire the fatal blow to the fragile haul of the damaged ship. "Crew of the Mirror-manifold, prepare for emergency ship-to-ship jump!" They're teleproted out just as the message completes & before their ship disintegrates & explodes.

Inside the cargo ship, Autobots, Cloudburst, Landmine, Groundbreaker & Waverider greet the Tchnobots with a sigh of relief, knowing they cheated death. "Sorry we cut it fine. This crate isn't built for speed." Strife said calmly. "But, it comes with other refinements." Lightspeed added as he opened the four bio-containers, revealing four new armored exo-suits.

Awestruck by the Technobot's masterpieces of death. "Are those--?" Cloudburst asked before nearly trailing off as Scattershot answers his question. "Those are all your 'defensive options' in one mean, moody & magnificent package! All courtesy of the Technobots."

Outside, Cyclonus makes a quick past through the debris of the destroyed Autobot ship, discovering the lack of bodies that one would think to be present. Turning his attention to the enormous cargo ship. "Don't think for a moment you can cheat me of my rightful kill." Cloudburst & his team exit the ship from a side airlock in their new power suits & weapons drawn. "Oh, perish the thought!"

**Earth.**  
Grindcore & Straxus have only just arrived moments ago & have begun drilling for Ore-13 as Grindcore, the part gun truck, part tank & all brawn, finishes assembling the Space Bridge before activating it. They watch the portal form while making small talk to pass the time.

Straxus, the demon winged jet with a cobra like head stands with his battle axe in hand as he looks on with a sense of accomplishment & pride, fill his being. "Soon, our universe & this will bleed into one. The process, though, requires Energon, lots of it. And this world is rich in it. Thanks, in no small part, to Jhiaxus' former understudy, Shockwave."

They suddenly feel that they weren't alone & turned to confirm their suspicions only to see two humans standing a hundred yards from them. General Roy Mustang & Major Lewis Armstrong stand side-by-side, Mustang stretches his gloves as Armstrong adjusts his custom steel fighting gloves. "And here, I thought I was worried. It's just a couple of fleshlings trying to be brave." Straxus amusingly stated.

"For one, you're naively mistaken." Mustang's words brought Grindcore & Straxus' attention to a head. "You think we're the only ones here... But in reality, we're just the first wave." They look at each other, nearly ready to laugh before being hit with a wall of water from the nearby river & swept them off their feet.

They rise to a sitting position & see one puddle of water take the form of a young brunette woman with a red tattoo of the ouroboros on the upper-left side of her chest. Surprised by her ability & feeling their anger beginning to rise, Straxus raised his battle axe & quickly smashed onto the creature before him. Her body is crushed by the weapon. Quickly regathering her fluids, she leaps out from under the weight of the axe & reforms next to Mustang, with a light smile on her face.

"Allow me to try." Mustang stands calmly as the two Cybertronians rise to their feet. Mustang snaps his fingers from his right hand. A large explosion followed, engulfing both Cybertonians in flames. The smoke clears to give way to Grindcore & Straxus, still standing tall & seemingly unfazed by the human's attempt to harm them. "Quite durable, aren't you?"

"Indeed." Straxus added.

"And no one is tougher than us."

"Glad to hear that!" The voice was foreign as well as the vehicle that was racing towards them. The red sports car transforms, revealing the robot in disguise, Sideswipe. "Because the bigger they are, the more bits there are to remove!" With all of his might, he strikes Grindcore with a hard right punch. The larger Cybertronian stumbles back before Sideswipe lays in a hard left.

Road Rocket, Skram & Warpath take on Straxus, who lowers his battle helmet as he dodges their attacks with little effort. Sideswipe's opponent lifts a large boulder over his head, evil intentions fill his mind. "Too bad for you & your equally doomed compatriots, Autobot. When it comes to sheer bludgeoning force, Grindcore has no equal!"

He readies to through the object in hand just as he hears what could only be defined as human fingers snapping, followed by the boulder above his head exploding like a bomb. "Forget about us?" Mustang asked as he lowered his arm.

The dust & smoke clears, revealing an undamaged Grindcore. "For a moment, I actually did... All you are, is more helpless targets to crush!" He makes a fast dash to the human soldiers. Armstrong slams his fist onto the ground, creating a wave of large granite spikes that seem to do little to yield his advances. "Hey now, don't just ignore me, big guy." Sideswipe said, living up to his name by catching Grindcore off-guard with a straight left, causing sparks to fly. "I'm just getting warmed up here!"

They watch Sideswipe's valor in action as Fortress Maximus & Hound approach from behind. "Sideswipe, step back. Let us take the next run at him." Max said. "No! The Space Bridge, secure that!" He answered back before laying a left hook into Grindcore. He brings a knee into Grindcore's stomach, causing him to bend down, allowing Sideswipe to drive his right fist into the back of his opponent's. Driving his face into the dirt.

He dashes to Straxus & tackles him to the ground. Laying in a barrage of lefts & rights to his face. Warpath, Skram & Road Rocket watch Sideswipe vent his frustration. "Uh, Sideswipe?" Hound asked. "For the last time... go! I can do this. I have to do this. Don't you see?"

"Honestly, no. We've had our differences, Sideswipe, and very rarely seen optic-to-optic, but... well, I was wrong about you. It's been an honor." Hound turns his attention to Mustang as they made their way to the Space Bridge portal. "Thanks for your cooperation & help with this matter. I only wish the circumstances were better."

"You're welcome... We have more help on the way. Do you need us to accompany either of you?"

Sloth looks at Mustang with disdain. _"What the hell are you thinking? I don't need to travel with these alien warmongers. I've done my part for today."_

"Hmm, Road Rocket, you're with me. Warpath, you & Fortress Maximus have your assignment. Skram--"

"Yeah, yeah. Go get the psycho."

"General Mustang, would you or perhaps one of your other officers join Skram? The planet is suitable for organic life." Mustang looked to Armstrong who nodded in acceptance before looking to Sloth, just as a stern glare pierces through him. "You're joking, right? I've done my part for today."

"Don't you want to make up for your past endeavors?" Armstrong asked.

"No."

**Rotan**  
Skram along with Major Armstrong, walk through the other side of the portal with Fortress Maximus & Warpath, only to see a "somewhat" one-sided battle between the Combaticons, Arcee & Monstructor. Seeing Vortex being tossed like a child's toy, didn't settle well with Skram. _"Why did I have to bring just one human? Why couldn't they've given me an antimatter cannon or a sonic disruptor rifle?"_

The Decepticons are tossed to the side before Monstructor took notice of the human standing about sixty yards in front of him. Armstrong calmly picks up a large stone in his hand, waiting for the perfect moment to exploit the giant's weakness. "Now my large friend, behold the alchemy that has been past down for generations in the Armstrong family!"

He tosses the rock lightly in his left hand in front of him before striking it with his right fist, changing into a sharp spike. The projectile pierces the center of Monstructor's mid-torso area. His body trembles as electricity burst from the newly made opening. The connection nodes break free, forcing the six individual parts to revert back to their separate robot forms in one big heap of Cybertronian scrap.

"Damn, that'll work." Skram stated. They all make their way into the building that the giant was guarding earlier. Entering the large center room. They see the Nega-core as it continued to glow. "We have to secure this & prep it before sending it back through." Max stated.

"Hang on an astrosecond, who put you in charge, Autobot?" The Decepticon, Brawl's question was only met with the edge of Arcee's energy blade just mere inches from his neck. "If I were you, I'd do as he says, otherwise, you & the rest of the universe that your faction is trying to conquer, will end up as one empty & dead wasteland." Making her point, she enters the portal that was in the room, heading to fulfill her own objective.

**Corata-vaz**  
The Wreckers hide out-of-sight from the guardian while waiting for Jetfire to gain control of their giant foe. "Springer, I am now deep in the neuroscape. I'm trying to un-mesh a buried imperative."

"Sounds painful. When do we move in?"

"Not yet. There's no interface from any external source, so it's just a matter of adapting the conditional criteria... There. It's done." With that, Thunderwing stops dead in his tracks. Standing much like a statue in his Ultra Mode. The Wreckers seize the opportunity & enter the cave. Inside, they pass the sickly group of Edward & company, but it did not go unnoticed by Roadbuster. "Hey, I remember you."

"Please help him, Edward & his father are sick!" Lust said in a frantic tone.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Placing a finger to the side of his head, a small mic emerged from the lower corner of his head, near where his mouth would be. "Roadbuster to Xantium."

"Xantium here, this is Downshift, go ahead."

"We have four bio's that need immediate e-vac."

"I can't get a lock on them or you for that matter. Too much interference."

"Oh." Jetfire suddenly interrupted. His tone sounding very despondent at best. "Oh? What's, oh?" Springer asked. "There an automatic failsafe, trying to overwrite my adaptation. We may not have much time." Springer walks over to Twin Twist, who was working at the computer station that Cyclonus used earlier. "Twin, did you get that?" Springer asked.

"Yeah, and as for this thing. It's, Fissionable Compacted Matter. Nothing I've seen before. The reaction's already in progress." Twin Twist stated.

"Can you shut it down?"

"Without knowing what it is? No."

**Garrus-9**  
"Can it be physically relocated?" Jetfire asked before the shrieking sound of metal being cut can be heard, grabbing his attention as a section of the wall in front of him crashes to the floor. From the newly made hole, the superior armored Bludgeon steps through. His grotesque face only enhanced the evil intentions in his eyes. This was the copy, but looked to have been altered somewhat. "Bludgeon! No, not Bludgeon. Jhiaxus!"

"Congratulations, Jetfire, you have graduated from an irritation to a full-blown nuisance. And in doing so, you merit an untidy death." He said in a low & yet, callus voice.

**Earth**  
The all out slug fest continued on with Sideswipe's relentless assault. But now taking note of how difficult it is quickly becoming to kill his adversaries. They are inexhaustible, whereas he, is now low on power & ammo. However, in his mind, it all seem trivial. He has new found confidence, self-worth & pride. To him, this will be a good death.

He fires the last of his short range missiles into Grindcore's chest. Sideswipe makes a running charge at his still standing foe as Straxus rises to his feet once again. He grabs his battle axe & slowly pursues after his Autobot opponent. His progress was interrupted with the ground suddenly exploding in front of him. It was from a solid object, cannon fire no less. He turned to his left to confirm his suspicions only to fired upon with multiple cannon rounds, all hitting their mark.

Mustang looked on in some relief, but notice the amount of equipment & manpower is somewhat lower than he expected. "Only eight tanks... Where's the rest that I asked? I was expecting a small army here."

Another soldier drops from the back of one of the tanks & saluted him. Sorry sir, this is the best we can offer. Due to the destruction in Central from last week & budget cuts."

"What's your name soldier?"

"Privet Phuknut, sir."

Sloth, disguised as Juliet Douglas, did her best to contain her laughter at the name. Mustang looked around for another officer, preferably one of a higher rank. "Who is the commanding officer of this unit?"

"I am, sir. Major Woody, reporting for duty."

"_I wonder how close we are to hitting rock bottom?"_ Mustang thought as he turned to see Sloth behind him who was still doing her best to hold her laughter. "Maybe we should just let them destroy the universe after all." He muttered while rubbing his forehead.

**Garrus-9**  
Bludgeon looms in front of the sitting Jetfire, energy blade arched over his head, ready to cut the helpless Autobot down. Jetfire remains as a statue as the blade quickly lowers, only to stop just mere inches from his head. A smile crosses Jetfire's face, knowing truth to Bludgeon's sudden halt in action.

"What's the matter, Jhiaxus, things not quite going to plan? Too many demands on your attention, perhaps? Can't quite manage Bludgeon & be aware of what's happening elsewhere on other fronts?"

From his own control room, Jhiaxus listens to Jetfire's words as they hold a bitter truth. Watching on multiple monitors, from Corata-vaz, he sees the Wreckers doing their best to hold back the destroyer of Cybertron, but to little avail. He suddenly sees a massive array of stone hands & large chains erupt from all around the giant. Weighing the behemoth down, bring it to a stop & to it's knees. One human alchemist had done the impossible.

Sixshot was left paralyzed & Monstructor was in pieces. And worse yet, the dementional barrier had been breached. Cyclonus had failed to contain the threat outside. "Maybe you're worried, maybe you're wondering just how much we already know & how much more we'll find out... Question is, can you afford the time & effort it'll take to kill me with your entire strategy about to fall apart?"

Jhiaxus' attention was brought to another console to his right. "The Nega-cores, they've been breached! Must lock down the space bridges before--" His "out-loud" thinking was cut off, along with his right hand. Looking up, he sees the culprit. His failed experiment from long ago.

"Too little, too late."

"Ar-Arcee?"

**Garrus-9, Sub-level.**  
Nemesis continued with his assault against the younger Prime, unaware of Galvatron lurking in the shadows, taking aim at his leader from behind. "You have sullied a proud lineage of Primes, Nova. It falls to me... to put things right."

"Such upstart arrogance! You remind me of--"

His response was cut short with the powerful blast from Galvatron's cannon. The Darkness jumps from Nemesis' chest to Optimus as he falls to the floor, smoke & flames coming from the newly made hole in his back.

Prime falls back against one of the Solar Pools, feeling the power of the Darkness spreading through his core. Speaking to him, telling him of the answers that it can provide. He tries his best to resist the urge to give in, but can feel himself begin to slip into this evil as Galvatron steps out from the shadows.

"Cold. Ancient. Terrible. Wonderful. Heart of Darkness, it speaks to me. Please no. Let me be strong."

"Quickly. You have two choices. Kill yourself. Hurl yourself into that Solar Pool before the Darkness robs you of any last remaining free will... or surrender it to me. It spoke to me too, promising answers to the riddles of who I was, what I was destined to become. It is the Final Piece of the puzzle. After all this time I shall be complete. Release it, Prime... It will come to me."

He extends his left arm & open hand, giving him his chance to relinquish the evil from within. "Choose—the crossing or the pool!" Prime wastes little time in his decision & raises his right hand to where it just hovers above Galvatron's. Feeling the evil transfer through.

"I choose..."

"Yes! Yes! It all becomes clear! The veil parts! I am--"

"...Both." Prime quickly grabs hold of Galvatron's left arm with his left & with all his might, throws him into the Solar Pool, his scream of protest was quickly silenced as he was consumed by the pools flames & molten metal.

**Earth.**  
The brawl finally comes to a sudden halt with Grindcore & Straxus' bodies fall to the ground. Seemingly undamaged yet, they just fell dead. "Hey. How about that? I won." Sideswipe said. Mustang just shook his head in disgust. "Sure, don't mind us... Don't give us any credit." He muttered.

**(Under) Gorlam Prime.**  
Jhiaxus. His body is scarred, his arms dismembered, running for his life with Arcee in pursuit. Psychotically cutting down his Micromaster guards. How do you stop a psycho-bitch Autobot with an obvious vendetta? He reaches the murky lake & begins to jog his way through. "There's nowhere to run, Jhiaxus."

"Wrong. Where I go now you cannot follow. Beyond lies only death & decay. Unless, Arcee, you are willing to pay the ultimate price--"

"She doesn't have to." A voice called out from the dark water.

"Who--?"

"I already did." Standing before him, was a familiar Cybertronian. The worst possible scenario had finally opened for Jhiaxus. "Hardhead!"

"Looks like all of your old ghosts have come back to haunt you!" His words were the last thing that he took in as an energy blade pierces his chest from behind, courtesy of Arcee.

**Garrus-9, Sub-level.  
**Jetfire enters the room, Bludgeon's energy sword in hand, preparing for the worst only to catch Optimus who knelt down to turn the body of Nemesis Prime onto his back. Optimus prayed that it didn't have to end like this, but it was inevitable. "Prime, is he?"

"Gone. I wish I could find it within me to mourn your passing, Nova Prime, but in truth you died long ago."

"And in the end, you too must die." A cold & callus voice said from the shadows. Prime rises to his feet to see an unknown Cybertronian appear. He was larger than him, about Broadside's height. His body was large & serpent-like with clawed fingers & toes & his head was that of a dragon. Three others also walk out. One was large & bulky with tank treads along his arms & legs with a large cannon mounted on his back. The next was shorter with jet wings & laser guns mounted on his arms & back. The final one to step out was also jet-like with a pair of laser cannons off his shoulders & a pair of katanas off his left side.

Prime turns to see that Jetfire had be subdued by three other Cybertronians. One large & round, the second, tall & slim. The third was female with long silver dreadlocks. He noticed that they carry an insignia on their chest. Strangely enough, it was an ouroboros, but different from the homonculi's.

"Who are you? What are you?" Prime asked. Never receiving an answer, just a cold, malicious smile from each of them. _"Who else is it that needs to profit from my death?"_

_

* * *

_

Don't worry people, we've got more Woody & Phuknut coming your way!


	9. Death

Welcome to Flint, Michigan.  
Where everyone is free to smoke.

Havoc: Oh, sweet! (Lights up a cigarette.)

Well, at least until May.

(Police car pulls up.) "Cuff'em"

Havoc: You guys suck.

Author: First Amendment Right, what's that?

* * *

**Death**

**Garrus-9, Sub-level.**  
Down in the sub-level of the Autobot maximum security prison, another battle ensues. Prime, barely managing to escape from his fight from Nova (Nemesis) Prime, now has to fight for his life once more. And proving to his opponents that he will not go down easily.

Prime grabs the smaller of his enemies, who fired his weapons wildly out of blind rage as he is tossed into the face of the large & bulky Cybertronian, knocking him to the ground. Prime retracts his right hand & extends what looked like an energy formed battle axe.

The serpent swipes at Prime, catching his chest plate, leaving gouges & breaking the glass windshield on his left. He grabs the monster's left arm & slices it off at the shoulder. It falls to one knee in pain as monster holds its shoulder, failing to notice Prime swinging the dismembered limb & striking him in the face.

The jet-like Cybertronian draws one of his blades & makes a swipe for Prime's head. Prime barely avoids losing his head. He swings his battle axe, slicing the hand that held his opponent's sword & catching him with a hard left, damaging his eye & leaving slightly disoriented. Prime grabs the back of his opponent's head before rushing him into the nearby Solar Pool, face first. Incapacitating him further.

**Corata-vaz.**  
The situation had now stabilized. Giving everyone a small chance to sigh in relief. As Edward & the others are transported to the Wreckers' ship, the chains loosen around Thunderwing's body, allowing him to change back to his normal robotic form. Well, at least for a giant.

He holds his head as his HUD display confirms the neural uplink is cut. He turns his attention to the remaining Autobots in front of him as they raise their weapons out of fear of retaliation. "Oh, um... sorry guys."

As the thought of, "Did the monster of Cybertron just say, he was sorry?" ran through Springer & his teammate's minds, they're interrupted by the crew of the Xantium suddenly call in. "Springer, this is Pointblank, we've got a problem."

"Great, now what?"

"Sir, we lost contact with Garrus-9. It's almost as though communications are being jammed & we can't find a point of origin that's causing it either."

Springer felt a new sense of uneasiness pass through him. It could be another Decepticon attack, or at least he hoped. "Beam us up & set course." After disappearing from sight, the giant changes to his jet form & takes off from the planet's surface in hopes of following the Xantium to Garrus-9. In orbit, the Xantium & Thunderwing engage their interstellar drives, racing to the prison planet.

**Garrus-9, Sub-level.**  
Prime is suddenly taken by the sight of his opponent's recovery. Red lightning danced as limbs that were once severed began to regrow. Damage inflicted to internal components returned to normal. _"What manor of creatures are they?"_ Prime thought before being kicked in the face by the jet-like Cybertronian. Knocking his equilibrium off.

He draws his second sword & quickly maneuvers behind Prime & impales him through his upper back, piercing his spark core. Prime struggles with the blade protruding from his chest as he hears a "cocking" sound before a shot was fired through his chest. Bits of metal, glass, fluids & wires explode outward. Jetfire watches in horror at the limp body of Optimus Prime falling like a newly cut tree to the floor.

**Planet Charr**  
The Fallen rises to his stone throne, flames dancing off his back. "Yes! The last Prime, is dead."

**Garrus-9, Sub-level.**

"That went well." The female stated sarcastically. "Asmodeus, Mammon, Beelzebub, take our guest back to father. The slayer of Prime ordered, picking up his first blade off the floor & placing it back in its sheath. He turns his attention to the bulky tank & serpent looking machine. "Belphegor, Leviathan, you have your assignment as do Amon & myself."

Three fiery portals open as the each group disappeared, one dragging Jetfire behind them as go. The bulkhead doors open as a team of Autobots enter the room, the shocked expressions tell the tale. Several moments later, the Xantium & Thunderwing hover in the planet's orbit as Ultra Magnus' ship also arrives on the scene.

The Wreckers look at the scene with Ultra Magnus. The signs were obvious. A fierce struggle followed by a kidnapping, but nothing so obvious could be the truth sometimes. At least, that's how Ultra Magnus thought. "Springer, you have those humans that disappeared with Thunderwing not long ago, correct?"

"Yeah, but two of them are really in no shape for conversations & I doubt Thunderwing would seem to be talkative at the moment, considering what happened."

"Indeed, I've already tried him. All he told me, was to throw myself into a compactor."

Prime is carried off on a stretcher as everyone looks on with a sense of depression fills the room. The villains behind this were able to do what no one else could ever do. Kill the greatest Autobot of all time.

**Aboard the Xantium, 1 hour later.**

Lust sits quietly next to Edwards makeshift bed, off his left. An oxygen mask on his face along with another machine monitoring his vitals. She leans back in her chair & crosses her legs as she continues to read the journal that he hid inside his trench coat. From reading it, she could tell that this was just one of possibly many judging from the date it started upon.

The door opens to allow a small white robot to hove into the room. It was the size of a thirteen gallon trashcan. An Autobot symbol on its right & a red cross on the left. What got Lust's attention was the small nurses hat that sat up on top of its head. Cute & yet comical in a way.

It records the information it came in for before looking at Lust & started making short beeps & odd chirping noises. She tilts her head slightly, unable to to comprehend what the machine was trying to say. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." The droid hovers around the bed & extends a thin mechanical arm & points to one of the buttons on the side of the bed that Lust sat next to. One being a small red cross.

Lust nodded in acknowledgment before the droid turned to leave the room. She turned to look at the sleeping alchemist & couldn't help but somewhat admire him. He was lucky, in more ways than one. He was alive, for the most part. But, unlike her, he can't recover nearly as fast. Although, he has been known to defy the odds every now & again.

Suddenly, an uncharacteristic thought just popped into her mind. _"He always talks about 'equivalency this, that & the other thing...' and yet, there's his situation. He's well read, has a strong will & he's a fighter... He's actually attractive & still young enough for any future growth spurts. But, where could the height have gone? Maybe he has a python in his pants."_ She suddenly looked away, cheeks slightly flushed as she wondered where that idea would've come from?

She decides to go back to the book to keep her mind off of the young man next to her. She couldn't help but think back at how he tried defending her from Wrath's insulting remarks & then again pushing her behind him when they encountered the Decepticon lobster. Or was it a crab? Giant shrimp? Maybe it was a crayfish? In the end, who cares. Then there's the necklace he gave her, which she wears with pride. It was his apology & gratitude to her.

Her thoughts were short lived when the door opened once more. A human sized Autobot enters. His armor was black & beige. His eye visor was red & his face was similar to Optimus Prime's. She stood to her feet in show of a greeting while giving a glare of authority. Studying her body language, he could tell she was going to be defensive, hopefully only for the short-term. He needed answers, and quickly.

He pulls up another chair sits down across from her. "Please, don't feel threatened. My name is Rewind. I'm only here to ask a few questions about what happened during your time away." He stated, motioning her to sit. She complied & sat down once again, keeping the journal face-down in her lap. "So, you want to know what happened?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

She had to be careful in not to divulge too much information. Last thing she wanted is to be implicated in this mess or something else, let alone Edward. Wrath on the other hand, she honestly could care less. "Well, my memory is rather vague on a few things... We found ourselves in what you would call an alternate dimension... And from there, we encountered smaller versions of your kind."

Her statement suddenly sparked his interest. "Smaller versions?"

"Yes. They were called, Micromasters. Apparently, both sides seemed to have had them & using them to continue to fight your little war."

"Micromasters? I have no record of such a faction... Are you sure they were Cybertronian?"

"Of course, they wore your badge... And they said they were after someone named Scoponok or something like that."

Her story was beginning to bother him. He's an archivist, an expert of historic facts & trivial tidbits. He knows he should back away from this fascination & mystery getting the better of his judgment. But reading her facial features, she was obviously becoming annoyed by the questioning & decides to "wrap it up."

"Finally, what information do you have about an individual know as, 'The Fallen'?"

Now it was Lust's turn to feel uncomfortable. It was a subject that she did not want to discuss. What Edward told her seemed farfetched, but even she is not one to talk about the "unusual." After all, she is one born of unnatural means. "Sorry, the only one that knows anything about that is sleeping next to me... Speaking of which, if you don't mind, I too would like to get some sleep myself."

He stood to his feet to give a respectful gesture before turning to leave. "Oh, there is one more thing." She said grabbing the Autobot's attention once more. "You seem to be the inquisitive type. Our large friend has something you might be interested in." He nodded & left the room, then shutting shortly afterward.

She sits down at the edge of the bed, a heavy sigh escapes her. Edward cracks an eye open & raises an eyebrow at the unsuspecting woman next to him. He gently raises his left arm slightly & gives her a light pinch to her side. This startled her & forced her to turn quickly to a see a smirking Edward as he removed the oxygen mask from is face & pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You deviant bastard." She said with a seductive smirk. His demeanor turned serious as he looked down at the bed. "I have a bad feeling about the real reason why that, Rewind fella was here." Lust leaned back on the bed resting on her arms & stared up at the ceiling. "I know, I believe he was hiding something."

Ed slowly pushed himself off the & pulled off the few monitoring wires that were connected to the machines. "Edward, you really should take it easy, I mean-"

"I know, I know... But, I want to find a bathroom, fill my stomach, have a shower & pass the hell out for a week or so. Besides, I sleep better with a full stomach."

She didn't argue, but did see the logic behind his thinking. It had been a long week & every now & then, one does deserve some "me time." He grabs his flack jacket & throws it over his shoulder as Lust grabs his black leather trench coat & the book she was reading. They walk out into the hall, only to be greeted by the pain known as Wrath.

"I got some news for you, Elric"

"Great, anything important?"

"I don't know... Is your dad dying important?"

"Well, if that's all—Wait... What!"

"Your dad is dying."

Wrath leads him to the room that (strangely enough) was next to his own room. Lust & Wrath stand by the door as Ed walks over to his father's bedside. He looks down at his ailing father, feeling a sense of remorse, sadness & pity. Ed plays with his right forearm until a small view screen popped open. Outside, the large jet form of Thunderwing hovered neared the Xantium, somewhat surprised by a call from Ed so soon.

In Ed's mind, he wanted to do the right thing, allowing the homunculus controlled side of the giant listen to his creator's final words. "Son... I'm sorry... for leaving you & Al all those years ago."

"Dad-"

"I know you & your brother... tried to bring your mother back... and I too am guilty of a similar sin. But know this, your mother... was the only woman... I've ever loved..." The giant rolled his eyes internally. _"May have been the only woman he ever loved, but not the only one he was ever with before her."_

"Please... tell, Al... I... love... uuuhhhhhh." His father's last breath leaves him. Ed's expression was one of sadness, without question. Deep down, he couldn't help but feel some remorse for the way he acted after his father returned. He may be able to forgive one day. But as everything goes, time will determine how & when this wound (like many) will heal. Outside, the same feeling of depression hits the giant. Or rather, the entity within. "Goodbye, old man." However, he couldn't help but think that the death seemed to be a little too dramatic.

Lust & Wrath stepped aside to allow Ed to leave, noticing that he kept his head low. As he walks down the hall, they say him come across Rewind, who was carrying the gold disc in his arms. "Edward, this is a surprise." The look in Ed's eyes showed the mood he was in, exhaustion combined with a new sense of depression. "Yeah, is there a place where I can have a shower & get some food?"

Rewind thought for a moment before answering. "Well, my hands are rather full at the moment. But-" Rounding the corner, a large Autobot enters the scene. He was red with a yellow chest plate. His silver legs had what looked like speaker woofers in the center. "What's up small cats?" He asked with the best upbeat tone he could muster, considering the resent events.

"Ah, Blaster. Would you mind showing our guests where they can take care of any 'personal' needs. I would do it, but I'm working on something important at the moment."

"Sure thing, bro." He motions for Edward to follow. "Follow me guys, I'll show you around our home away from home." His slang verbal skills were puzzled Ed & the others as Rewind continued on his way.

**Earth, Western border of Xing, 23:45 hrs.**  
A fiery portal opens allowing Belphegor, the bulky tank Cybertronian & Leviathan, the serpent to step onto the rugged terrain. "This should be the area. The serpent stated. "Leviathan, I'm bored... Can I have a nap now?" He asked, the serpent only scoffed at his annoying brother. "You can once we return home." He answered as he drove his clawed hand into the soft soil.

"Ah, here it is." He pulls his hand out, holding an old wooden coffin. "That was easy enough, our job is done. Now, it is up to Lucifer & Amon to ready things at their end."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"You lazy ninny... It's simple. We're going to help father finish what he started long ago. Giving everyone more than they can handle & giving father the time he needs to prepare without interruptions."

"Oh..." Leviathan rubs his forehead in frustration, not believing his partner's low intelligence. _"This'll be the last time I get stuck with your lazy posterior, you oaf."_

**Battlecruiser Xantium.  
**_"Autobot, Rewind, Datatrack entry 3274-41... Upon recovering the lost Autobot artifact, and through preliminary examination, I found nothing that I already didn't know. However, it is terribly lacking any information on the one know only as, 'The Fallen'. But, I have found one interesting piece... The item we call, 'the Matrix', that has always been pasted down from Prime to Prime, was—infact—a fake."_

"_I surmise that—if held to be true—the real one is out there, somewhere... The only lead I could obtain, is on a planet in the Gamma system... Now, the next question is, can I convince someone to investigate this further?"_

He rose from his chair & left the room. Meanwhile, in what could be described as a "mess hall" of sorts, Ed just sat quietly, a towel draped from behind his neck, his gold hair covering a portion of the towel as it was still air-drying. Content with now having a clean set of clothes & eating a meal that was made through a 'replication' process that he failed to understand how it made his food, (and his clothes for that matter) but decided not to dwell on the fact.

What did bother him however, was when he was brought to a cleaning area, Lust asked him something that he only kept into the darkest recess of his mind. _"Care for some company?"_ She asked with little to no shame yet, calm & cool. Now, he actually began to feel bad for saying "no". As tempting as the offer was, he didn't want to abandon his principles. Even though, the idea still made his cheeks flush at the thought.

A chair in front of him is pulled away from the table. Ed watches the black armored Autobot, Rewind sits across from him. "First, I wish to give my condolences about your father." Ed gave a simple nod. Rewind knew he was not going to be in any mood to talk, but this is dire. "I'm also happy you're beginning to feel better Mr. Elric, but I would recommend you to rest more... You look as though you need it."

"I will, after I'm done eating & I return home to bury my father. Then, I'm going to climb into my own bed for about a week & try to sleep this whole bullshit adventure off."

"Well, all things considered, that may not be a bad idea... But, there are still some issues we need to take care of. For one, the disc that you provided, held no knowledge of 'The Fallen', who I'm sure is responsible for what happened here on Garrus-9."

Ed paused his feasting for a moment as he looked at Rewind once more. "Why, what happened?"

"You mean, no one told you?"

"Nobody has told me shit."

Rewind lowers his head. Ed knew that what he was about to here, was not going to be anything good. "Optimus Prime, is dead." Edward drops the fork from between his fingers at the news, his eyes widen & his mouth drops open. "W-When did it happen?"

"Shortly before you & the Wreckers arrived... We think, he went down fighting."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, we've kept all communications on a very 'need to know' basis."

Ed pushes his plate away, suddenly losing his appetite completely. "So, who's leading now?"

"Ultra Magnus is in charge of the investigation. However, as far as a successor, no one else knows except those on Garrus-9."

Ed contemplated his next question, _'Find the Matrix!'_ "What about this, 'Matrix' thing?"

The questions surprises the Autobot. "You mean the Matrix of Leadership?" He places a hand to his chin, thinking of the legends behind the greatest Cybertronian artifact. "Well, reading from the disc you brought back, there is only one clue that I was able to find about the Matrix's last whereabouts."

Ed clasps his hands together before resting his chin onto them. He darts his eyes away in thought before glancing back at Rewind. "When will you be ready to leave?"

"When you are."

"Me? You want me to go along? I—and I think I speak for the other traveling fools of the starship 'Blunder'-think we've had enough travel & fun for a while. I doubt you really need me for this."

"Perhaps not... Yet, perhaps we will."

Ed looks on mildly bemused as he lowers his head, keeping his eyes focused on Rewind. "You're going to drag me into this, aren't you?"

"If it makes you feel better, I & my guardian will be accompanying you & you may take you friends with you as well."

"I'm not going. Screw you guys, I wanna go home." Wrath said as he stood in the doorway. Lust walks in wearing a black leather pants & black tank top that had a slight V-cut to it. Both of which hugged her curves with little effort. She wore a new pair of gloves that stopped just past her wrists as she held a black leather trench coat in her arms.

Both Ed & Wrath couldn't help but take notice. Wrath just raised an eyebrow in curiosity while Ed made a slow once-over, noticing how her new shirt shamelessly shows her cleavage. Rewind sees the slight flush in Edward's cheeks. "Are you alright, Edward? Your heart rate & hormone levels would seem to have elevated."

"Shut up!" He replied before standing & grabbing his own black leather trench coat from the back of his chair. "Lets go & get this over with." He leaves the room with Rewind leading the way with Wrath & Lust following closely behind, who was amused at what Rewind said about Edward. "_Interesting, this outfit was able to get more of a rise out of Edward than my dress... Hope he enjoys my choice in undergarments."_ She thought with a seductive smile.

A few moments later, inside Thunderwing's cockpit, Edward & Lust sit side by side in the center chair while Rewind sits up front with his guardian, Blaster, who reduced himself into a boombox. Surprising both Lust & Ed as to how a giant robot can shrink down to something so small yet, different from their own large friend's ability. "So, where to?" Ed asked, with seemingly next to no enthusiasm.

"The planet we're heading to is called, Aio. At maximum speed, it'll take a couple of megacycles to get there."

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"Two of your earth hours."

The large jet swings around & leaves the orbit of Garrus-9 before engaging its interstellar drive & disappearing from sight. Ed decides to take this time to rest for duration of the flight as Lust follows his lead & leans against him slightly. Ed blushed slightly as he took in her fragrance. _"I almost tell this is going to be another long journey... I hope I can hold out from wanting to violate her on this trip. Back on that beach, I really felt like giving in. Moon light does her a lot of justice."_


	10. In With the Old

**In with the Old**

**Planet Aio.  
**It was the dead of night as the large Cybertronian jet & its crew arrived at the planet. Edward was in the midst of a quick cat nap as Lust looked outside at the moonlit forest below. Looking up, she notices not just one, but two moons in the night sky. One being much larger than the other & glowing a slight reddish color as the the other near it gave a bluish light. It was strange, like something out of a science fiction novel.

The large jet lands in a small clearing that was surrounded by the thick overgrowth of shrubs & trees. Grabbing hold of Blaster while still in his tape deck form, jumps to the ground. Lust stirs Edward from his slumber by giving him a few gentle nudges. "Wake up, sleepy head... We've arrived." Ed rubs his eyes as he stands to his feet only to groggily lose his balance & falling out of the cockpit.

Lust missed grabbing his coat by only a hair before she heard a loud "thump" followed by the alchemist's quick scream of pain. She jumps out & lands to his side. "Are you alright?" She concerning asked. Edward slowly props himself up as he looks up to the jet. "You oversized jackass, why didn't you beam me out or something? Like you usually do."

"Well fleshling, you never asked & it's not my fault that you're clumsy." The giant replied cruelly. Ed was about to protest, until the monster's one comment. Lust jumps down as Rewind helps Ed to his feet. "Thunderwing, we're going to go on ahead. We'll notify you if need your help." The Autobot stated, noting that there was no reply.

The group walked through the dense forest, following Rewind's chosen path as he casually continued to carry Blaster, who was still in his tape deck form. "I can't help but ask, why did you tell our 'bodyguard'-for lack of better words-to stay behind?" Lust asked as she helped clearing some of the underbrush with her extended nails.

"Because of his reply to Edward's rant. I think your compatriot inside may very well be in the early stages of an internal battle." Rewind answered, causing Lust to retract her nails & turned to face him. "What do you mean exactly?"

"When you hold two personalities in one body, you are going to suffer conflict. All I will say is this, pray to whatever higher being you believe in, that he doesn't turn on us."

About two miles away, the large jet known as Thunderwing, changes to his robot form as he growled ta the trees before him. A young man with short black hair wearing casual clothes & a brown trench coat steps out. The giant tilts his head in curiosity as a old wooded coffin is suddenly tossed out from the shadows & crashing to the giant's feet.

Two Cybertronians walk out behind the man, both black in color, one with multiple cannons & the other with two long swords that hung from his left. The man places his hands one the ground, a large alchemic seal appears under the giant's feet, taking the shape of what is used to seal a homunculus.

As Ed & the rest of the group reach a small clearing, Lust suddenly turns back to the path they just traveled, feeling something familiar. It was the same as what happened at the mansion with Greed & when he was sealed. "Hey, are you alright?" Ed asked as he looked at her concernedly. "I don't know... It's probably nothing."

Rewind on the other hand, had his doubts & pressed the eject button on the front of the tape deck, allowing a yellow cassette to fly out before transforming into what can only be described as a large, saber tooth lion with twin mounted cannons on its shoulders. It turned its head to face the group behind it, seeing both Ed & Lust take a nervous step back out of intimidation as it growled lightly. "Steeljaw, there might be trouble down the path we just came from. Please investigate, then report back." Rewind asked. The lion nodded & quickly ran down the path.

The rests on his knees & hands a small puddle of reddish-pink liquid continues to fade into the ground. The inner homunculi was shocked in a way, to be paralyzed with a more real body. (If you want to call Thunderwing's body, normal.) The Cybertronian with the dual blades off his side, approaches as he unsheathes one of his swords. "Any last words?"

"Not really. I hold no regrets... And I'll see you in Hell."

"Perhaps." With his final comment, he pierces the giant's forehead. The light from his eyes & mouth vanish. He leans to his left & crashes to the ground. Lucifer removes his sword from the giant's head as the multi-cannoned jet, Amon, walks behind behind his brother jet. "Well, that was easy enough. Easier than Optimus Prime."

"True. In fact, this was almost too easy. We should not take any chances."

"I personally wouldn't worry. He was never a threat to father."

"Indeed... But, nonetheless, no chances should be taken... Not when father is so close to finishing the unbinding."

A fiery portal opens next to them as they walk through & disappear from the scene. Their conversation did not go unheard as Steeljaw reveals himself & looks over what can be described as a "murder scene." He sees that the giant had gone into complete shutdown, the tattoo on his back had now vanished. He wonders over to where Amon & Lucifer once stood. Smelling the ground, he could detect the unnatural composition of their armor as he pondered over their conversation.

"_It's the same scent from Garrus-9. What are they?"_ He asked. He quickly makes his way back to the rest of the group to report his findings, but unbeknownst to him, he too was being watched by unknowing eyes. A small round silver ball with a camera protruding from an opening in its face watched the Autobot's retreat down the path & began to follow.

At the end of the path, Edward & Lust sat next to each other on a mossy fallen log as Blaster, now in his robot form, stands guard. Ed couldn't help but wonder why she would change her attire. Not that he would disapprove, far from it. The tight clothing really showed off her figure & shamelessly. He would try to make occasional glances & take in her beauty.

In some ways, she looked like a hitman or hitwoman, whichever. Another thing he noticed, was the fact that she was still wearing the necklace he gave her. He was happy that she appreciated it, but a nagging feeling came to him as he wondered if anyone ever really showed her any kindness. It saddened him to think he may very well be one of the few—if there were any others—that showed her any kindness. _"I could be the only one... That's just sad."_

He paused his thoughts for the moment & stood to his feet along with Lust as Steeljaw appeared from the darkened foliage. "Hey, cool cat. What's the word?" Blaster asked in his loud & static tone. "Unfortunately, I wish I had something positive to report, but I'm afraid, our giant compatriot has been struck down. And those that are responsible, are the same ones—that I believe—to be the culprits behind Optimus Prime's death."

"Just out of curiosity, how do you know for sure that these are the same guys?" Ed asked. Steeljaw slowly strode up to him & looked into his gold eyes. Ed tried his best to hide his intimidation, but it was a rather tall order. "Simple... Whatever my eyes cannot see..." He turns his attention to Lust, who was in much more control, but even within her, there was still just a hint of some intimidation. "My nose always knows."

Lust gave her casual seductive smirk, still keeping her emotions in check. "Oh really, do tell."

"Later." He replied as he turned to his guardian, Blaster. "I suggest that we contact Garrus-9 & have the Wreckers or another unit to rendezvous with us here & notify Ultra Magnus of our findings." The conversation was short lived when Steeljaw sensed that they were being watched. With one swift motion, he turns & begins to open fire from his shoulder mounted guns on the small orb that followed him to the others. The orb falls to the ground in a broken heap, grabbing Lust's admiration at his awareness & reaction time.

"And without question, we're still not alone." He added as smoke billowed from the barrels. Rewind looked over to his guardian who knew full well of his request. "I got the signal guys... Twenty-four clicks Northeast of here." Lust noticed the bemused expression on Edwards face when the "clicks" & "twenty-four" were added together & new it was a military term. "Oh great, this is going to be a long hike. I can already see it." Ed muttered.

**Planet Charr.  
**Jetfire is thrown to the ground be the rounded mechanoid from earlier while his arms & hands are bound by chains & metal straps.

_**"Jetfire, my old friend. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"**_

The familiar dark & booming voice sent a proverbial chill through his core as he pushed himself into a kneeling position & looked up to the taller ancient Cybertronian, flames roaring off his upper back.

_**"What's the matter, don't you recognize me? After all, you imprisoned me within the Well of all Sparks."**_

Jetfire remained silent to the Fallen's comments, knowing he doesn't want to trap himself anymore than he currently is. A fiery portal opens behind the Fallen & the two jets, Lucifer & Amon step through & onto the rocky surface. The portal closes behind them, telling Jetfire that their arrival could only mean new worries. "Father, our mission is complete." Lucifer said pridefully.

"Mission?" Jetfire questioned.

"_**Yes, just a little something to give both the Autobots & Decepticons something else to worry about. But, now it's time to finish what I started."**_

"Finish? You mean..."

"_**Yes, the Unbinding... Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Amon, retrieve Blitzwing. Leviathan, Belphegor, you will search for Grimlock. Mammon, Lucifer, bring Hot Spot, while I, entertain our guest."**_

With that, three fiery portals open & allow the respected parties to disappear from the scene. Jetfire looks up to the Fallen, the scowl across his face tells his disgust. "You won't get away with this, you can't."

"_**I can & I will... The time draws near & soon, all shall be one... In eternal torment."**_

**Decepticon base, Dublith.**

Astrotrain & Blitzwing walk through the halls of their base to the research lab the base suddenly losses power. The emergency lights come on, shining the way to the main power room a few levels below. They enter the room, seeing the cables sliced from the wall & the massive generator was riddled with bullet holes & what looked like bite marks.

"Whoa... What do you think happened? I mean, the intrusion alarms never went off." Blitzwing asked nervously as he readied his rifle. "Now boys, why don't we put petty questions aside." They look around the room to see where the sultry voice emanated from when they suddenly heard the sound to rifle barrels cocking & pressed to the back of their heads. "Drop'em"

They lowered their weapons & dropped them to the floor & slowly turned their heads to meet the other intruder as a third appears from behind the power core, snacking on long cable. "Blitzwing, you'll be coming with us." Amon stated, a malicious smile crosses his lips.

"You are so misguided." A familiar voice said behind him. It was a voice that instilled authority & fear. Amon turned his head to add a face to the voice he heard. The bot behind the voice was the Decepticon leader, Megatron. "Oh, it's just you." Amon stated in an uninterested tone. "First, you dare enter my base & disrupt my operations. Now you are trying to abduct one of my subordinates & you dare disrespect me by thinking I'm not a threat to you."

"You, a threat? You're nothing to us, nor our father." Amon snapped back. "Is that so? Then I should educate you & your 'father' on just who I really am." Megatron said, raising his fusion cannon as Astrotrain & Blitzwing step aside, knowing what was coming. A thunderous "boom" fills the room, followed by the sound of Amon crashing against the wall behind Beelzebub & taking out a control panel.

Beelzebub slurps down the rest of the cable he was eating & made a quick dash towards the Decepticon leader. "I'll eat you!" Megatron's scowl never changed as he displays his stunning strength by smashing his left fist onto the top of Beelzebub's head & driving his face into the reenforced steel floor. Asmodeus charges forward with (much like Lust's) razor sharp fingers extended, only to have the Decepticon leader dodge her attack.

He grabs her left forearm & violently swings her around & throwing her into the wall beside him. She grins mischievously as Megatron clenches his left fist tightly. "You wouldn't hit a lady now, would you?" The only answer she received was his left fist driving her head & the upper portion of her body through the wall. "I can, without any regret... As well as this." He takes aim with his fusion cannon & fires at point blank range, taking her & a portion of the wall down to the floor in a burning heap.

Amon rises to his feet in a furious rage & takes aim at Megatron. He locks all of his weapons & prepared to fire only to be shot in the back by a dual set of laser blasts & falls to his hands & knees. He looks back & sees Skywarp, the barrels of his shoulder mounted cannons still smoking. "Have you forgotten where you are?" He asked.

"Not at all." The cannons on Amon's back quickly rotate before firing at the elusive Decepticon, driving him through the wall. Beelzebub rises up & smiles evilly at Megatron, who's scowl never leaves his face as he looks down at the unknown intruder. "Durable, aren't we?"

Beelzebub's smile widens before he opens his mouth & firing a large beam of green energy into Megatron's chest, sending him flying back into the wall at the end of the hallway adjacent to the generator room. Astrotrain & Blitzwing look on in shock at what just happened to their leader & seeing the fembot that he had pummeled just a moment ago, crawl her way out of the hole in the wall with out a scratch on her.

"Come, Blitzwing, it's time to go." She extends an arm to open a portal when she was suddenly knocked back by a large burst of purple energy & thrown into Amon. "I'm not sure—let alone care—as to who sent you, but you have now overstayed your welcome." Megatron stated as he walked out from the shadows, a burn mark can be clearly seen on his chest yet, he stands as though nothing had happened.

**Planet Aio**  
Edward & Lust race through the forest with himself hunched over while riding on Steeljaw's back with Blaster (in his tape deck form) strapped to his back while Lust was riding the back of Ramhorn. The Autobot, Raindance, flies overhead following the group to the location of the signal. They exit the woods & come upon a large cave entrance.

Edward groans as he dismounts from Steeljaw's back. "That trip actually hurt my ass." He turns to Lust & casually points to the cave. "What is it with these guys & caves & underground bases? This is getting rather old."

"We only do so, so no one figures out that we a present. Sometimes, even hiding in plain sight." Steeljaw replied. Edward removes Blaster from his back & sets him on the ground before he changed back to his robot form. The small jet, Raindance, changes to his cassette mode & returns to Baster's chest. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Ed asked, somewhat annoyed with the situation.

"Who's out there?" An elder voice called out from the shadows of the inner depths of the caves. "I told you before, I'm not interested in a subscription!" This elder mechanoid's attitude took everyone back by surpriseas he walked out. His armor had some light cracks in its structure of burgundy, gray & deep blue. Edward looks up into Lust's eyes as she turned her's to his. "What's grandpa complaining about?" He asked.

"Who are you? Are you Jehovah's Witnesses?"

"Jehovah what?" Ed added. Ramhorn & Steeljaw glance at each other, a small sense of pity shows in their eyes. "Time has not been kind to him." Steeljaw stated. "Wait, you know him?" Lust questioned. Steeljaw looks to her & nods slightly as the elder Autobot approaches Blaster & taps the handle of his cane into the center of his chest. "I don't remember you... Are you some punk trying to steal my things again?"

"Hey, calm down, paps. I ain't lookin' for trouble..." He replied nervously. Edward's tolerance to the situation was declining rapidly & reaching it's breaking point. "Hey, grandpa. I hate to interrupt your Alzheimer induced session of Q & A, but we came here looking for help. And, maybe a way to get off this rock now." He spatted.

"A way off? Why don't you call your large friend to pick you up, Short one?" He retorted.

Ed narrowed his eyes as flames erupted around him. Lust wraps her arms around his waist from behind to hold him back as he begins his loud & blasphemous rant, scaring the many species of birds from their slumber.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SMALL, HE CAN BE CRUSHED BY A DUST-MITE'S FOOTSTEP?"

The elder 'bot bends down to acknowledge Edward's complaint. "That's not what I said, so stop putting words in my mouth & sounding stupid!" Both he & Lust turn away after smelling what could only be the elder's breath. "Damn, grandpa... You can strip furniture with that breath." Lust covered her mouth, doing her best not to loose her meal from earlier. "Oh my God, I can actually taste it."

Blaster presses down the eject button on his abdomen, allowing a black cassette to fly out before it transformed to it's robotic state. The elder Cybertronian turns his attention to Rewind, seeing the awestricken Autobot standing before him. "Please, Alpha Trion, we need you. We need your help..."

"Such as?"

"We need your knowledge about the Matrix... Events are unfolding right before us & this may be-"

"Our darkest hour... This I will say, is only the 'prelude' to it, but that's another story, for another time."

"Well, time is of the essence & we have very little of it as of now." Lust stated calmly as she folded her arms. "And we need a way off this planet." She quickly added.

"Why don't you ask your large friend that you traveled here with?"

"Sorry, but he's still kinda dead at the moment." Edward added.

"Really? Then why did I see him leave a few moments before you arrived here?"

"WHAT?" They all said in unison.

**ZATA 7, Beta System.  
**The monstrous Thunderwing enters the plant's atmosphere, disrupting the peaceful, tri-moon night scene with the rumbling sound of his twin nuclear turbine engines. The nearby Decepticons cringe in terror at the familiar sound. The same sound that prelude the events on Nebulos. The small Decepticon group take cover in the heavily wooded forest readying their respected weapons just before their incoming enemy changes to his robot form & lands on the grassy terrain.

The giant monster slowly scans the area, knowing that he is not alone. To his left, he turns & slams his right fist into the ground, breaking the surface like glass & sending a fissure that strikes the hidden Decepticons, throwing them off to the sides. "Stand down cretins, or end up as future scrap under my feet."

The fact that the monster of Cybertron, just spoke out to them with a booming & commanding voice that is every bit as threatening as his power. Pounce & his spark brother, Wingspan, step out. Following close behind, was Windsweeper, Slugslinger, Spinister & the Duocons, Flywheels & Battletrap.

Thunderwing kneels down & before his former Decepticon allies. They continue to grip their weapons tightly as they prepare for the worst. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like to say that thanks to some interesting events that have unfolded over the past short while, dare I say, that it is good to be back to my old self. Or at least, mentally speaking, that is... But as of now, I require your services."

The Decepticon glace at each other, fearing that they know that they have two options, fight & die or, agree with his request & live to tell about it. "Um... Wh-What is it that you need?" Windsweeper asked nervously, seeing the monster bear a sinister grin at his question. "I'm glad you asked."


	11. The Heat is On

I want to apologize for the being so, so late. For the last few months, it's been it's been hectic for me. Writer's block, work, dealing with some legal issues that are connected to my mother's passing & spending my hard earned money on fixing my car. Trust me, it all gets old real fast.

Again, I'm sorry. Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**The Heat is On. No, not the song.**

**Zata 7  
**"You want us to what?" Windsweeper shouted, taking a step back as the others take in the giant's statement. "For one, I'm pleased that you comprehend what I'm asking from you. Second, I for one am growing tired of this seemingly endless conflict between us... It has destroyed our home & left it into a wasteland. It has pushed myself into doing things that would—and are—considered abominable."

"There's an understatement." Triggerhappy muttered, but his comment did not fall on deft ears. The giant glanced at him with cruel intentions if Triggerhappy's tone didn't change, and quickly. He puts his arms up slightly in front of his chest with an intimidated look across his face. Thunderwing moves his attention back to the rest of his group, who were feeling just as nervous.

"Now, my future plans cannot begin with this 'inconvenience' that is an ancient Cybertronian named, The Fallen." The group of Decepticons looked at each other at the name, proving that no one knows or the very few that would know, have made sure that the information was kept secret only to the very elite."I want to know, where may I find, Shockwave?"

A few of them just shrugged, truly not knowing as to his whereabouts. "There might be one who would know." Windsweeper's answer grabbed everyone's attention, more so, Thunderwing's. "Bombshell, the Insecticon leader." He added.

"And where may I find him?"

"Not sure. Your guess is as good as ours. Windsweeper replied. "If you find a planet that has been stripped down to beyond nothing, just follow the trail of dead planets & you'll catch up with him sooner or later." Slugslinger added. The giant rises to his feet & turns his back to them, taking a few steps forward from the group, allowing them to take a quick sigh of relief. "Just remember, when I call on you, and those willing to come, shall be seated next to me in power."

Changing to his jet form & quickly leaves the planet, leaving the group of Decepticons in a conundrum. "So, now what do we do?" Slugslinger asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I have no idea... We're being asked to betray Megatron, which is a death sentence on its own. Although, our outlook is no better if we say, 'no' to Thunderwing. I know what he can be like on a good & bad day." Windsweeper replied.

**Planet Aio.**  
"The Fallen? That's a piece of mythology I haven't heard in a very long time." The elder Autobot said, sitting on a large boulder, his hands resting on the handle of his cane. "Well, I was told, that I have to find this, 'Matrix' thing & use it to stop him." Edward explained. Alpha Trion only grind before calmly correcting Ed's statement. "No my friend... The Matrix's purpose, is to light our darkest hour... I don't see the Fallen, being that pending 'eleventh hour' moment... Besides, it has been said, that only a 'Prime' can defeat the Fallen."

"You mean, like, Optimus Prime?"

Alpha Trion grinned & nodded in answer, looking down at the alchemist. "Of course, that wasn't always his name. But, that's another tale... By the way, how is he these days?" Everyone just lowered their heads slightly. The silence only Alpha Trion feel a little more on edge as he already new the answer was going to be grim, but only wanted validation.

"Prime, was terminated just a short while ago... He went down fighting." Rewind answered, his tone was lower & more sorrowful, as though a child has lost his father. "Well, without a living Prime, there is no chance at stopping the Fallen. But, the Matrix, might be able to bring a Prime back to life."

Edward's eyes widened at the notion of the idea of bringing the dead back to life. That is nearly every alchemist's dream. "Wait, the Matrix can do that?" He asked.

"Well, the idea was never tried before and it alone, is a power that has no equal." Alpha Trion stood up & began to walk to a enormous hanger that was overgrown with vines & other miscellaneous brush. He walks to the right side of the large double doors to a simple control panel & presses the illuminated button that was in the center. The doors slowly creaked open, the bright lights from the two moons in the sky shine part way inside.

They stand in amazement of the contents of the hanger. Inside, was what can be only described as a space shuttle that seemed bigger than Thunderwing, (which is saying a lot) as it rested on a large blue troop transport module. Or at least, that's what it looked like to Edward, since it had doors off to the sides. Lust folds her arms under chest as she looks over the large ship from the threshold of the hanger. "I must admit, I am impressed."

"Then I am more than happy to accommodate you, madam." The voice took her & Edward by surprise. _"Oh great, another one?" _Edward thought, as the shuttle started to transform. The nose & cabin extend outward with a long red neck. Four legs stretch out, wrapped with red shin guards as the wings break at midway & fold back as the tail end stretches out with the same type of linkage as the Cybertronian's neck.

His neck arced down towards Edward, causing him to take a step back. "Two humans standing before me? On this planet? Please, don't misunderstand me for saying this, but this is quite unexpected." He said in a British like accent. To Lust, she found it attractive. It was foreign, intellectual & snobby all at once.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce, Sky Lynx." The elder bot stated before tuning to Edward. "Sky Lynx, the two humans before as well as the other Autobots, are in need of our help. It turns out, that history has come back to haunt us."

Sky Lynx turns his attention to the elder, seeming to know the premiss of his statement. "I see... Well then, let us not waste any time. Our journey begins." The quadruped steps out from the hanger & changes back to his shuttle form & opened the door off his the left of his personnel carrier. Edward sighed as he walked up the ramp, wishing for the old days, where it was just him & his brother, traveling the country in search of the Philosopher's Stone while being chased by the Homunculi. At least that was simpler.

Granted, this is a quick crash course in the idea of a hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy. As he took his seat next to a window, Lust removes her trench coat & hangs it off the back of the head rest of the seat next to his. Ed thought is was odd that the seat would be fit for a human to sit it & those behind him were made for those that are far larger. His concentration was broken when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lust was stretching her arms above her head.

Her tight shirt did little to hide her modesty. Luckily her eyes were closed so that she wouldn't have caught him staring at her. He looks away before she was finished so that he was not caught, also to hide the slight blush in his cheeks. "Attention passengers, we will now be taking off. Please make sure your seat belts are fastened securely. Thank you." Sky Lynx's engines ignite, propelling the craft forward. In the control room, Alpha Trion sits patiently for someone to ask him where they needed to go. He hoped for this day would never come, for it would only open the door for even greater perils to enter their already troubled lives.

"If I may ask, where shall we start?"

"Where it all started, Sky Lynx... Home."

In the back, Edward looks over to the female homunculus sitting next to him. She peers at him from the corner of her eye before letting a mischievous grin form from her lips. "What?"

"I'm just thinking of home. Hoping everyone is okay & that we'll have a home to go back to... And where in the hell, did that big lug nut go?"

"Well, I guess I should just tell you to keep your faith up, but then that might make me sound like I'm bullshitting you."

"I wouldn't think that... Besides, it might even help feel better."

He reaches into his inside pocket & pulls out the journal that he recovered from Spike Witwicky's body. Lust leans over to him, her trademark smirk showing clearly on her face as he glances into her eyes & begins to lightly blush. "If you think that might help, perhaps I could offer you some sex instead." Edward jumped back in his seat as he felt is face begin to burn more from her suggestion. _"Edward, don't be so pathetic."_ She thought.

"It's okay... I'm good."

"I'm sure you are."

"_Why does she have to tease me like this? This isn't the right time for this."_ Deep down however, he would love nothing more then to give in to her advances. He opened the journal to help take his mind off of Lust's provocative words as he searches for clues of any kind. At the top corner, he spots a date. December 21st, 2012. For some unknown reason, this seemed to be very influential, compelling him to read on. And, in essence, (creepily) being narrated by the ghost of Witwicky himself.

"_It has been 2 months since the incident at the launch pads from 'The Dammed' as I like to call them. The Autobots call them, 'Cannibalizers'. Same difference if you ask me... Even the Decepticons left because things have escalated to a full epidemic. Even they were starting to fall under attack from these things. My God, it's almost like this were right out of a George A. Romero zombie film. But, this... these things are different. _

_We know this is some kind of viral outbreak. But, the strange part of this is, once infected, they didn't just attack people, they attacked cars, trucks, SUV's. Changing into living junk. The truth couldn't be buried any longer... Our global economy crashed overnight._ _We were able to save as many as we possible could & as much as we could._

_How I felt then & at this current time, is the same as all of my fellow colleagues. Sending our families __away, was the hardest thing to do. At least my wife & my son, Danial are safe somewhere._

_As I write in here on this day, the ancient Mayans predicted the world would come to an end on this day... Actually it fell apart a few months prior to this day. It just now became apocalyptic. Even with all of our advanced technology & fancy machines, the Mayans saw this coming thousands of years ago."_

_Spike Witwicky _

Ed feels as thought someone was reading over his shoulder. He turns his head slightly to & from the corner of his eye, he sees Lust peering over his shoulder but was surprisingly calm about it. He shifted his position to allow her a better view so that she wouldn't need to strain herself. He turns the page & continues reading.

**Decepticon Base, Dublith.**  
Outside the base, the area's peaceful afternoon had now been broken with a tremendous explosion that has erupted out of the ground about fifty yards from the base's main entrance. The three bodies of Amon, Beelzebub & Asmodeus crash to the ground around the newly made hole in the ground. Amon pushes himself into a sitting position, only to have Megatron crash down in front of him. The size difference was hardly noticeable, but did nothing to prevent the Decepticon leader from clutching onto Amon's neck with his left hand & picking him off the ground. "Now, why don't you tell me about this 'father' of yours."

With a grin on his face & a small stream of blue fluid run off the side of his mouth, Amon only looked into the red optics of his enemy, seemingly not showing any intimidation. "You'll only get that information over my dead body." A sadistic smirk crossed Megatron's face, as though he was just tempted to do as he pleased with this intruder that he grasps. "That, my foolish friend, can be arranged. And, I'd be more than satisfied to oblige."

Asmodeus & Beelzebub get to their feet & make a quick charge towards Megatron. He sees them coming from the corner of his eye & tosses Amon into their oncoming path, knocking them both back before being blasted across the landscape by several laser blasts that seemingly drove them into the ground. Megatron looks over to the gun form of Sixshot, who transformed to his robot form & crashed to the ground, leaving indentations from his feet.

Blitzwing, Astrotrain & Skywarp suddenly appear from the hole in the ground. Sixshot Looks on as the intruders begin to regenerate their bodies. "Durable, aren't they?" He stated. "These heathens dare enter my base, interrupted my operations & tried to take one of my subordinates... I will not tolerate intrusions or incompetence. Decepticons, annihilate them!"

"**_I think not."_**

The voice emanated from behind a fiery portal that suddenly appeared beside the newly made war zone. The Fallen steps out, flames dancing off his upper back. He stands there, pride & anger showing in his posture. "I take it, that you are the one that they refer to as 'father'." The Decepticon leader asks.

"_**I guess, in some aspects, you could say that."**_

"Excellent, you've just saved me the trouble of finding you. Now, you can die with them." He points his fusion cannon at the Fallen who only raises a hand & then closes to a fist as Megatron attempts to fire, only to have the energy defuse & fade from the barrel of his cannon. With the same hand, he suddenly waves it with little effort & forces all of the present Decepticons to the ground in pain, surrounded by yellow electricity. All except, Blitzwing, who stood there frozen in fear as the Fallen approached him as well as his 'children'."

"_**Come now, Blitzwing. Time is wasting."**_

"No Thanks. I remember what happened last time."

_**(chuckle) "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. I wish to fulfill my dream. And this time, I shall not be denied." **_

A portal opens behind the Fallen, grabs Blitzwing & throws him into the portal, then stepping through himself as his children follow close behind. The electrified shackles around the present Decepticons, allowing them to return to their feet.

Starscream now enters the scene with Soundwave, but Megatron only greats them with a scowl &displeasure combined with a sense of utter humiliation. "Care to explain why you were absent from our most recent conflict, Starscream?"

"I was aiding, Soundwave in tracking the supposed leader of the intruders. We have a general idea as to where he came from & where he disappeared to."

"And?"

"The unknown enemies have an unusual energy signature. While studying the human's energy producing abilities that they call, 'alchemy', I discovered that the first three intruders had identical energy readings that appear to be similar to the energy that the humans use from a 'Philosopher's Stone'. The same stone, that was presumed lost." Soundwave explained in his usual echoed & yet, monotone voice.

"Hmm, I see... Well, since they seemed to enjoy intruding onto my property, I think we should return the favor... I want all available Decepticons ready when I give the word... And I will personally make those abominable followers of his wish that they were never assembled."

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the galaxy.  
**On another distant planet, in a once dense forest, now inhabits a small group of Cybertronians. Or, at least they were until they turned themselves into giant bugs. An odd concept for the alien robots. Something that Megatron would undoubtedly find fault with & deem it abominable. Nonetheless, the known thief of this group, Chop Shop, has started his day as he usually does. Stealing from his comrades, they threaten him with bodily harm if he does not return what he stole & then he gives it back. But, only to steal it again at a later date.

Barrage, (the gun happy killer of the group) approaches Ransack, (one who is equally as cruel.) The mood is all but calm as their dislike for Chop Shop, comes to the surface. "I'm telling you, Ransack. We're going to have to do something about the kleptomaniac of our group."

"Yes, I fully agree... Perhaps we'll get lucky & he'll get stepped on."

"By what exactly? We're the only ones in this quadrant. What could possible be big enough to step on him?"

Out of nowhere, Chop Shop is suddenly crushed under the frightful weight of the large Cybertronian that had just arrived. The turn in absolute horror at sight, now believing the stories & rumors they've been hearing. The destroyer of Cybertron, was loose & now on a personal mission.

The giant looks down at the surprised Insecticons, also, looking on in some disgust. "Bombshell?" He spoke, the other Insecticons all point to him. Bombshell looked at his comrades, not believing how quickly they just sold him out & threw him under a proverbial bus. Thunderwing swiftly grasps him in one motion & brings him close to his face.

"I'm looking for Shockwave... Know where I can find him?"

"U-Uh, he... he was heading to planet 4576 in the old Sol system."

"4576?"

"Yes, the old human world called, Earth... Before it was abandoned."

"And why did he travel there? For what purpose?"

"I don't know... He wouldn't say, and I couldn't decrypt his files. Everything is always so secretive with him."

"_Truly, Jhaixus' understudy."_ The giant released his grip & lets Bombshell fall freely to the ground. Thunderwing turns & takes a few steps forward before changing to his jet form & taking off into the creamy-orange sky.

The other Insecticons loomed over the one of two creators the had Chop Shop's twitching & deformed body. To Ransack & Barrage, this was a comforting sight. This was a wish that had come true. To the rest however, this was a cruel reminder as to how small they are compared to someone like Thunderwing, or Megatron for that matter.

**Abandoned Earth, 30 minutes later.**

Leviathan & Belphegor continue to dig into the hard earth of what was once central Mexico, uncovering six Cybertronians, all in stasis-lock . The first five resembling prehistoric dinosaurs. The sixth, seemed out of place. His armor was purple in cooler with an energy gun for a left hand. His head was octagon shaped with what seemed like a single eye in the center.

"This is boring & tiring... Want to go home."

"Oh, shut up, you ninny... We have to keep digging to free Grimlock, or you can tell father why we returned without him."

"..."

"Thought so... Now keep di-"

Leviathan's speech was broken by a sudden flash of light in the night sky to the South, followed by a furiously loud crack. His audio receptors picked up the familiar sound of twin turbine reactor engines. "No, it can't be him!" Without hesitation, he signals Belphegor to hide, who lazily complies. Leviathan's fear was confirmed, as the large jet reviled the giant that was in disguise. Thunderwing sets foot onto the barren ground.

Seeing the freshly dug ground & knowing that he was being watched, he did not falter from his own agenda. _"how thoughtful of someone to uncover my former scientific brethren." _He suddenly looked down at Grimlock & his fellow comrades. _"What an ugly disguise... What did these poor fools do to themselves?"_

He pulls the cyclops from the mass-grave & looks around for those spying on him. He catches a glimpse of a cannon barrel sticking up from two large nearby boulders. He mildly shakes his head in disappointment & decides not to follow-up with anything else. He takes off into the night sky, still in his robot form, leaving with his prize.

Leviathan comes out from hiding, bewildered at the sight that Thunderwing had left with just Shockwave. This was beyond his comprehension, not understanding why he acted in such a manor. He was told that by killing the homunculus that was piloting him, Thunderwing would return to his uncontrollable & violent self.

"Belphegor..." He looks behind the twin boulders to see his brother knelt down and, (in some shape or form) was sleeping or in "stand by". Leviathan kicks him in the head, knocking him over & waking him from his, "slumber".

"Get up, you idiot! We need to hurry & get out of here before that monstrosity decides to come back & try to kill us."

"...But"

"NOW!"

Several miles away, Thunderwing lands far out of sight & places the cyclops on the ground. "Rise & shine, Shockwave." He kneels down & holds his right hand over the inanimate body of Shockwave as black lightning begins to crack off his arm & surrounds the immobile Shockwave. His single eye flickers on as the rest of his systems begin to restart. The giant removes his hand away & rests his arms on his bent knee.

Shockwave's vision begins to focus as he pushes himself to a sitting position. He has been awakened from what only can be described as a hellish nightmare only to come face to face with an even bigger nightmare. He quickly cowers away, only to see the giant snicker in amusement. "Now, now, Shockwave... It's not quite what you think."

"Thu-Thunderwing?" The only response to his inquiry was a light nod. This was taking the Decepticon strategist/experimentalist by surprise. He cautious stands to his feet, never taking his sight off the monster before him. In a one-on-one confrontation, Shockwave would lose & be to personification of dead. But, curiosity quickly took hold & he noticed that he was at full strength once again, but still in need of repairs. "Care to explain how you've returned to your original mental state?"

"Let's just say, that certain circumstances have occurred that has aided in my return & 'lifted the veil', shall one say."

"_Intriguing..."_

"Now, you must be wondering why-"

"Why have you come all this way to free me from my earthly tomb? For what purpose?"

"Well, now... Scientific minds like ours do think alike sometimes... A fierce enemy has risen & is planning something. I believe I discovered one of his followers who failed to conceal himself very well."

"I see... Do you have a name to go with this enemy?"

"The Fallen."

The name suddenly sent Shockwave on edge. This was disturbing on some levels for him as the bitter memories of the, "Inner war" flooded back to him. "Are his followers still on this world?"

"Yes... They're not far. Perhaps we should go & have a small chat with them."

"Agreed..."

By this time Leviathan & Belphegor drag the deactivated body of Grimlock to the surface. "Alright, we have him. Now we need to get out of here before that planet killer comes back."

"Too little, too late." They turn to face the booming voice that spoke to them only to be met with a wide blast of purple tinted energy striking the ground & throwing them both back. Thunderwing lands on the ground & folds his arms as Shockwave hovers in midair in his gun form. "Gentlemen, this is were I'm going to start asking questions & you follow through with answers. Refuse, and I can always extract the information by force."

The Heat is On... No, not like the song.


	12. Fallen Part 1

I really want to apologize to my readers, (all 5 of you) for being so late with this. Personal stuff happening, writer's block, work, plus I was just being lazy some days. Now, I finally got off my ass to finish this & I really do hope that I gave the Fallen a lot more justice here then what Michael Bay did when he was killed off in a 1:30... 90 seconds... Are you kidding me? Anyway, the next story will be placed into the "cross-over" section & in time, these will be moved there as well. This is just to give you a heads-up.

Also, when I was done originally with this, it was nearly 11,000 words, spanning 20 pages. So, I broke the final chapter into 4 parts. You're welcome.

(Edit: And, in less than 1 day of posting, I have made some fixes... Hey, at least I read my own stuff from time to time. :/)

* * *

_**And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moon became as blood. And the stars of heaven fell unto the earth, even as a fig tree casteth her untimely figs, when she is shaken of a mighty wind.  
**__**Revelation 6: 12, 13**_

_**And he cried mightily with a strong voice, saying, Babylon the great is fallen, is fallen, and is become the habitation of devils, and the hold of every foul spirit, and a cage of every unclean and hateful bird.  
**__**Revelation 18: 2**_

* * *

**FALLEN**

The ground collapses beneath the force of Thunderwing's hand after a failed attempt to subdue the serpent-bot, Leviathan. Shockwave, (still in his gun form) makes a precise shot to Belphegor's chest, knocking him down onto his back. Surprisingly, there was no expression of pain. He switches to robot mode as his target begins to lift his head. Shockwave aims his left gun-hand in Belphegor's face.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

Shockwave looks over to the immobile body of Grimlock & suddenly, a few of his questions may have suddenly been answered. He turns back to his enemy, knowing his hypothesis may be correct. "You are not normal Cybertronians, that much I can deduce... I can also safely assume, that your leader is someone we've dealt with once before. Now, I would very much appreciate you confirming my assumption."

"Answering questions, tiresome..." With one quick motion Belphegor grabs hold of Shockwave's gun-hand, amazing him with his speed, then with his strength as he is thrown onto his back. Belphegor gets to his feet & grasps Shockwave's face & picks him off his feet, all while holding his gun-hand before crushing it shut. His screams of pain go unheard as Thunderwing is still trying to subdue Leviathan, who has been leading the giant away.

"Bel, what the hell are you doing? Take Grimlock & get go—ack!" His rant over the comm. channel to his brother bot had left him momentarily distracted, leaving him open for the giant to capture him. He begins to fire blasts of yellow energy wildly from his hands. "You want a piece of me, you oversized freak? You want a piece of me?" He shouts as the giant grabs hold of Leviathan's lower section. "No, I want two!" With that, Thunderwing rips Leviathan in half from his midsection.

Meanwhile, Shockwave is in the midst of a fierce beat down from Belphegor. His final blow was a power bomb to the hard surface. "Tired of fighting... Too much effort." He said, looking down at the embattled scientist. He walks over to Grimlock's body & throws him over his shoulder. "Going home now... to have a nap." A fiery portal opens before him & proceeds to step through as Shockwave looks on, somewhat in disbelief.

Thunderwing approaches Shockwave & bends down as the cyclops was trying to get to his feet. "I hope you had better luck at subduing your enemy than I did." He asked before noticing the two sections of Leviathan in each hand. "Yes, but he kind of feel apart on me." He drops both pieces to the ground without a care & straightens himself to an upright stance.

Without warning, a portal opens next to the upper portion of Leviathan's body. "So long, losers. 'Til next time." He drags himself through before Thunderwing could grab hold of him. Watching the portal close before them, they turn their attention towards each other before hearing a "cracking" sound. They turn to see the lower section of Leviathan's body fall apart, then turning into a pile of dust. "Well, that was certainly-"

"Different?" The giant interrupted.

"I was going to say, 'fascinating', but that works too."

"So, now what?" The giant asked.

"I have developed something just in case 'he' should ever return. But, it's back in my laboratory on Cybertron."

Thunderwing places a hand on his chin, curiosity & anticipation filling his mind. "Just so you know, my cargo hold is rather limited. Fitting you in is a problem."

"As you may be right, I still did not come to this world originally, not without a back up plan of escape."

"Such as?"

**Mojave Desert, 30 minutes later.**  
Thunderwing & Shockwave arrive to another barren wasteland of this planet for the dammed. Shockwave flips the cover to his left forearm & presses a few of the buttons in a particular sequence, causing the ground to rumble as two large doors open upward, allowing a large ring-like structure that stood two stories tall.

"What is this?"

"It is called a Space Bridge."

"You actually got the concept to work."

"Yes, through many mega-cycles of trial & error. This is one of my more successful achievements, unlike the Duocons..."

"And this will take us to Cybertron?"

"Yes, as long as the sequential relays are still in line with one another."

"And if they're not?"

"Then we'll be shot into a completely different part of the universe. Like those that helped me during my earlier experiments. Anyway, let us not waste anymore time when it may very well be running out."

The two enter the ring as two hidden doors close behind them, completing the ring in perfect circumference. Dark clouds form in the as lightning cracks from the sky to the surface. A bright light appears in the center of the storm, sucking in dirt & variously sized stones along with the two Cybertronians. The light disappears & the skies calm, as though nothing happened.

From the ridge of a nearby cliff side, a black & gray Cybertronian stands tall with two swords sheathed to his side, his arm resting calmly on the upper blade's handle. _"I knew something was amiss... This could become more troublesome than originally thought. Perhaps it's time to play more defense. Becoming a gestalt may be the best approach to take in this situation."_

Meanwhile, just outside Cybertronian space, Sky Lynx with his crew continue to the near dead planet. Ed, (at this point) closes the Witwicky journal & flings it aside. Lust looks over his shoulder & sees the disgust on his face. "I can't read it any further... For the first time in my life, I found a book that I can't read the whole way through."

"Well, what do you plan on doing with it once we get home?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it yet... It's a part of our past that has long been forgotten. Even erased. Kinda disturbing when you're the only one that knows the truth about everything."

"Do you think there may be an Inquisition into this?"

"I'll almost bet on it. Maybe even two of them... One from the Autobots, but definitely one from the military when we get home."

"_Attention passengers, we are now landing at Iacon Ctiy. Please arm yourself heavily before stepping out."_

"Wait, what?" Edward asked nervously & also felt somewhat surprised at the statement. All in all, how bad could it be. Sky Lynx touches down on the abandoned runway of the planet's capital. The side door opens, allowing the crew a full view of the ruined space port. Steel Jaw & Ramhorn were the first to exit, followed by their guardian, Blaster, who leaned his head out from the doorway & looked to his left, then to his right before stepping out.

Edward & Lust step out taking in the sight & tasting the bitter air. "Oh, my God." Ed muttered as they take in the view. "I have to admit, this is rather disturbing to say the least." Lust said with a touch of pity in her tone. This is the sight of a war-torn planet, nothing less. Ed could only hope that this won't be his people's future at some point. Nothing but an endless war that seem to now consume the innocent & the guilty. Trapping them in the middle.

(Begin soundtrack: Charlestown – The Town original soundtrack.)

Alpha Trion was the last to step out, lightly resting on his cane & shrugs his head in disgrace. "A sad sight indeed." He muttered sadly. Sky Lynx changes to his quadruped form & looks around. "It has been so long since I was here last. I heard it was left in such a poor state, but even that just says it lightly... This is just appalling."

Ed looks up at the elder 'bot, see the emotion in his features. "So, this was your capital at one time, huh?"

"A long time ago, I remember coming to the Council of Elders & pleading with them to let the public know about the Matrix & how fundamental it is to us. The fools, if they had listened to me, this war may have been averted. Now look, this is the state of what our poor planet has been left in."

Edward places his hands in his pockets & looks to the ground, trying to find something meaningful to say that would help to lighten the mood. "You know, I can't help but think that to learn a good lesson, sometimes you need to experience the pain from the actions that one has caused. That's because –good or bad- no one can gain without sacrificing something, it's universal.

From my point-of-view however, just from what I'm looking at, I see that 'greed' made way for war, war took your world & it made a monster & that monster nearly destroyed you. And this goes back to what I said earlier, you can't gain without giving something in return... Equivalency."

"That, I will agree with. Also, that was another thing that I tried to address to them. I saw the political games that the senators where playing. They were only making a nightmare for everyone." The elder 'bot added.

"Hey now, pops. Megatron was the one that started it all." Blaster retorted.

"True. He pulled the trigger first, but the council & the senators drove him to it. What started as a simple riot near the Energon mine that he worked, turned into a full blown revolution shortly thereafter."

(End soundtrack.)

(**A/N:** I went with this song for a couple of reasons. 1. I like Harry Gregson-Williams. 2. I already wrote this area long ago but, I wanted to fit a song in that would help to set the mood. So, listening to The Town soundtrack, I went with "Charlestown". Hearing it helped to open my mind to the possibilities on painting the picture for this. Something dark, depressing & yet, something that speaks to you without saying anything.)

Alpha Trion's attention was suddenly diverted to one of the few buildings left standing off in the distance. Though it was visible to him, to Edward & Lust, their view was obstructed. A large beam of energy appears to have entered a tower with an opening at the top. Just as the beam entered the structure, a sudden flash occurs & the giant Thunderwing tumbles out & crashes to the ground next to the building. "Welcome home, Thunderwing." He muttered.

Lying on his back, annoyance on his face, he lifts his head up as the sound of cracking & the screaming sound of steel tearing catches his attention. The tower that the beam entered had been damaged from when he was falling & sees the tower begin to break at midsection & leans towards him. "Oh, good." He muttered just before the structure collapsed onto him.

Inside the structure, Shockwave forces one of the two sliding doors to one side, allowing him to enter what was once his oversight center during the war. "I told him not to lose his concentration... Just as well, not as thought my workshop could support him anyway."

He strolls over to a vault door with a keypad off to the side. He presses the button combination of "8226", unlocking the door & began to automatically open. A wall filled with weapons, gadgets & other devices also moves outward until it became flush with with the vault's frame. He removes the damaged gun barrel from his left arm & drops it to the ground before grabbing a replacement off a lower shelf.

(**A/N: **Just for fun, see if you can figure out what "8226" is the abbreviation to. Use your phone's keypad to figure it out. I'll give you a hint, it's part of a known TF universe saying.)

"_How long has it been since I was here last? If it wasn't for Grimlock & his clumsy compatriots, I would not have been delayed in continuing my research. But, in the end, I will continue on with it once this endeavor is over & done with."_

He grabs a cylinder shaped device off the middle shelf. _"This should work, considering the information has not changed since the last encounter. With some luck, we might get out of this alive."_ The door opens to the outside & he peers around the corner with the object under his right arm. He walks around the corner & sees the top of the structure lying upon the giant. His arms stir & his clawed hands dig into the sides & rolls it off himself.

He rolls onto his stomach & pushes himself onto one knee. "Please tell me we can escape this planet the same way." He asked. "No, you damaged the funnel when you crashed. But don't worry, I can still easily cover our tracks." Shockwave replied.

"What is that in your arms?"

"This may be the thing that will turn this battle in our favor."

"And it does what exactly?"

"I hypothesized that the Fallen is still bound by positive & negative forces. Stellar & interstellar. This device, when attached to him, will activate a continuous disruptor wave pattern that will throw his powers out of sync from our dimension."

"Well, that is quit impressive. How did you come to such an interesting theory on crippling a being like the Fallen?" Asked a British like voice behind him. "It was not an easy task. First, I-" Shockwave stopped in mid-sentence as he realized they had company. He turned to see Sky Lynx, Alpha Trion & the others standing there. Thunderwing only narrowed his eyes slightly as he continued in his kneeling position.

Shockwave was at a loss, a rarity for him. Though, it was no surprise that this situation wouldn't involve the Autobots in some manor. "With respected factions aside, fighting should be kept out of this meeting for the time being." The older 'bot stated.

"And what makes you think we wish to fight? You're an old bot from a time many wish to forget. You're not threat to me." Shockwave retorted. "Shockwave, you are as intelligent as you are an opportunist. But, now is not the time to argue or get into a long dissertation on the past. You seem to have an answer to the problem at hand, but can you work out the bugs in short order?" The elder 'bot asked.

"I only ask because I can feel his presence." He added. "Who's presence? Who are you talking about?" The giant asked, standing to his feet. "The Fallen. He's here. Down in the heart of Cybertron."

**Core of Cybertron**  
Down in the pits of the home world, the deactivated bodies of Grimlock, Blitzwing, Hot Shot & Jetfire lie strapped to individual tables that surround a large pit in the center of this seemingly forbidden chamber. The Fallen holds out his arms while his children stand behind him & watch in awe as what could only be described as an energy cannon mounted heavily to the ceiling above the pit, suddenly released a blinding light of energy that struck the seal in the center of the pit. .

"**Behold, my children... The Well of All Sparks. Here, his creations thrash blindly & wildly in a churning cauldron of conflict. This is my master's design, etched by me on your worldskin. A chaotic stigmata to mark his second coming.**

**Did you believe that we were gone forever, that the fringes of infinity were far enough, eternity long enough? No... you knew. And so you hid. Here, within. But soon... your inner fire will light the Chaos Bringer's way back!"**

"Father. Thunderwing is not doing what you had originally intended. After all, he ripped Leviathan in two earlier... Perhaps it's time we formed a gestalt to confront this mild setback before it can escalate. Especially, now that Shockwave has joined him & there may be more on the way."

"**I know, Lucifer. It is a fact that I have noticed but, it is something that is still containable. However, a normal gestalt won't be enough to contend with something like Thunderwing."**

"What do you propose then?"

"**Simple... This."**

He turns to face his children & waves a hand out to them. The floor under each of his children formed a five pointed pentagram which began to glow. They are all consumed in pillars of bright white light before a curtain of fire hid them, as though this was a magic act.


	13. Fallen Part 2

**Top Side**  
The ground began to vibrate as a strange "humming" sound could not be missed. "That didn't sound good." Blaster said, which was quite possibly a huge understatement. The mood suddenly changed when a Decepticon shuttle came into view. The ship itself was just slightly larger then Sky Lynx himself but it definitely not built for combat as its war-class counterparts.

A door opens on the bottom of the ship,allowing the crew to reveal themselves. Windsweeper, Slugslinger, Spinister, Battletrap & Flywheels land near the group. Everyone took exception to their arrival, all but Shockwave & Thunderwing, who looked down at them with his arms crossed as though he were waiting for an introduction or something of sorts.

"Sh-Shockwave? You're back! What happened?" Windsweeper asked. "No time to explain, we need to get below the surface & stop whatever our common enemy is doing."

Suddenly, several green teleportation cylinders of appeared & bringing to the scene several more Cybertornians. The present Decepticons became nervous when they realized that The Wreckers have now arrived to the party. "Well, this is bringing back all kinds of unflattering memories." Springer's sarcastic tone didn't bode well with some that were present.

Edward's attention focused elsewhere when he saw Wrath. Dressed in a black muscle shirt, black pants & boots with a red bandanna tied around his head. His new look was complete with him holding a rapid-fire energy rifle. The image itself would make John Rambo proud. "Wrath?"

"Oh, you're still alive." The boy answered sarcastically.

"You dick, what's with the getup & the gun?"

"Oh yeah, they let me join them."

"Wait, you, a Wrecker?"

Wrath nodded with a smile, obviously proud of his newly made achievement. However, Edward & Lust just glanced at each other as the image of Wrath, screaming like an idiot, firing wildly at creatures that only horror movie makers could come up with & they are being held captive. Before even being rescued, the world suddenly explodes. Somehow, (most likely) connected with the boy.

Reality quickly returns & they couldn't help but mutter, "We're doomed."

"Screw both of you...Seriously."

"Did you bring the cargo like I asked?" Alpha Trion asked as he approached Springer while Ed's conversation was going on. "Yeah, we brought him. He's being prepped for transport now. But, I got to ask. Do you really think you can pull this off?"

"To be honest, I'm not certain myself. But, we have to try."

"Well, we've brought the guns as long as you've got everything you need & a six-demon bag, we should be alright."

The last thing Springer said puzzled the elder 'bot. "A six-what?" Springer tapped Alpha's chest in a jock-like gesture as he looked at him with a grin. "I'll tell you later." He moves past Alpha Trion & looks down the dark shaft that lead to the planet's inner sanctum. Strange that Shockwave would have one of his labs near this area, but no one really thought much of it. Well, except for Alpha Trion & the giant.

"Okay, so who is willing to venture down to send the lift back up?" Springer asked. All eyes suddenly turned to Windsweeper, who just stood there nervously. "Wait, me?"

"Well, you look like you're more than capable."

"Yeah, but... you're a Wrecker."

"True, but I need to get everyone organized for the assault."

The conversation broke when the sound of a high powered turbine & hydraulics pressurizing from down below. "Wreckers, ready up... I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this." Springer's fears were soon confirmed when that which was down in the dark depths made itself known.

It's form was not flattering & told much of what it was capable of. It was a combiner & a big one at that, slightly bigger than Thunderwing & Sky Lynx. Its armor was black & silver, four clawed blades where mounted onto the right arm with a four cannons mounted on the right arm. The chest looked to be heavily armored with twin chain guns show just off from the sides & its head was nothing short of that of a monster. Vampiric fangs, two pairs of blood red eyes, one set stacked above the other & what looked like shoulder length dreadlocks.

Jet wings were combined to form bat-like wings on its back, Leviathan's scales can just be seen under the chest plate connected above a round belly. Its long tail moved from the left to the right, showing a long dagger that had a jagged edge in the center. Ed, Lust & Wrath's reactions told shock & fear. Who would be crazy enough to make this? The answer to that was down stairs. The beast's fist tightened as it stared down all that stood before him, especially Thunderwing, growling in his direction & told it was either hungry for blood, pissed off or both.

Lust grabbed Ed's shoulders as Wrath hid behind her, clenching her coat tail. Ed's eyes never left the creature as he said the most explanatory thing that one could say about this monster. "You are one ugly, mother fucker." The beast roared loudly as though it were a battle cry before lifting it arms above its head. "Take him down, Wreckers!"

(**A/N:** I couldn't resist putting in that line from Predator...)

The few shots they were able to get off all went in vein, when the monster slammed both fists onto the ground sending what looked to be a controlled shock wave, tearing apart the steal covered ground, sending bodies flying & tumbling back.

Thunderwing charges forward & delivers a hard right to the beast's face, causing it to lean its upper body slightly after the impact. It straightens itself & looks at Thunderwing, showing that the punch did do some damage, but quickly healed with the cover of some short bursts of red lightning. He delivers another punch to the same area. Again, little affect.

Thunderwing stands somewhat dumbfounded by his lack of results. The beast suddenly backhands Thunderwing with his left arm, sending him flying back into Shockwave's laboratory. Destroying the rest of the receiving tower & collapsing the roof to the lab. Everyone that saw the incident were left stunned. The destroyer of their home world was just tossed aside as though he was nothing. "Dammit, let that thing have it!"

The Wreckers along with the few Decepticons that were on hand open a furious barrage of firepower at the monster, but the results only seem to antagonize it. Edward clapped his hands together & placed them on the ground... Nothing... No light show, no mutations. He couldn't believe that his alchemy failed. He makes another attempt with the same end results. "_Not good..._ Wrath, try using alchemy, it's not working for me!"

Wrath stops shooting long enough to pull out a large knife from his side & reforms it to his left arm, turning his arm into a short sward. "Mine works. You just suck, that's all." Ed almost reacted to the last comment, but knew the situation was a little too "life & death" at the moment to argue. His right hand tucks inside his forearm & changes to its gun mode.

Guns are tools of death, but it mainly depends on the person using them. He is not a huge fan of them, but this is a time that he wished he had something a bit larger. He braces himself knowing that this "mini-cannon" has a bit of a kick. He takes quick aim, not knowing what or where he might hit, he takes his shot & amazingly enough, it strikes the monster in its upper left eye.

Springer looked at the blonde human to his left, impressed from the accuracy of his shot. Or, perhaps it was just dumb luck. By this time, Thunderwing had risen to his feet & started his engines, charges forward & spears the monster in the abdomen with his shoulder & drives him back first into the remains of a large building.

The monster uses his legs to kick Thunderwing over his head & into the debris of the collapsed buildings, Thunderwing's back slamming hard onto the pile of broken concrete & twisted steal. The monster rolls onto its stomach & pushes itself back to its feet. The blades on its right arm extend out as it looked down at Thunderwing as its eye heals with a sudden small burst of red lightning.

It cocks its arm back while slightly twisting it's midsection for more momentum & without warning, several large blasts of purple tinted energy suddenly strike the creature in the back, causing it to stagger forward. It retracts the blades & turns its head to glance at his enemy. To everyone's surprise, there stood Megatron, smoke billowing out of the barrel of his fusion cannon. "Well, this is most convenient. I get to destroy those that wreaked havoc in my base & kidnapped one of my subordinates, but I also get to eliminate a few Autobots in the process." He said, grinning evilly.

Behind him stood Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Astrotrain, & the Predacons. To Springer, this was now looking bad, they would be outnumbered two to one if Megatron lead the charge. "Springer, this is Pointblank. Special cargo is ready for transport on your order."

"Hold on Pointblank, we've got our hands full at the moment. Instead of a beam down, I want you to beam up Alpha Trion."

"Say, what?"

"You heard me. Do it now!"

Alpha Trion did not have time to protest Springer's decision as he was teleported away as the beast whips around to point his arm mounted guns at Megatron, while striking Thunderwing's face with his tail, knocking him off to the side of another building. It takes aim & opens fire on the Decepticons before him. They scatter in various directions including their leader, Megatron, who landed on his feet, sparks flying as his feet scratch across the steel ground. seemingly amused by the monster's attempt to kill him.

"Of all the enemies that I have ever faced in my life, Only a Prime has proven to be my 'supposed' equal. As of now—and even before—you are proving that you are weak & pathetic. Having to unite to stop what you may consider a, 'non-threat'. And as for your so called, 'father', I'm here to not just take back my subordinate, but to return the favor of invading my home."

The Predacons quickly regroup & merge into Predaking, staring down it's opponent while making its threat assessment. The beast throws its bladed arm forward & launches a spiked tipped cable toward Predaking, striking him deep in the left side of his chest just under the shoulder joint.

"GET OVER HERE!"

(**A/N: **Again, I couldn't resist. Had to add in at least one Mortal Kombat reference.)

Predaking is suddenly dragged forward as the cable retracts into the beast's arm. This surprised everyone at the notion that the monster before them spoke & clotheslined the combined Decepticon giant to the ground. The cable is pulled free from Predaking's chest, hearing him groan from the sudden exit of the spear.

"Decepicons! Atta-" Megatron's call to battle was interrupted by the sound of Thunderwing's engines igniting, rushing forward like a bat out of hell, tackling the monster from behind & driving him front first through three damaged & decaying buildings before skidding across the ground. Predaking regains his senses, draws his sword & gives chase as do the other Decepticons.

Shockwave sees this as a golden opportunity to make a break for the lift. He looks to Springer who was busy watching the brawl going on in the distance. "Springer, the lift is unguarded. This is our chance."

"Right... Wreckers, give us some cover."

Shockwave, Springer, Topspin, Twin Twist, Whirl & Sandstorm sprint to the lift with Roadbuster & Broadside covering the rear with their weapons drawn. Ed, Lust & Wrath gave chase, mad at the fact that they were being left behind with a war among giants taking place not far from them. Reaching the platform, Shockwave sees that the control panel was damaged. Whether intentional or accidental, this was going to be troublesome & possibly time consuming.

"Is there another way in?" Springer asked. Shockwave turned his head to face him. "Nothing that is close enough to our current location." Springer handed his rifle to Whirl & pushed Shockwave off to the side. "Fine, then I'll hot-wire it." He tears off the lower cover & pulls out a handful of different colored wires. He tries to determine which line connects with the lift motor as the fight behind them continues on.

The monster swipes with his blade covered arm at Thunderwing, who blocked the attack with the cost of the armor plating on his right forearm. Heavy gouges are clearly visible as he comes back with a left hook to the monster, forcing it to spin around in place. Somewhat dazed, it now faces Predaking, who wrapped his left arm around the back of its head & shifting his weight in one quick motion, he DDTs the monster into the hard surface.

Thunderwing grabs its tail with both hands & taking off into the air & with all of his might, he begins to build momentum by spinning in place with the help of his engines. On the forth spin, at peak velocity, he releases the beast, watching it crash into what was left of another ruined building & digging a trench with its face across the hard surface before coming to a stop about eight hundred yards.

Thunderwing lands on the ground as Predaking gets back to his feet. Megatron looks on with his trademark scowl while the others watch with surprising calmness. Perhaps it's because their leader was present or the fact that Thunderwing hasn't turned on them yet. The beast slowly stirs & pushes itself up. It begins to chuckle as it rose to its feet before its laughter gradually became louder, grabbing the Wreckers' attention.

"This is how you wish to play... Very well... let us up the ante."

Red lightning began to crack & dance wildly around the beast, the armor began to flex & bulge out. They all stood in shock watching the creature grow at an alarming rate. Broadside & Roadbuster glance at each other as they watch things go from bad to worse. "Uh, Springer, not to sound like I'm pushing you, but things are getting bad out there." Roadbuster exclaimed.

The beast's tail bulks out & develops two smaller daggers next to the center as a pair of large spikes grow out of its shoulders. "Fun & games are over. Now you face Sinistor at his fullest."

Thunderwing just huffed at the name. Obviously, not impressed as though he were expecting more after its recent transformation while Megatron's annoyance of this creature grew with each passing second as two things came to mind. It gloated about itself & gave a less than intimidating name. "...Whatever..." He muttered before changing to his gun form & being received by Starscream, who took aim at Sinistor's head.

He takes the shot & strikes the left side of Sinistor's face. Wiping out both of his left eyes & a portion of his cheek. He grips his face in pain as Thunderwing sees an opportunity & strikes Sinistor with a left hook, causing him to momentarily leave the wounded side of his face exposed, giving Thunderwing a chance to connect a hard right to the damaged area.

Back at the lift, Springer continues to toy around with random wires, trying to get power to the lift motor. As anxiousness starts to get the better of everyone, Springer suddenly lucks in & the lift begins to descend down the shaft. "How far down do we have to go?" Edward asked nervously. Springer turned to face him as he takes his weapon from Whirl. "All the way down to Hell, kid... It's been a while since I was here last."

(Begin soundtrack: Johnny Cash – Ain't No Grave.)

**Autobot Battlecruiser Xantium.**  
Alpha Trion stood next to a table that the body of Optimus Prime laid upon. Pointblank also stood there unsure of what to think as the elder 'bot as he placed his hand on Prime's chest. "Looks like you finally bit off more than you could chew old friend." He then turned his attention to Pointblank. "I wish to be alone with Prime for a moment."

"Um, of course. I'll be right outside if you need me." With that, Pointblank walked away & through a bulkhead door that closed behind him. He opens Prime's chest plate & his reinforced Spark housing. He then opens his own chest plate & releases a white armored, self-contained, glowing orb with a pair of handles attached to each side. "It is time. Rise & fulfill your destiny."

He sets the orb inside Prime's chest. A low pitched "hum"echoed in the room as sparks of blue lightning ran wild across Prime's body, his eyes glowed brightly as his chest plate closed & the lightning had subsided. He looked to his right & to his amazement, he sees the elder 'bot of long ago. "Alpha Trion?"

"Time to get up, there is much to do & little time to do it."

Outside, Pointblank leans against the wall across from the door that he exited through a few moments ago when it suddenly opened & exiting the room, was Optimus Prime with Alpha Trion following closely behind. Pointblank was in shock, his leader had returned. It was truly a miracle. Pointblank began to follow them & after a few moments, they walk into another storage room where his trailer sat. "Pointblank, have the modifications been done as I requested?" The elder 'bot asked.

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready."

"Modifications?"

"A little something I had done for you. How long it will last in your upcoming fight is anyone's guess."

"How do I activate it?"

"Simple, you merge with your trailer."

Prime stares at Alpha Trion for a moment before changing to his truck form & backs into his trailer. After connecting, He noticed there was a new program on "stand-by". Activating it, his body began to change again. The back of his semi form folded behind as it was pulled into the front of the trailer. The back divided in two as a new pair of red arms appeared out from the sides, followed by a slightly larger head with glowing red eyes appeared from between the shoulders. Prime stood to his feet, noticing how towering he had become.

"Incredible, it worked." Pointblank exclaimed as Alpha Trion just stood & smiled. "Oh course, it should be enough to perform the task at hand." He directed Prime to the pile of weapons that sat in the corner of the room. There sat a pair of twin barreled cannons & a pair of hand held laser rifles that have been modified to a slight degree, most likely to give an extra punch. He mounts the twin barreled cannons to his shoulders & picks up both rifles. "Time to go pay the devil a visit."

(End soundtrack.)


	14. Fallen Part 3

Back on the surface, the Decepticons make an all out effort to put a dent in Sinistor. Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Astrotrain & Windsweeper attacked at every opportunity that they had from the air as Predaking & Thunderwing tried to lay in their own strikes but found it to be more difficult as of now. Predaking tried to run Sinistor through with his sword as he made a quick dash to his opponent but received a kick to his face for his efforts, knocking him down onto his back before Sinistor drives the same foot down onto his chest.

Thunderwing charges his engines & prepares to make a quick dash from behind, but Sinistor senses his intentions & picks up the semi-limp body of Predaking & throws him into Thunderwing, sending the group flying back into another condemned building, also forcing Predaking to separate into his five counterparts after impact.

Sky Lynx, Battletrap & Flywheels split from their respective forms & began to attack from the ground & the air as Starscream & the rest of those that were with him flew in formation & attacked from behind. Sinistor raises his left arm & with his arm mounted cannons, he retaliates back, striking Windsweeper's tail section. It explodes into numerous pieces, causing him to shout in pain & loss control.

He collides into Thundercraker, who almost collided with Skywarp but quickly teleported himself out of the way just before impact. During this time, Spinister & Slugslinger stand beside Megatron, who was growing annoyed at the sight of his subordinates failure to stop this abomination. He was about to enter the fight once again when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone teleport down near the entrance that Springer & the others took earlier.

To Megatron's surprise, it was Optimus Prime, only somewhat larger. He turns & watches Prime jump down the hole, filling the Decepticon leader with curiosity as to what took Prime so long to show up? Megatron walks towards the entance, grabbing the two subordinates that were beside him. "Um, Lord Megatron, where are you going?"Slugslinger asked.

"That is non of your concern, Slugslinger. The only thing you should be worried about, is what I will do to you & Spinister if you both don't stop just standing around & spectate instead of doing what a Decepticon is suppose to do & that is fight."

"But, we were just guarding you, sir... We thought that was also our duty."

"I do not need anyone to guard me, Slugslinger. I have made my point clear. Now, do as you are told." With that said, Megatron continues on his way to the entrance as the fight behind him continues on. He reaches the hole that Prime jumped down & follows through by jump down himself.

Down below, Springer & his team arrive at a large circular door that was covered with what looked like ancient markings. "Huh, this looks familiar." Springer commented. "Yeah... I think it says, 'keep out'." Topspin added. Ed, who was perched on Topspin's right shoulder with Lust & Wrath on his left, Ed looks over the supposed door & the strange symbols that outline the area itself.

"It's weird but, I feel like I've seen these markings before." Ed muttered, catching Shockwave's attention. "That is very much impossible. These symbols a more than likely to be eons old. A forgotten form of the Cybertronian language."

Ed couldn't help but lightly chuckle to himself at the cyclops retort. "Obviously, you don't know me very well... Topspin, put me down."

He extends his left hand & complies with Ed's request, lowering him to the ground with an open palm. Ed walks up to the door & looks it over once again, his eyes carefully examining the symbols around the door once again. Lust jumps down & walks up behind Edward. He turns his head slightly to glance at her as he puts his hands in his pants pockets. "I have a question for you... Have you ever had to deal with a combination lock before?"

She suddenly remembered a time when she tried to open a locker a military base with Envy standing idly by as she fiddled with the lock. Sloth told her what the combination was, but she was having trouble with it. "Did you forget the combination?" Envy Asked. Her annoyance of the situation had reached a tipping point. She extends the blades on her right hand & with one quick motion, she slices upward.

The lock falls to pieces, followed by the door. As she reached in to grab the items that were inside, Envy just looked at her callously & with a slight smirk. "So, you did forget." She extends her blades once more, causing him to take a step back out of intimidation.

She quickly snaps back to reality & and shakes her head, not wanting to say that she has & admit to having a negative experience with it. Ed pulls his hands out of his pockets & claps them together before taking a deep breath to help calm his nerves. "You might want to step back a bit." Lust takes a few steps back in compliance. He places his hands on the doorway & the symbols began to glow brightly before they started change their positions by moving in a clockwise & counter-clockwise motion.

After a short moment, they came to a stop & the glowing light had faded. "Okay, try knocking now." He said as he turn to retreat from the door. Shockwave hands the device that he brought down over to Springer. Everyone takes a few steps back as he changes to his gun form & fires a large blast of energy at the door, destroying it with ease & surprising him with the human's ability to deduce what protected the door.

The light from inside told everyone that time was of the essence as they see the Fallen stand in front of the powerful beam of energy that was on the verge of breaking the ancient seal on the floor in the center of the room. The Fallen turns to face the intruders with little care. The Wreckers stand with their weapons aimed while Shockwave, Ed, Lust & Wrath stay behind the corner, out of sight while Shockwave protects his device.

Shockwave's attention along with Ed & the others hear heavy footsteps coming from the path back to the lift. To their surprise, it was Optimus Prime. Well, at least a bigger version of him. Springer looks over his shoulder & sees Prime. "You finally made it to the party." He said with a cocky smirk.

"**You finally made it this far. In some way, I am pleased & yet, disappointed. After all, what consequence are you to me now? The Unbinding is nearly complete & you shall see the beauty of my domain unleashed upon the universe for all to see & to embrace."**

"Not on my watch." Prime said, aiming all of his weapons as do the Wreckers. They open fire at the Fallen, who just stood idly by & took the rounds of ammo that was being unleashed onto him. Smoke & debris filled the area where the Fallen had been standing. The cannon & rifle fire continued on for a another moment until they finally stopped, allowing for the dust to settle. The dust & smoke cleared as everyone see the Fallen come into view without a scratch on him.

"**My turn."**

He motions his right arm out & with a sudden burst of force, everyone is thrown back into the hallway, their bodies are covered by yellow electrified shackles that surround them each, with the exception of Prime, who was left untouched. Was it intentional, or not? In the end, it doesn't matter. It was just him & the Fallen now. Prime drops his rifles & ejects the cannons from the sides of his shoulders. The Fallen couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, for this was truly amusing to him.

"**The last of the Primes in a long line of keepers of the Matrix willing to do battle with something that you have no hope of understanding, let alone measuring up against. Why attempt to stop me at this point? You know what is down here. You can feel it in the very core of your spark. You know I'm right. This is meant to be, it has always been meant to be."**

"You're right about how I feel deep within & you may be right about what is down below, but I am going to stop you from succeeding in your insane task."

"**Well then, try your best."**

"How's this?" A recognizable gravely voice called out from the entrance, all before a large blast of energy rockets out & strikes the Fallen dead in the face. The blast actually knocked the Fallen back a step while grabbing his face. Prime charges forward & with everything he had, rammed his right fist in the left side of the Fallen's face. The damage was minimal, but the impact was enough to make him stumble back further. The Fallen rights himself & stares down Prime & glances at Megatron.

"**So very weak."**

The Fallen slams his right fist into Prime's abdomen & lifting his feet off the ground. With his left fist & forearm, he slams it down onto Prime's upper back, forcing him to crash face first into the floor. Megatron rushed in, drawing his left hand into his forearm is quickly replaced it with a short staff. A chained morning star suddenly materializes & makes an attempt to strike his larger opponent.

He swings the spiked weapon over his head to build momentum before taking aim at the Fallen's head. The Fallen sees his actions from the corner of his eye & catches the the energy weapon with an open hand & crushing it into oblivion, surprising the Decepticon leader.

"**Your murderous intent pleases me, but your lack of power make me think otherwise."**

Megatron quickly points his fusion cannon & fires a blast of energy at point-blank range into the Fallen's face, making him stumble back a few steps while holding his face plate. The incident made him chuckle for a moment before throwing his hand out & with tremendous force that seemed to come from thin air sends Megatron flying & into the wall at the opposite end of the room.

Prime grabs the Fallen by the waist, lifts him off the ground, spins him 180° & spinebusters him to the floor. He kicks Prime off & rises back to his feet, the flames on his back never seemed to flicker. To Shockwave's surprise, the opportunity had arrived. He quickly ran numerous calculations in his head, coming to the conclusion that this may very well be the only chance to weaken their enemy while Prime does his best to keep the Fallen busy.

Prime begins to give a series of heavy lefts & rights across the Fallen's face, sparks & flames fling with every blow. Shockwave changes to his gun form while holding his invention & takes aim as the Fallen grabs Prime by his neck & rises to his feet & lifting Prime off of his. This was it, the opening he was waiting for. Shockwave fires, the blast of energy strikes the Fallen square in his upper torso.

Though he never felt it the device that was planted suddenly changed into a spider-like creature. Its legs dug into the Fallen's chassis along with a set of fangs from its mouth. The Fallen takes notice of this all the while still holding Prime by his neck as Megatron rises to his feet again.

"**...What is this? A new toy you are trying on..."**

His sentence was cut short due to an unfamiliar & unwanted feeling. He releases his hold on Prime & crashes to the floor as the Fallen falls to one knee. The flames on his back begin to flicker as he feels his power begin to slip away. Shockwave changes back to his robot form & looks on feeling surprised & yet, pleased at the end results of his invention. But he knew that this was far from over.

Megatron changes to his gun form & is received by Shockwave's open hand. He cautiously strolls over to Fallen who was somewhat at a loss at the moment. Yet, this did not quell his curiosity. It had been a very long time since someone attempted to trump him in such a manor. Shockwave points the muzzle of the hand gun to the Fallen's head. "I never miss at this range." Megatron said with bold confidence.

The Fallen quickly swatted the gun away before grabbing Shockwave's arm & throwing him into the wall off to his left. Prime begins another slug-fest the Fallen, laying in lefts & rights as the Fallen deals out his own & blocking some of Prime's punches. As the melee went on, Megatron rushed forward & aimed his cannon in the Fallen's face. Pushing Prime aside, the Fallen grabs the end of Megatron's fusion cannon & crushes it in his hand, surprising the Decepticon leader.

He grabs bot Prime & Megatron by the throat & slams them into the nearby wall, caving the wall with their imprints. Shockwave sees that something was amiss, the Fallen was still immensely strong & the Wreckers were still confined in their shackles. The Fallen glances at the Decepticon scientist amusingly, the one thing that is regrettable from the sight is that Shockwave lacks a face that could show any emotion.

"**So, you noticed that your little toy was somewhat rather pointless... Though admittedly, it did disrupt my power, you didn't rob me of all of it. A shame really, the sense of not knowing if my end was going to be this day somewhat excited me for a moment."**

"Hey, asshole! Instead of looking at him, you should concentrate what's happening beneath you." Edward shouted, quickly grabbing the Fallen's attention.

"**Hmm?"**

To his surprisement, he sees Edward & Wrath behind him yet, outside of some unique black markings with Latin wording encompass it. It was the same transmutation circle once found in laboratory five. The Fallen realizes what is about to incur, but he new the boy was still human, a being ruled by emotions, sin & desire. No different from himself.

"**This chamber is filled with power you cannot fathom, boy. Preforming a technique of this nature could spell the end for this world & the universe as you know it. Death on a scale that no one can hope to calculate & possibly, slow & painful... Is this amount of blood really worth that kind of risk."**

Wrath looked at Ed for a moment & saw that he was deep in thought before seeing a grin cross his face. It nearly sent a chill up the boy's spine. "Well, can't be any worse than what you're doing right now... Guess we'll know if we see each other in hell." Ed claps his hands together as Prime suddenly ejects from his trailer & free from the Fallen's grasp. His right hand is replaced with an glowing energy axe & makes a quick swipe behind the Fallen's left knee, forcing him to fall accordingly & releasing his grip on Megatron.

Prime rolls out of the way as does his arch-nemesis. "Edward, NOW!" He & Wrath place their hands on the outer edge of the circle, filling the room with an overwhelming red light with black lightning that surrounded the Fallen. To Edward's surprise, the Fallen appeared to be resisting to his & Wrath's attempts.


	15. Fallen Part 4

Back at the tunnel shaft, Sinistor lands on his side at the bottom of the shaft, gouged in various places along his body, all the while feeling his father's pain, knowing something was wrong & had to aid him. His efforts to rise to his feet were cut short when Thunderwing (who looked in rough shape himself) came crashing down on top of him, crushing his spine & forcing him to scream out in pain. Sinistor tries to drag himself forward under the immense weight but to little avail.

Thunderwing slams his right fist into the back of Sinistor's head with all of his might, driving it deep into the floor. With the same hand, he grabs the back Sinistor's neck & pulls back, tearing his head clean off & pulling his mechanical spine out, nearly Mortal Kombat style. "Waste of scrap."

Meanwhile, in the chamber. The Fallen continues to resist Edward & Wrath's efforts. It was a back & forth struggle, but between fighting the inhibitor stuck on his back, keeping the Wreckers confined, keeping the cannon operational so that the seal can be broken & now, having to prevent from being turned into a Philosopher's Stone was becoming a bit much.

Red & black lightning filled the room as the Fallen began to reach for Edward. Fallen's hand was within twenty feet of the young alchemist when a booming voice halted his advances. "Fallen."

**"..."**

"It's over." The Fallen is suddenly knocked back following the rifle blast to his face from Prime. Fallen's concentration was broken as the red light that filled the room intensified as the floor began to vibrate. Soon, the vibration increased to a mild earthquake that spread across the planet. Red & black lightning began to fill the air which made the remaining Decepticons take notice & retreated back to their respective ships.

Wrath looks at Ed with an angry yet, worried expression. "Do you even know if this is what is supposed to happen?"

"Not really, this is the first time I've tried this."

"Oh, great!"

A roar from the Fallen began to echo in the room as he threw his arms out as the joints went from glowing an amber yellow to a bright white. The situation had reached critical mass when a thunderous explosion rocked the chamber as well as the tunnel that Thunderwing & the body of Sinistor laid.

A moment past as the light faded & the ground settled, Lust peered from around the corner & scanned the room. The shackles that were on the Wreckers were gone as well as the illumination in their eyes. Perhaps they were dead or just unconscious. She entered the room & sees that Prime, Megatron & Shockwave were in the same condition as the others. The Fallen was also nowhere to be seen, nor Edward or Wrath.

She frantically looked around the room when she heard a groan. There was Wrath walking out from behind Prime's left leg, holding his head & squinting his eyes as they tried to adjust back to normal. "Wrath, where is Edward?"

"Don't know... _Don't care._"

"I'm over here." A weary voice called out from some nearby debris from where Lust originally came in. She ran over to him as he tried his best to prop himself up. She knelt down at his side & helped him to sit upright. Edward rubs his eyes, hoping that they will refocus at some point soon. Wrath's vision cleared & sees a glowing object on the floor. His eyes widened when he realized it was a Philosopher's Stone. However, this small stone was black in color.

Wrath was just about to slip it into his pocket when he heard a pair of heals click behind him. He turned to see Lust standing behind him with her arms folded. "And what were you planing to do with that?"

"Like I'd have to tell you... Don't you see, this is our chance. With this & Elric, we can finally be complete."

Ed's vision slowly began to clear. Rising to his feet, he walked over to the two homunculi that were at ends with their new discovery. "If you two think I'm going to make you guys human with that thing, you're crazy."

"Why the hell not? It's not like this thing was made from human blood." The boy spat back.

"That 'thing' was trying to destroy us all. Just looking into its eyes sent a chill up my spine... That was pure evil. And now you want me to turn you into a human being with that? What if I turn you into a demon spawn? Or, more of one than you already are now."

Wrath scoffed at the last comment & was about to take his frustration out on Ed when Lust extended the fingers on her left hand & pointed them in the boy's face. "If I were you boy, I'd calm yourself right now."

"Sure, you would side with him since you've come to like him so damn much all of a sudden. Have you decided to abandon your dream of being human?"

"No, I haven't. I have come close to that point, but it was this young man who told me not to give up. But in the end, perhaps it doesn't matter & if so, with or without the stone, I'm not going to let that prevent me from creating my own happiness. Something that I can be proud of knowing that I did on my own. No empty promises handed to my on a plate of bullshit."

Wrath just stared at her with a disgusted look. "Fine, I'll do myself. I don't need you." He walks between them, bumping Edward's shoulder rudely. Ed kicked Wrath's left leg out from under him, tripping him to the floor & quickly putting him in an "STF". Wrath couldn't break free & began to tap & saying that he "gave up" in a horsy tone while Lust took the stone from the boy's right pocket.

Ed adjusts his black trench coat & dusts himself off. "Okay, now since that is out of the way. How do we get out of here?" He asked. "Perhaps I can assist you in this dilemma." The voice came from the cyclops that stood to his feet. "I have another way off Cybertron. However, I will do this in exchange for a favor from you."

"Equivalent exchange, huh?" Ed muttered with a slight smirk. "Okay, what do you need."

Shockwave approached the group & knelt down before them. "Asylum..."

"What?" They said in unison.

"I'm tired of dealing with having my research & my efforts stomped on & pushed aside due to this war that seemingly has no end."

"Is that the only reason why you want out?" Shockwave hesitated to answer Edward's question. "Unfortunately, I must ask you to please understand." Ed just bit his lower lip & lightly nodded his head. "What about Prime & the others?"

"I surmise that they will awaken in time, much like I did & I also highly doubt that they will have the energy to finish one another off at this point."

"Alright, so, how do we get off." He asked. "It is simple, but we need to get back topside." Ed reluctantly nodded his head & Shockwave rose to his feet, leading the way back to the lift. Once arriving, there was no evidence of a fight that they could see.

Taking the lift back up, they see that everyone was gone. Sinistor was nowhere in sight nor Thunderwing or Sky Lynx. "It's too quiet up here." Lust stated. "Excellent, the more quietly we can leave here, the better." Shockwave added. "Follow me."

They follow down a beaten path, seeing the continued destruction of their war. Each building looked seemingly worse than the last. They finally reached their destination. It was another circular structure much like what was built on the abandoned Earth. "This is the first space bridge that I designed long ago. No receiver for this unit, this is a 'one-way ticket' so to speak. It should have enough power left to get us to your home world, however, I never took into account of transporting organic life. I need to find you a container of some kind."

Shockwave looks to his right & sees an empty ammunition case that was left behind that was still in fair condition. "This will do, climb inside & remain calm while I program the system." With some hesitation they complied. The ammo box was surprisingly spacious though Wrath didn't take the time notice since he was brooding from when Ed put him in a choke hold & Lust took the stone.

Shockwave closes the lid & places it under his left arm. He looked over his surroundings & waved his right hand. Thunderwing makes his way out from behind a nearby building. They both step inside the circle before the doors closed. Once again, the center is lit by a incredible light & they are teleported away.

**Earth, 01:00 AM.**  
A rumble of thunder in the air is heard outside the small community of Resembool. The storm slowly begins to roll in as cracks of lightning dance in the sky followed by a beam of light that strikes the ground. Shockwave & Thunderwing appear, flashes of lightning behind silhouetting their features. Shockwave sets the container down onto the ground & opens the lid, seeing those inside were unharmed. "What a way to travel." Ed stated as he climbed out while Lust & Wrath just leaped out.

They turned to look at Shockwave only to suddenly cringe terror at the sight of Thunderwing who was also standing before them. "I understand if this comes as a shock to you, but my fellow Cybertronian needs cover at this time as well." Ed looks at the giant then back to Shockwave. "Well, he's not so much a problem, can you shrink yourself down like he can?" Ed asked.

"No."

"Then you've got a problem." Ed added. Thunderwing put a hand to his chin & a plan quickly came to him. "I'll be right back" He changed to his jet form & flew off towards Central. "I got a bad feeling about this." Ed said before sighing in the end. "Screw it, I'm going home." He grabs Lust's hand, causing her to blush slightly. This was intriguing to her, to say the least. _"Have I won him over? This is a little out of character for him." _She thought as he looks at Wrath with a weary expression. "Are you coming or not?" He asked.

Wrath thought about it for a moment until another rumble of thunder convinced him to go. Edward turned to Shockwave next. "Coming? You big lug." Shockwave was surprised by his generosity & his cooperation in helping him. Is this boy foolish or is he smarter than he looks? This could be interesting to find out.

Walking down the dirt path to the Rockbell home, Shockwave looked over the surroundings. Despite that a thunder storm was rolling in, the area looked empty, quiet & peaceful. Perhaps he could make a new beginning & with Thunderwing back to his old state of mind, maybe they could rebuild on a new world & do it right. No alienation, no energy shortages, no war, (unless someone comes along, wanting to stir up trouble.) and the most important thing of all, no Megatron.

_"Thunderwing wants to start recruiting from the bottom up, from both sides. Everyone is tired of fighting on some level & would like nothing more than to go home. Yet, our home is dead. What more can be said? In the end, Thunderwing's idea may prove to be more entertaining if nothing else."_ Shockwave thought. _"Time will tell & soon rather than later."_


End file.
